Beautiful Disaster
by GlowMist12
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia cree que ha enterrado su oscuro pasado pero cierto chico pone en peligro su sueño de una nueva vida. Natsu Dragneel, sexy, musculoso y cubierto de tatuajes, es el tipo de chico que le atrae a Lucy, justamente lo que quiere evitar. HIATUS
1. No voy a acostarme contigo

**Hola! Aquí traigo otra historia... aunque ya tenga 2 que no he actualizado xD **

**Para empezar traigo algunas advertencias:**** Las personalidades son -creo yo- totalmente distintas,l****a historia tiene menciones de sexo, bla bla bla y palabras sucias pero igual espero que lo disfruten owo **

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son de Hiro Mashima ;D**

**Esta historia es la adaptación del libro: Beautiful Disaster de Jamie McGuire**

**Esta historia está dedicada a dana . kirei 7 (te la debía hace muuucho tiempo xD)**

* * *

><p>Todo en la sala proclamaba a gritos que yo no pintaba nada allí. Las escaleras se caían a pedazos; los ruidosos asistentes estaban muy juntos, codo con codo, en un ambiente que era un mezcla de sudor, sangre y moho. Sus voces se confundían mientras gritaban números y nombres una y otra vez, y movían los brazos en el aire, intercambiando dinero y gestos para comunicarse en medio del estruendo. Me abrí paso entre la multitud, siguiendo de cerca a mi mejor amiga.<p>

—¡Guarda el dinero en la cartera, Lucy!—me dijo Erza.

Su radiante sonrisa relucía incluso en la tenue luz.

—¡Quédate cerca! ¡Esto se pondrá peor cuando empiece todo!—gritó Jellal a través del ruido.

Erza le agarró la mano y luego la mía mientras Jellal nos guiaba entre ese mar de gente.

El repentino balido de un megáfono cortó el aire cargado de humo. El ruido me sobresaltó y me hizo dar un respingo, y busqué de dónde procedía. Había un hombre sentado en una silla de madera, con un fajo de dinero en una mano y el megáfono en la otra. Se llevó el plástico a los labios.

—¡Bienvenidos al baño de sangre! Amigos míos, si andaban buscando un curso básico de economía…, ¡os habeís equivocado de sitio! Pero, si buscabais el Círculo, ¡estáis en el lugar indicado! Me llamo Gajeel. Yo pongo las reglas y yo doy el alto. Las apuestas se acaban cuando los rivales saltan al ruedo. Nada de tocar a los luchadores, nada de ayudas, no vale cambiar de apuesta, ni invadir el ring. Si la cagáis y no seguís las reglas, ¡os vais derechito a la puta calle sin dinero! ¡Eso también va por vosotras, jovencitas! Así que chicos, ¡no uséis a vuestras zorritas para hacer trampas!

Jellal sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Por Dios, Gajeel!— gritó en medio del estruendo al maestro de ceremonias, en claro desacuerdo con las palabras que había utilizado aquel.

El corazón me palpitaba en el pecho. Con una rebeca de cachemira color rosa y unos pendientes de perlas, me sentía como una maestra repipi en las playas de Normandía. Le prometí a Erza que podía enfrentarme a todo lo que se nos viniera encima, pero en plena zona de impacto sentí la necesidad de agarrarme a su flacucho brazo con las dos manos. Ella no me pondría en peligro, pero el hecho de estar en un sótano con unos cincuenta tíos universitarios y borrachos, decididos a derramar sangre y ganar dinero, no me hacía confiar mucho en nuestras posibilidades de salir ilesas.

Desde que Erza había conocido a Jellal en la sesión de orientación del primer curso, solía acompañarlo a las peleas clandestinas que tenían lugar en los diversos sótanos de la Universidad Fairy Tail. Cada evento se llevaba a cabo en un lugar diferente y se mantenía en secreto hasta una hora antes de la pelea.

Como me movía en un entorno bastante más tranquilo, me sorprendió saber de un mundo clandestino en Fairy Tail; pero Jellal lo conocía incluso antes de haberse matriculado. Natsu, compañero de habitación y primo de Jellal, participó en su primera pelea hacía siete meses. Se decía que él, ya como estudiante de primer año, había sido el rival más letal que Gajeel había visto en los tres años desde que había creado el Círculo. Al empezar el segundo curso, Natsu era invencible, de modo que las ganancias le permitían pagar a Jellal sin problemas el alquiler y las facturas.

Gajeel se llevó nuevamente el megáfono a los labios; el ajetreo y los gritos aumentaron a un ritmo febril.

—¡Esta noche tenemos a un nuevo adversario! El luchador y estrella del equipo universitario de Fairy Tail, ¡Lyon Bastia!

Las ovaciones continuaron y la multitud se separó como el mar rojo cuando Lyon entró en la sala. Se formó un espacio circular; la turba silbó, abucheó y se burló del rival. Él daba brincos, sacudía el cuello de un lado a otro; tenía el rostro serio y concentrado. La multitud se calmó con un sordo rugido, y luego me llevé las manos a los oídos cuando la música retumbó por los grandes altavoces al otro extremo de la sala.

—¡Nuestro siguiente adversario no necesita presentación, pero, como me da un miedo que te cagas, ahí va de todos modos! ¡Temblad, chicos, y quitaos las bragas, señoritas! Con todos vosotros: ¡Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel!

El volumen se disparó cuando Natsu apareció por una puerta al otro lado de la sala. Hizo su entrada con el pecho desnudo, tranquilo y espontáneo. Caminó sin prisas hacia el centro del perímetro, como si llegara al trabajo un día cualquiera. Sus músculos fibrosos se estiraron bajo la piel tatuada mientras chocaba los puños contra los nudillos de Lyon. Natsu se inclinó hacia Lyon y se susurró algo al oído; el luchador mantuvo con gran dificultad su expresión severa. Ambos contendientes estaban de pie uno frente al otro, mirándose directamente a los ojos. Lyon tenía una mirada asesina; Natsu parecía ligeramente divertido.

Los dos hombres retrocedieron un poco; Gajeel hizo sonar la sirena del megáfono. Lyon adoptó una postura defensiva y Natsu lo atacó. Al perder la línea de visión, me puse de puntillas, balanceándome de un lado a otro para observar mejor. Subía poco a poco, deslizándome entre la turba que gritaba. Recibí codazos en los costados y golpes de hombros que chocaban contra mí, y me hacían rebotar de aquí para allá como una bola de pinball. Empezaba a ver las cabezas de Lyon y Natsu, así que seguí abriéndome paso hacia adelante.

Cuando por fin alcancé la primera fila, Lyon cogió a Natsu con sus fuertes brazos e intentó tirarlo al suelo. Cuando Lyon se inclinó hacia atrás con el movimiento, Natsu estrelló la rodilla contra la cara de su rival. Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse del golpe, Natsu lo atacó; sus puños alcanzaron la cara ensangrentada de Lyon una y otra vez. Cinco dedos se hundieron en mi brazo y me eché hacia atrás.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Lucy?— preguntó Jellal.

—¡No veo nada desde ahí atrás!— grité.

Me volví justo a tiempo para ver a Lyon lanzar un puñetazo. Natsu se giró y por un momento pensé que solo había evitado el golpe, pero dio una vuelta completa, hasta clavar el codo derecho en el centro de la nariz de Lyon. La sangre me roció la cara y la salpicó la parte superior de mi chaqueta. Lyon cayó al suelo de cemento con un ruido sordo y en un instante la sala se quedó en completo silencio.

Gajeel lanzó un pañuelo de tela escarlata sobre el cuerpo sin fuerzas de Lyon y la multitud estalló. El dinero cambió de manos una vez más y las expresiones se dividieron entre la suficiencia y la frustración. El vaivén de la gente me zarandeaba. Erza me llamó desde algún punto de la parte de atrás, pero yo estaba hipnotizada por el rastro color rojo que iba del pecho a la cintura. Unas botas negras y pesadas se pararon frente a mí, desviando mi atención hacia el suelo. Mis ojos volaron hacia arriba: tejanos manchados de sangre, unos abdominales bien cincelados, un torso desnudo, tatuado, empapado de sudor y, finalmente, unos cálidos ojos jade. Alguien me empujó por detrás y Natsu me tomó por el brazo antes de que cayera hacia adelante.

—¡Eh! ¡Alejaos de ella!— exclamó Natsu, con el ceño fruncido mientras apartaba a cualquiera que se me acercase.

Su expresión seria se fundió en una sonrisa al ver mi ropa y luego me secó la cara con una toalla.

—Lo siento, Coneja.

Gajeel le dio a Natsu unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Vamos, Salamander! ¡Tu dinero te espera!

Sus ojos no se apartaron de los míos.

—Vaya, qué lástima lo de la chaqueta. Te queda bien.

Acto seguido, fue engullido por sus fans y desapareció tal y como había llegado.

—¿En qué pensabas, idiota?— gritó Erza, tirándome del brazo.

—He venido aquí para ver una pelea, ¿no?— sonreí.

—Lucy, ni siquiera deberías estar aquí— me regañó Jellal.

—Erza tampoco— le contesté.

—¡Ella no intenta meterse en el ring!— dijo frunciendo el ceño— Vámonos.

Erza me sonrió y me limpió la cara.

—Eres un grano en el culo, Lucy. Dios, ¡cómo te quiero!.

Me rodeó el cuello con el brazo y nos abrimos paso en dirección a las escaleras y hacia la noche.

Erza me acompañó hasta mi cuarto y luego se burló de Evergreen, mi compañera de habitación. Enseguida me quité la rebeca ensangrentada y la arrojé al cesto de ropa sucia.

—Qué asco ¿Dónde has estado?— preguntó Evergreen desde su cama.

Miré a Erza, quien se encogió de hombros.

—Ha sangrado por la nariz. ¿Nunca has visto uno de los famosos sangrados de nariz de Lucy?— Evergreen se puso las gafas y negó con la cabeza— Seguro que lo harás.

Me guiñó un ojo y luego cerró la puerta tras ella.

Menos de un minuto después, sonó mi móvil. Como de costumbre, Erza me enviaba un SMS a los pocos segundos de habernos despedido.

_M kedo cn jell, t veo mñn reina dl ring_

Le eché una ojeada a Evergreen, quien me miraba como si mi nariz fuera a chorrear de un momento a otro.

—Era broma— le dije.

Evergreen asintió con indiferencia y luego bajó la mirada hacia los libros desordenados sobre su colcha.

—Creo que voy a darme una ducha— dije mientras cogía una toalla.

—Avisaré a los medios de comunicación— ironizó Evergreen, sin levantar la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Jellal y Erza comieron conmigo. Yo tenía toda la intención se sentarme sola, pero, a medida que los estudiantes empezaron a llenar la cafetería, tanto los compañeros de fraternidad de Jellal como los del equipo de fútbol ocuparon las sillas a mi alrededor. Algunos de ellos habían estado en la pelea, pero ninguno mencionó mi experiencia al borde del cuadrilátero.<p>

—Jellal— llamó una voz de paso.

Jellal asintió con la cabeza; Erza y yo nos dimos la vuelta y vimos a Natsu mientras tomaba asiento al final de la mesa. Dos exuberantes peliblancas lo seguían. Una de ellas se sentó en el regazo de Natsu, mientras que la otra se sentó junto a él y aprovechó para toquetearle la camisa.

—Me están entrando ganas de vomitar— murmuro Erza.

La peliblanca del regazo de Natsu se volvió hacia ella.

—Te he oído, guarra.

Erza agarró su bocadillo, lo lanzó al otro lado de la mesa y estuvo a punto de alcanzar la cara de la chica. Antes de que esta pudiera decir una palabra más, Natsu relajó las rodillas y la mandó directa al suelo.

—¡Ay!— chilló ella, levantando la mirada hacia Natsu.

—Erza es amiga mía. Tendrás que buscarte otro regazo, Lisanna.

—¡Natsu!— gimió la chica mientras se ponía de pie.

Natsu volvió su atención al plato, ignorándola. Ella miró a su hermana y resopló, luego las dos se fueron cogidas de la mano. Como si nada hubiera pasado, Natsu le guiñó el ojo a Erza y engulló otro bocado. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de un pequeño corte en su ceja. Intercambió miradas con Jellal y después se puso a hablar con un chico del equipo de fútbol que tenía enfrente.

Cuando la mesa se despejó, Erza, Jellal y yo nos quedamos a hablar sobre los planes para el fin de semana. Natsu se levantó para irse, pero se detuvo en la cabecera de nuestra mesa.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Jellal en voz alta, llevándose una mano al oído.

Traté de ignorarlo todo lo que pude, pero, cuando levanté la mirada, Natsu tenía los ojos clavados en mí.

—Ya la conoces, Natsu. ¿Te acuerdas de la mejor amiga de Erza? Estaba con nosotros anoche— dijo Jellal.

Natsu me sonrió con lo que supuse que debía ser su sonrisa más encantadora. Rezumbaba sexo y rebeldía con su pelo alborotado y rosa y los brazos tatuados, y yo puse los ojos en blanco frente a su intento de seducción.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes una mejor amiga, Erza?— preguntó Natsu.

—Desde tercero de secundaria— contestó ella, apretando los labios mientras sonreía hacia mí.

—¿No te acuerdas, Natsu? Le estropeaste la chaqueta.

Natsu sonrió.

—Estropeo mucha ropa.

—Asqueroso— murmuré.

Natsu giró la silla vacía a mi lado y se sentó, apoyando los brazos delante.

—Así que tú eres Coneja, ¿eh?

—No— dije bruscamente— tengo un nombre.

El modo en que me dirigía a él parecía divertirlo, y eso solo hizo que me enfadara más.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es?— preguntó.

Lo ignoré y di un mordisco al último trozo de manzana que me quedaba.

—Entonces te llamas Coneja— dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Miré a Erza y luego me volví hacia Natsu.

—Oye, estoy tratando de comer.

Natsu respondió al desafío que le había lanzado poniéndose más cómodo.

—Me llamo Natsu. Natsu Dragneel.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Sé quién eres.

—Lo sabes, ¿eh?— dijo Natsu, levantando la ceja herida.

—No te hagas ilusiones, es difícil no enterarse cuando hay cincuenta borrachos gritando tu nombre.

Natsu se incorporó un poco.

—Eso me pasa a menudo.

Volví a poner los ojos en blanco y Natsu se echó a reír.

—¿Tienes un tic?

—¿Un qué?

—Un tic, tus ojos no dejan de dar vueltas— se rio de nuevo cuando lo fulminé con la mirada— Aunque lo cierto es que tienes unos ojos alucinantes— dijo, inclinándose a escasos centímetros de mi cara— A ver… ¿De qué color son? ¿Chocolate?

Bajé la mirada al plato, dejando que los largos mechones de mi pelo color rubio formaran una cortina entre nosotros. No me gustaba como me hacía sentir al estar tan cerca. No quería ser como todas esas chicas de Fairy Tail que se ponían coloradas en su presencia. No quería que, de ninguna manera, tuviera ese efecto sobre mí.

—Ni lo sueñes, Natsu. Es como si fuera mi hermana— le advirtió Erza.

—Cariño— dijo Jellal— acabas de decirle que no lo haga, ahora no va a parar.

—No eres su tipo— continuó ella, ignorando a su novio.

Natsu fingió estar ofendido.

—¡Soy el tipo de todas!

Miré hacia él y sonreí.

—¡Ah! Una sonrisa, al final, no seré un cabrón de cojones— dijo guiñando un ojo— Ha sido un placer conocerte, Coneja.

Dio una vuelta alrededor de la mesa y se inclinó hacia el oído de Erza.

Jellal le lanzó una patata frita a su primo.

—¡Aparta tus labios de la oreja de mi chica, Natsu!

—¡Solo estoy estableciendo contacto!

Natsu retrocedió, con las manos arriba y gesto inocente. Unas chicas lo siguieron, soltando risitas y pasándose los dedos por el pelo para llamar su atención. Él les abrió la puerta y ellas casi chillaron de placer.

Erza se echó a reir.

—Oh no, estás en apuros, Lucy

—¿Qué te ha dicho?— pregunté, desconfiada.

—Quiere que la lleves a casa, ¿verdad?— dijo Jellal.

Erza asintió y él negó con la cabeza.

—Eres una chica inteligente Lucy. Ahora bien, si caes en su puto juego y acabas cabreándote con él, no la pagues conmigo o con Erza ¿vale?.

Sonreí.

—A mi no me pasará, Jellal ¿ Acaso me has tomado por uno de esos clones de barbie?

—No, a ella no le va a pasar— le aseguró Erza, tocándole el brazo.

—No sería la primera vez, Erza ¿ Sabes cuantas veces me ha jodido las cosas por acostarse con la mejor amiga de alguien? De pronto salir conmigo es un conflicto de intereses, ¡porque sería confraternizar con el enemigo! Te lo advierto, Lucy— dijo mirándome— no le pidas a Erza que deje de verme porque te creas las gilipolleces de Natsu, date por avisada.

—No hacía falta, pero te lo agradezco— dije

Intenté tranquilizarlo con una sonrisa, pero su pesimismo era el resultado de años de decepciones causadas por las jugarretas de Natsu.

* * *

><p>Erza me saludó con la mano y se fue con Jellal, mientras yo me encaminaba a la clase de la tarde. Entrecerré los ojos ante el resplandor del sol y agarré las correas de mi mochila. Fairy Tail era exactamente lo que yo esperaba; desde las aulas más pequeñas hasta las caras desconocidas. Para mí era un nuevo comienzo; finalmente podía ir caminando a algún sitio sin tener que aguantar los susurros de quienes lo sabían todo, o creían saberlo, sobre mi pasado. Era igual que los demás estudiantes de primero que se iban a clase con los ojos bien abiertos y ansiosos por aprender; nada de miradas, rumores, lástima o reprobación. Solo la impresión que yo quería causar: Lucy Heartfilia, seria y vestida de cachemira.<p>

Dejé la mochila en el suelo y me derrumbé en la silla antes de agacharme para sacar mi portátil del bolso. Cuando me incorporé para dejarlo en la mesa, Natsu se sentó en la mesa de al lado.

—Bien, puedes tomar apuntes por mí— dijo.

Mordió el bolígrafo que llevaba en la boca y lució su mejor sonrisa.

Lo miré con desprecio.

—Ni siquiera estás en esta clase.

—Cómo que no, suelo sentarme allí, en el fondo— dijo, y señaló con la cabeza la fila de arriba, un pequeño grupo de chicas me miraba fijamente y vi una silla vacía en medio.

—No voy a tomar apuntes por ti— aclaré mientras encendía el portátil.

Natsu se inclinó de tal manera que podía sentir su aliento sobre mi mejilla.

—Lo siento…¿he dicho algo que te ofenda?— suspiré y negué con la cabeza— entonces, ¿Qué problema tienes?

Mantuve la voz baja.

—No voy a acostarme contigo, deberías dejarlo ya.

Una sonrisa cruzó lentamente su cara antes de hablar.

—No te he pedido que te acostaras conmigo— se quedó pensando, mirando fijamente el techo— ¿verdad?

—No soy un clon de Barbie o una de tus groupies de allí— le dije mientras echaba un vistazo a las chicas de atrás— No me impresionas con tus tatuajes, tus encantos o tu indiferencia estudiada ¿Por qué no dejas ya tus numeritos?

—De acuerdo, coneja— Era totalmente inmune a mis cortes— ¿Por qué no te vienes con Erza esta noche?

Me reí de su petición, pero él se acercó más.

—No intento pillar cacho contigo, solo quiero pasar el rato.

—¿Pillar cacho? ¿Cómo consigues acostarte con alguien si le hablas de esta manera?

Natsu se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Ven y ya está, ni siquiera flirtearé contigo, te lo prometo.

—Me lo pensaré

El profesor Jura entró pausadamente, y Natsu volvió la mirada al frente del aula con una sonrisa esbozada, que permanecía en su rostro, le marcaba un hoyuelo en la mejilla. Cuanto más sonreía, más ganas tenia de odiarlo y, aun así, eso era precisamente lo que me hacía imposible odiarlo.

—¿Alguien sabe decirme que presidente tenía una mujer bizca que padecía de feítis aguda?— preguntó Jura

—Asegúrate de tenerlo apuntado— susurró Natsu— me hará falta para las entrevistas de trabajo.

—¡Shh!— dije mientras tecleaba cada palabra de Jura.

Natsu sonreía relajado en su silla, durante el tiempo que duró la clase, bostezaba o se apoyaba en mi brazo para mirar la pantalla. Traté de ignorarlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero su proximidad y los músculos abultados de su brazo me lo ponían difícil. Después, se puso a juguetear con la pulsera de cuero negro de su muñeca hasta que Jura nos dejó marchar. Salí corriendo por la puerta y atravesé el pasillo. Justo cuando ya me sentía a una distancia segura, Natsu Dragneel apareció a mi lado.

—¿Te lo has pensado?— preguntó mientras se colocaba las gafas de sol.

Una chica rubia se plantó delante de nosotros, con los ojos como platos y llenos de esperanza.

—Hola Natsu— canturreó mientras jugaba con su pelo.

Me detuve, intentando esquivar su voz melosa, y se fue andando después de rodearla. Ya la había visto antes, hablando de manera normal en las zonas compartidas de los dormitorios de las chicas: Jenny Realight. Su tono de voz entonces parecía mucho más maduro y me pregunté porque creería que a Natsu le parecería atractiva esa vocecita de niña. Balbuceó en una octava un poco más alta, hasta que él volvió a ponerse a mi lado.

Después de sacar un mechero del bolsillo, se encendió un cigarrillo y soltó una espesa nube de humo.

—¿Por dónde iba? Ah, si… estabas pensando.

Hice una mueca.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Has decidido si vas a venir?

—Si digo que si ¿dejaras de seguirme?

Consideró mi condición y después asintió.

—Si

—Entonces iré

—¿Cuándo?

Solté un suspiro.

—Esta noche…Iré esta noche.

Natsu sonrió y se detuvo en seco.

—Genial, nos vemos luego Conejita.

Doblé la esquina y me encontré a Erza de pie con Gray fuera de nuestro dormitorio. Los tres habíamos acabado en la misma mesa en la sesión de orientación para los estudiantes de primer año, y sabia que sería la tercera rueda de nuestra bien engrasada maquina. No era excesivamente alto pero me superaba, tenía el cabello azul oscuro y normalmente lo traía alborotado.

—¿Natsu Dragneel? Por dios Lucy ¿desde cuándo te aventuras por aguas tan peligrosas?— dijo Gray con mirada de desaprobación.

Erza se sacó el chicle de la boca formando un largo hilo.

—Si intentas ahuyentarlo solo vas a empeorar las cosas, no está acostumbrado a eso.

—¿Y qué sugieres que haga? ¿Acostarme con él?

Erza se encogió de hombros.

—Ahorraría tiempo.

—Le he dicho que iría a su casa esta noche.

Gray y Erza intercambiaron miradas.

—¿Qué?

—Me prometió que dejaría de darme lata si decía que si, tu estarás en su casa esta noche ¿No?

—Pues si— dijo Erza— ¿de verdad vas a venir?

Sonreí y los dejé para entrar a los dormitorios, preguntándome si Natsu haría honor a su promesa de no flirtear conmigo. No era difícil calarlo; o bien me veía como un reto o como lo suficientemente poco atractiva como para ser buena amiga. No estaba segura de que opción me molestaba más.

Cuatro horas después, Erza llamó a mi puerta para llevarme a casa de Jellal y Natsu. Cuando salí al pasillo, no se contuvo.

—¡Puf, Lucy! ¡Pareces una sin techo!

—Bien— dije sonriendo por mi conjunto.

Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo. Me había quitado el maquillaje y me había cambiado las lentillas por gafas de montura negra rectangular, llevaba una camiseta raída y pantalones de chándal y andaba con un par de chanclas. Unas horas antes se me había ocurrido que lo mejor, en cualquier caso, era ir lo menos atractiva posible, si todo iba según lo previsto, las ansias de Natsu se calmarían al instante y dejaría a un lado su ridícula persistencia. Si buscaba ser mi colega, seguiría siendo demasiado joven para dejarse ver conmigo.

* * *

><p>Erza bajó la ventanilla y escupió el chicle.<p>

—Está tan claro lo que haces…¿Por qué no te revuelcas directamente en mierda de perro para completar tu vestimenta?

—No intento impresionar a nadie— dije

—Obviamente.

Nos detuvimos en el aparcamiento del complejo de apartamentos de Jellal y seguí a Erza hasta las escaleras. Jellal abrió la puerta y se rio cuando entré.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Intentar estar poco impresionante— dijo Erza

Erza siguió a Jellal a su habitación, la puerta se cerró y me quedé sola; me sentía fuera de lugar. Me acomodé en el sillón reclinable que estaba más cerca de la puerta y me quité las chanclas.

Estéticamente, su apartamento era más agradable que el típico piso de solteros, en las paredes estaban colgados los predecibles posters de mujeres medio desnudas y letreros de calles robados, pero estaba limpio, los muebles eran nuevos y no olía ni a cerveza putrefacta ni a ropa sucia.

—Ya iba siendo hora de que aparecieras— dijo Natsu mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá.

Sonreí, me subí las gafas sobre la nariz y esperé a que él se burlara de mi aspecto.

—Erza tenía que acabar un trabajo.

—Hablando de trabajos, ¿has empezado ya el de historia?

Mi pelo enmarañado ni siquiera le hizo pestañear y fruncí el ceño por su reacción.

—¿Tu si?

—Lo he acabado esta tarde

—No hay que entregarlo hasta el miércoles que viene— dije, sorprendida.

—Pues yo acabo de rematarlo ¿Qué dificultad hay en un ensayo de dos páginas sobre Grant?

—Supongo que yo lo dejo todo para el último momento— admití, encogiéndome de hombros— Probablemente no lo empiece hasta el fin de semana.

—Bueno, si necesitas ayuda, no tienes más que decírmelo.

Esperé a que se riera o diera alguna señal de que estaba bromeando, pero lo decía con sinceridad.

Levanté una ceja.

—¿Tú vas a ayudarme con ese artículo?

—Tengo un sobresaliente en esa asignatura— dijo él, un poco ofendido por mi incredulidad.

—Tiene sobresalientes en todas sus asignaturas, es un puñetero genio. Lo odio— dijo Jellal, mientras conducía a Erza al salón de la mano.

Observé a Natsu con una expresión de duda y levantó las cejas.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que un tío cubierto de tatuajes y que pega puñetazos para ganarse la vida no puede sacar buenas notas? No estoy en la universidad porque no tenga nada mejor que hacer.

—Entonces ¿Por qué tienes que pelear? ¿Por qué no intentaste pedir una beca?— pregunté

—Lo hice, y me concedieron la mitad de la matricula, pero hay libros, gastos diarios y tengo que pagar la otra mitad en algún momento. Lo digo en serio, coneja, si necesitas ayuda con algo, no tienes más que pedírmelo.

—No necesito que me ayudes, sé escribir un ensayo.

Quería dejarlo así, debería haberlo hecho, pero aquella nueva faceta suya que se había revelado me picaba la curiosidad.

—¿Y no puedes encontrar otro modo de ganarte la vida? Menos, no sé, ¿sádico?

Natsu se encogió de hombros.

—Es una forma fácil de ganarse la vida, no puedo ganar tanto dinero en el centro comercial.

—No diría que encajar golpes en la cara sea fácil.

—¿Cómo? ¿Te preocupas por mi?— preguntó parpadeando por la sorpresa.

Torcí el gesto y él se rió

—No me alcanzan muy a menudo, si intentan pegarme, me muevo. No es tan difícil.

Solté una carcajada.

—Actúas como si nadie más hubiera llegado a esa conclusión.

—Cuando doy un puñetazo, lo encajan e intentan responder, así no se ganan las peleas.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Karate kid? ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear?

Jellal y Erza se miraron y agacharon la cabeza, no tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que había metido la pata.

Natsu no parecía afectado.

—Mi padre tenía problemas con la bebida y mal carácter, y además mis cuatro hermanos mayores llevaban el gen cabrón.

—¡Oh!— me ardían las orejas.

—No te avergüences, coneja. Papá dejó de beber y mis hermanos crecieron.

—No me avergüenzo— dije, mientras jugueteaba con los mechones sueltos de pelo y decidía arreglármelo y hacerme otra cola para intentar ignorar el incomodo silencio.

—Me gusta el estilo natural que llevas hoy, las chicas no suelen aparecerse así por aquí.

—Me obligaste a venir, y además no pretendía impresionarte— dije molesta, porque mi plan hubiera fallado.

Puso su sonrisa de niño pequeño y aumenté mi enfado en un grado con la esperanza de disimular mi incomodidad. No sabía cómo se sentían la mayoría de las chicas con él, pero había visto como se comportaban. Yo estaba experimentando una sensación más cercana a la nausea y a la desorientación que al enamoramiento tonto y cuanto más intentaba él hacerme sonreír, mas incomoda me sentía yo.

—Ya estoy impresionado, normalmente no tengo que suplicar a las chicas que vengan a mi apartamento.

—Claro— dije, torciendo el gesto por el asco.

Era el peor tipo de petulante. No solo era descaradamente consciente de su atractivo, sino que estaba tan acostumbrado a que las mujeres se le lanzaran al cuello que mi comportamiento distante le resultaba refrescante en lugar de un insulto. Tendría que cambiar de estrategia.

Erza señaló la televisión y la encendió.

—Dan una buena peli esta noche ¿Alguien quiere descubrir donde esta Baby Jane?

Natsu se levantó.

—Justo ahora pensaba salir a cenar ¿tienes hambre Coneja?

—Ya he comido— respondí indiferente.

—No, que va— dijo Erza antes de darse cuenta de su error— oh… eh… es verdad, olvidaba que te has zampado una ¿pizza? Antes de irnos.

Puse una mueca de exasperación ante su deprimente intento de arreglar su metedura de pata y esperé la reacción de Natsu.

Cruzó la habitación y abrió la puerta.

—Vamos, tienes que estar hambrienta.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A donde tú quieras, podemos ir a una pizzería.

Bajé la mirada a mi ropa.

—La verdad es que no estoy vestida apropiadamente.

Se detuvo un momento a evaluarme y después se rió.

—Estas bien, vámonos, me muero de hambre.

Me levanté y me despedí de Erza con la mano, adelantando a Natsu para bajar las escaleras. Me detuve en el aparcamiento, observando con horror como cogía una moto de color negro.

—Uf..—solté encogiendo los dedos de los pies desnudos.

Me lanzó una mirada.

—Venga, sube. Iré despacio.

—¿Qué es eso?— pregunté, leyendo demasiado tarde lo que ponía en el depósito de combustible.

—Es una Harley Night Rod, es el amor de mi vida, así que no arañes la pintura cuando te subas.

—¡Pero si llevo chanclas!

Natsu se quedó mirando como si hablara en algún idioma extranjero.

—Y yo botas, ¡venga, sube!

Se puso las gafas de sol y el motor rugió cuando le infundió vida. Me subí y busqué detrás de mi algún sitio al que agarrarme, pero mis dedos se deslizaron desde el cuero a la tapa de plástico de la luz trasera.

Natsu me cogió de las muñecas y me hizo abrazarlo por la cintura.

—No hay nada a lo que agarrarse, solo yo Coneja. No te sueltes— dijo al tiempo que empujaba la moto hacia atrás con los pies.

Con un giro de muñeca, puso rumbo hacia la calle y salió despedido como un cohete, los mechones de pelo que llevaba sueltos me golpearon la cara, y me agaché detrás de Natsu, sabiendo que acabaría con bichos aplastado en las gafas si miraba por encima de su hombro.

Pisó el acelerador al llegar al camino del restaurante y en cuanto se detuvo, no tardé ni un minuto en bajar a la seguridad del cemente.

—¡Estás chiflado!

Natsu se rió mientras apoyaba la moto sobre su soporte antes de desmontar.

—Pero si he respetado el límite de velocidad…

—¡Si, si hubiéramos ido por una autopista!— dije mientras me soltaba la cola de caballo para deshacerme los enredones con los dedos.

Natsu observó cómo me retiraba el pelo de la cara y después se encaminó hacia la puerta y la mantuvo abierta.

—No dejaría que te pasara nada malo Coneja.

Entré furiosa en el restaurante, aunque mi cabeza todavía no se había sincronizado con los pies. El aire se lleno de olor a grasa y hierbas aromáticas cuando lo seguí por la moqueta roja salpicada de migajas de pan. Eligió una mesa con bancos en la esquina, lejos de los grupos de estudiantes y familias, y después pidió dos cervezas. Eché un vistazo al local: observé a los padres obligando a sus bulliciosos hijos a comer y esquivé las inquisitivas miradas de los estudiantes de Fairy Tail.

—Claro, Natsu— dijo la camarera, apuntando nuestras bebidas.

Parecía un poco alterada por su presencia cuando regresó a la cocina. Repentinamente avergonzada por mi apariencia, me recogí detrás de las orejas los mechones de pelo que el viento había hecho volar.

—¿Vienes aquí a menudo?— pregunté mordazmente.

Natsu apoyó los codos en la mesa y clavó sus ojos jade en los míos.

—Y bien, ¿Cuál es tu historia, coneja? ¿Odias a los hombres en general, o solo a mí?

—Creo que solo a ti— gruñí.

Soltó una carcajada: mi mal humor le divertía.

—No consigo acabar de entenderte, eres la primera chica a la que le he dado asco antes de acostarse conmigo, no te aturrullas cuando hablas conmigo ni intentas atraer mi atención.

—No es ningún tipo de treta, simplemente no me gustas.

—No estarías aquí si no te gustara.

Mi entrecejo se relajó involuntariamente y suspiré.

—No he dicho que seas mala persona, simplemente no me gusta que saquen conclusiones de cómo soy por el mero hecho de tener vagina.

Centré mi atención en los granos de sal que había sobre la mesa hasta que oí que Natsu se atragantaba.

Abrió los ojos como platos y se agitó con carcajadas que parecían aullidos.

—¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Me estas matando! Ya está, tenemos que ser amigos, y no acepto un no por respuesta.

—No me importa que seamos amigos, pero eso no implica que tengas que intentar meterte en mis bragas cada cinco segundos.

—No vas acostarte conmigo, lo pillo— intenté no sonreír, pero fracasé. Se le iluminó la mirada— Tienes mi palabra. Ni siquiera pensaré en tus bragas…, a menos que quieras que lo haga.

Hinqué los codos en la mesa y apoyé mi peso en ellos.

—Y eso no pasará, así que podemos ser amigos.

Una sonrisa traviesa afiló sus rasgos mientras se acercaba un poco más.

—Nunca digas de esta agua no beberé.

—Bueno ¿y cuál es tu historia?— pregunté— ¿siempre has sido Natsu Salamander Dragneel, o te bautizaron así cuando llegaste aquí?

Hice un gesto con dos dedos de cada mano para marcar unas comillas cuando dije su apodo, y por primera vez su confianza flaqueó. Parecía un poco avergonzado.

—No, Gajeel empezó con eso después de mi primera pelea.

Sus respuestas cortas comenzaban a fastidiarme.

—¿Ya está? ¿No vas a contarme nada más sobre ti?

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Lo normal. De donde eres, que quieres ser cuando seas mayor…cosas así.

—He nacido aquí y aquí me he criado. Y estoy especializándome en justicia criminal.

Con un suspiro, desenvolvió los cubiertos y los puso al lado de su plato. Miró por encima del hombro, con la mandíbula tensa. A dos mesas de distancia, el equipo de futbol de Fairy Tail estalló en carcajadas, y Natsu pareció molestarse por el objeto de sus risas.

—Estás de broma— dije sin poder creer lo que había dicho.

—No, soy de aquí— dijo él distraído.

—Me refiero a tu licenciatura, no pareces el tipo de chico que se especializa en derecho penal.

Juntó las cejas, repentinamente centrado en nuestra conversación.

—¿Por qué?

Repasé los tatuajes que le cubrían el brazo.

—Diré simplemente que no te pega lo de derecho penal.

—No me meto en problemas… la mayor parte del tiempo. Papá era bastante estricto.

—¿Y tu madre?

—Murió cuando yo era niño— comentó con total naturalidad.

—Lo.. lo siento— dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Su respuesta me pilló desprevenida, rechazó mi simpatía.

—No la recuerdo, mis hermanos sí, pero yo solo tenía tres años cuando murió.

—Cuatro hermanos ¿eh? ¿Cómo los distinguías?

—Los distinguía según quien golpeaba más fuerte, que resultó coincidir con el orden de sus edades Macao, los gemelos… Laxus y Gildarts, después Romeo. Es mejor que nunca te quedes a sola en una habitación con Laxus y Gildarts. Aprendí de ellos la mitad de lo que hago en el Círculo. Romeo era el más pequeño, pero también el más rápido. Ahora es el único que podría darme un puñetazo.

Sacudí la cabeza, aturdida por la idea de cinco Natsus correteando por una sola casa.

—¿Y todos llevan tatuajes?

—Si, menos Macao, trabaja como ejecutivo en Onibus.

—¿Y tu padre? ¿Dónde está?

—Anda por aquí— dijo él.

Volvía a apretar las mandíbulas, cada vez mas irritado con el equipo de futbol.

—¿De qué se ríen?— le pregunté, señalando la ruidosa mesa.

Sacudió la cabeza, era evidente que no quería compartirlo. Me crucé de brazos, sin saber cómo estar en mi asiento, nerviosa por lo que estarían diciendo que tanto le molestaba—Dímelo.

—Se están riendo de que te haya traído a comer, primero. No suele ser mi… rollo.

—¿Primero?— cuando caí en la cuenta de a qué se refería, Natsu se rió de mi expresión. Entonces, hablé sin pensar— Yo que temía que se estuvieran riendo de que te vieran con alguien vestido así… y resulta que piensan que me voy a acostar contigo— farfullé.

—¿Por qué no iban a tener que verme contigo?

—¿De que estábamos hablando?— pregunté intentando ocultar el calor que sentía en mis mejillas.

—De ti. ¿En qué te vas a especializar?— preguntó él

—Oh, eh…, por ahora estoy en las asignaturas comunes, todavía no me he decidido, pero me inclino hacia la contabilidad.

—Pero no eres de aquí.

—No, soy de Hargeon. Igual que Erza.

—¿Y cómo acabaste aquí si vivías en Hargeon?

Tiré de la punta de la etiqueta de mi botella de cerveza.

—Simplemente tuvimos que escaparnos.

—¿De qué?

—De mis padres.

—Ah. ¿Y Erza? ¿También tiene problemas con sus padres?

—No, Macarov y Mavis son geniales. Prácticamente me criaron. En cierto modo, me siguió; no quería que viniera aquí sola.

Natsu asintió.

—Bueno, ¿y porque Fairy Tail?

—¿A qué viene este tercer grado?— dije.

Las preguntas estaban pasando de lo trivial a lo personal y empezaba a sentirme incomoda.

Varias sillas se entrechocaron cuando el equipo de futbol dejó sus asientos. Soltaron un último chiste antes de empezar a caminar hacia la puerta. Cuando Natsu se levantó, rápidamente apretaron el paso, los que estaban al final del grupo empujaron a los de adelante para escapar antes de que Natsu cruzara el local. Volvió a sentarse, obligándose a dejar de lado la frustración y el enfado.

Levanté una ceja.

—Ibas a decirme porque elegiste Fairy Tail— me apremió

—Es difícil de explicar— respondí, encogiéndome de hombros— Supongo que me pareció una buena opción.

Sonrió al abrir el menú.

—Sé a qué te refieres.

* * *

><p><strong>Les gustó? owo <strong>

**Déjenme**** un sensualon review para saber si la continuo o la dejo aquí para la posteridad xD**

**...**

**Hey!**

**Tu!**

**Si, Tu! **

**¿Ya dejaste el sensual sensualon review? owo **


	2. ¡Malditas Calderas!

**Hola a todos n.n/ Aquí traigo la continuación de este fic que creo que no les está gustando mucho :c pero espero que a como avance la historia mas gente sea atraída(? xD**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~ **

* * *

><p>Caras familiares ocupaban los asientos de nuestra mesa favorita para comer. Junto a mí se sentaban Erza, a un lado, y Gray, al otro, y los restantes sitios fueron ocupados por Jellal y sus hermanos de su hermandad. Resultaba difícil oír nada con el estruendo sordo que reinaba en la cafetería; además, el aire acondicionado parecía estropeado de nuevo. El ambiente estaba cargado por el olor a fritos y sudor, pero por alguna razón todo el mundo parecía tener más energía de lo normal.<p>

—Hola, Alzack—dijo Jellal, saludando al hombre que estaba sentado delante de mí. Su tono de piel y sus ojos color negro contrastaban con la gorra blanca del equipo de futbol de Fairy Tail que llevaba calada en la frente. —Te eché de menos después del partido del sábado. Me bebí una o seis cervezas por ti— dijo con una sonrisa amplia y blanca.

—Te agradezco el gesto. Llevé a Erza a cenar fuera—dijo inclinándose para besar a Erza en el nacimiento de su larga melena roja.

—Estás sentado en mi silla, Alzack.

Alzack se dio la vuelta y vio a Natsu de pie detrás de él, y entonces me miró, sorprendido.

—Oh, ¿es una de tus chicas, Natsu?

—Desde luego que no—dije, negando con la cabeza.

Alzack miró a Natsu, que lo observaba fijamente con expectación. Alzack se encogió de hombros y se llevó la bandeja al extremo de la mesa.

Natsu me sonrió cuando se acomodó en el asiento.

—¿Qué hay, Coneja?

—¿Qué es eso?—pregunté, incapaz de apartar la mirada de su bandeja. La misteriosa comida de su bandeja parecía hecha de cera.

Natsu se rió y tomó un sorbo de su vaso de agua.

—Las señoras de la cafetería me dan miedo. No estoy por la labor de criticar sus habilidades culinarias.

No me pasaron desapercibidas las miradas inquisitivas de las demás personas sentadas a la mesa. El comportamiento de Natsu les picaba la curiosidad, y yo me contuve para no sonreír por ser la única chica junto a la que insistía en sentarse.

—Uf…, después de comer tenemos el examen de biología—gruñó Erza.

—¿Has estudidado?—pregunté.

—Dios, no. Me pasé la noche intentando convencer a mi novio de que no ibas a acostarte con Natsu.

Los jugadores de fútbol que estaban sentados al extremo de nuestra mesa detuvieron sus risas detestables para escuchar mejor, de manera que llamaron la atención de los demás estudiantes. Miré a Erza, pero parecía ajena a toda responsabilidad y dio un toquecito a Jellal con el hombro.

—Dios, Jellal. Sí que lo llevas mal, ¿no?—preguntó Natsu, lanzando un sobrecito de ketchup a su primo.

Jellal no respondió, pero yo sonreí a Natsu, encantada por la diversión. Erza le frotó la espalda.

—Ya se le pasará. Simplemente necesita un tiempo para creerse que Lucy podrá resistirse a tus encantos.

—No he intentado "encandilarla" —dijo Natsu, con aire de ofensa—Es mi amiga.

Miré a Jellal.

—Te lo dije. No tienes de que preocuparte.

Jellal finalmente me miró a los ojos y, al ver mi expresión de sinceridad, se le iluminó un poco la mirada.

—¿Y tú? ¿Has estudiado?—me preguntó Natsu.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Por mucho tiempo que dedique a estudiar, estoy perdida con la biología. Simplemente parece que no me entra en la cabeza.

Natsu se levantó.

—Vamos.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos a por tus apuntes. Te ayudaré a estudiar.

—Natsu…

—Levanta el culo, Coneja. Vas a clavar ese examen.

Al pasar tiré a Erza de un mechón de su cabello.

—Nos vemos en clase, Erza.

Sonrió.

—Te guardaré un asiento. Voy a necesitar toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir.

Natsu me siguió a mi habitación, y yo saqué mi guía de estudio, mientras él abría mi libro. Me interrogó implacablemente y después me aclaró unas cuantas cosas que no entendía. Tal y como él se explicaba, los conceptos pasaron de confusos a obvios.

—…y las células somáticas se reproducen mediante la mitosis. Y ahí vienen las fases. Suenan parecida a un nombre de mujer. Prometa Anatelo.

Me reí.

—¿Prometa Anatelo?

—Profase, Metafase, Anafase y Telofase.

—Prometa Anatelo—repetí asintiendo.

Me golpeó en la coronilla con los papeles.

—Lo tienes controlado. Te sabes esta guía de estudio de arriba abajo.

Suspiré.

—Bueno…, ya veremos.

—Te acompaño a clase y así te pregunto de camino.

Cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros.

—No te enfadarás si cateo este examen, ¿no?

—No vas a catearlo, Coneja. Aunque la próxima vez deberíamos empezar antes—dijo él, mientras caminaba a mi lado hacia el edificio de ciencias.

—¿Cómo piensas compaginar ser mi tutor con llevar al día tus deberes y entrenarte para tus peleas?

Natsu se rió.

—No entreno para las peleas. Gajeel me llama, me dice dónde es la pelea y yo voy.

Sacudí la cabeza con incredulidad mientras Natsu sujetaba el papel y se preparaba para hacerme la primera pregunta. Casi nos dio tiempo a completar una segunda ronda de la guía de estudio cuando llegué a mi clase.

—Patéales el culo—dijo sonriendo, mientras me entregaba los apuntes, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta.

—Hola, Natsu.—me volví y vi a un hombre alto,que sonreía a Natsu mientras iba a la clase.

—¿Qué hay, Loke?—asintió Travis.

Los ojos de Loke se iluminaron un poco cuando me miró y sonrió.

—Hola, Lucy.

—Hola—respondí, sorprendida de que supiera mi nombre.

Lo había visto en clase, pero nunca nos habíamos presentado.

Loke siguió hasta su asiento, bromeando con quienes se sentaron a su lado.

—¿Quién es ese?—pregunté.

Natsu se encogió de hombros, pero la piel de alrededor de sus ojos parecía mas tensa que antes.

—Es Loke de León, unos de mis hermanos de la hermandad.

—¿Estás en una hermandad?—pregunté, vacilante.

—En Tenroujima, la misma que Jellal. Pensé que lo sabías—dijo, mirando por encima de mí a Loke.

—Bueno…, es que no pareces el tipo de chico que está en una hermandad—dije, observando los tatuajes en sus antebrazos.

Natsu volvió a centrar su atención en mí y sonrió.

—Mi padre es un antiguo miembro, y todos mis hermanos son Tenroujima. Es una tradición familiar.

—¿Y esperan que jures fidelidad a la hermandad?—pregunté, escéptica.

—En realidad, no. Son buenos tipos—dijo él, hojeando mis papeles—Será mejor que te vayas ya a clase.

—Gracias por ayudarme—dije, dándole un golpecito con el codo.

Llegó Erza y la seguí hasta nuestros asientos.

—¿Cómo ha ido?—preguntó ella.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Es un buen tutor.

—¿Solo un tutor?

—También es un buen amigo.

Pareció decepcionada, y yo me reí por la expresión de frustración de su cara. Siempre había sido uno de los sueños de Erza que saliéramos con dos chicos que fueran amigos y compañeros de habitación-guión-primos; para ella, era como si nos tocara el gordo. Quería que compartiéramos habitación cuando decidió venir conmigo a Fairy Tail, pero yo veté su idea con la esperanza de ampliar un poco mi horizonte. Cuando dejó de hacer pucheros por mi decisión, focalizó sus esfuerzos en encontrar a un amigo de Jellal a quien presentarme.

El saludable interés de Natsu había sobrepasado sus expectativas.

El examen acabó resultándome un paseo, y fui a sentarme a los escalones del exterior del edificio para esperar a Erza.

Cuando bajó repentinamente hasta mi lado, con cara de derrota, esperé a que hablara.

—¡Me ha ido fatal!—gritó ella.

—Deberías estudiar con nosotros. Natsu lo explica realmente bien.

Erza soltó un lamento y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro.

—¡No me has ayudado nada! ¿No podías haber hecho algún gesto con la cabeza por cortesía o algo?

Le rodeé el cuello con el brazo y la acompañé hasta nuestra residencia.

* * *

><p>Durante la semana siguiente, Natsu me ayudó con mi ensayo de Historia y me hizo de tutor en biología. Fuimos juntos a ver la lista de notas colgada fuera del despacho del profesor Rob.<p>

Yo era la tercera estudiante con mejor nota.

—¡El tercer puesto de la clase! ¡Bien hecho, Coneja!—dijo él, abrazándome.

Sus ojos brillaban de emoción y orgullo, y di un paso atrás presa de un repentino sentimiento de incomodidad.

—Gracias, Natsu. No habría podido haberlo hecho sin ti—dije, tirando de su camiseta.

Me miró por encima del hombro y empezó a avanzar entre la multitud que había detrás de nosotros.

—¡Abrid paso! ¡Moveos, gente! Haced sitio para el cerebro horriblemente desfigurado y enorme de esta pobre mujer. ¡Es una supergenio!.

Me reí al ver las expresiones de diversión y curiosidad de mis compañeros.

* * *

><p>Conforme pasaron los días, tuvimos que sortear los persistentes rumores acerca de que teníamos una relación. La reputación de Natsu ayudó a acallar el rumor. Nunca había sabido estar con una sola chica más de una noche, así que cuanto más nos veían juntos, mejor entendía la gente nuestra relación platónica como lo que era. Ahora bien, ni siquiera las constantes preguntas sobre nuestro vínculo hicieron disminuir la atención que Natsu recibía de sus compañeras.<p>

Siguió sentándose a mi lado en Historia y almorzando conmigo. No tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que me había equivocado con él, e incluso llegué a defender a Natsu de quienes no lo conocían tan bien como yo.

En la cafetería, Natsu dejó un cartón de zumo de naranja delante de mí.

—No era necesario que te molestaras. Iba a coger uno—dije, mientras me quitaba la chaqueta.

—Bueno, pues ya no tienes que hacerlo—comentó él, con un hoyuelo ligeramente marcado en la mejilla izquierda.

Alzack resopló.

—¿Te has convertido en su criado, Natsu? ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Abanicarla con una hoja de palmera, vestido solo con un bañador Speedo?

Natsu lo fulminó con una mirada asesina, y yo salté en su defensa.

—Tu no podrías ni rellenar un Speedo, Alzack. Así que cierra esa boca.

—¡Calma, Lucy! Estaba bromeando—dijo Alzack, levantando las manos.

—Bueno…, pero no le hables así—dije, frunciendo el ceño.

La expresión de Natsu era una mezcla de sorpresa y gratitud.

—Ahora sí que lo he visto todo. Una chica acaba de defenderme—dijo al tiempo que se levantaba.

Antes de irse con su bandeja, echó una nueva mirada de aviso a Alzack, y entonces salió a reunirse con un pequeño grupo de fumadores que estaban de pie en el exterior del edificio.

Intenté no mirarlo mientras se reía y hablaba. Todas las chicas del grupo competían sutilmente por ponerse a su lado, y Erza me dio un codazo en las costillas cuando se dio cuenta de que mi atención estaba en otro sitio.

—¿Qué miras, Lucy?

—Nada, no estoy mirando nada.

Apoyó la barbilla en la mano y meneó la cabeza.

—Se les ve tanto el plumero…Mira a la rubia. Se ha pasado los dedos por el pelo tantas veces como ha pestañeado. Me pregunto si Natsu se cansará alguna vez de eso.

Jellal asintió.

—Sí que lo hace. Todo el mundo piensa que es un imbécil, pero si supieran toda la paciencia que tiene con cada chica que cree que puede domarlo…No puede ir a ninguna parte sin que anden fastidiándolo. Creedme; es mucho más educado de lo que lo sería yo.

—Ya, estoy segura de que a ti no te encantaría estar en su lugar—dijo Erza, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Natsu se estaba acabando el cigarrillo en el exterior de la cafetería cuando pasé por su lado.

—Espera, Coneja. Te acompaño.

—No tienes que acompañarme a todas las clases, Natsu. Sé llegar sola.

Natsu se distrajo rápidamente con una chica de pelo largo y negro, con minifalda, que pasó a su lado y le sonrió. La siguió con la mirada y asintió a la chica, a la vez que tiraba al suelo el cigarrillo.

—Luego te veo, Coneja.

—Sí—dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco, mientras él corría junto a la chica.

El asiento de Natsu permaneció vacío durante la clase y me descubría a mi misma algo molesta con él porque me hubiera dejado por una chica a la que ni siquiera conocía. El profesor Jura pronto dio la clase por terminada, y me apresuré a cruzar el césped, consciente de que tenía que encontrarme con Gray a las tres para darle los apuntes de Iniciación de la música.

Miré el reloj y apreté el paso.

—¿Lucy?

Loke corrió por el césped para alcanzarme.

—Me parece que todavía no nos hemos presentado oficialmente—dijo tendiéndome la mano—. Loke de León.

Le estreché la mano y sonreí.

—Lucy Hearfilia.

—Estaba detrás de ti cuando viste la nota del examen de Biología. Felicidades.—prosiguió con una sonrisa y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

—Gracias. Natsu me ayudó, si no habría estado al final de esa lista, creéme.

—Oh, sois…

—Amigos.

Loke asintió y sonrió.

—¿Te ha dicho que hay una fiesta en la fraternidad este fin de semana?

—Básicamente hablamos de Biología y comida.

Loke se rió.

—Eso suena mucho a Natsu.

Loke me miró a la cara con sus enormes ojos verdes.

—Deberías venir. Será divertido.

—Lo comentaré con Erza. No creo que tengamos ningún plan.

—¿Sois una especie de pack de dos?

—Hicimos un pacto este verano. Nada de ir a fiestas solas.

—Inteligente—asintió en señal de aprobación.

—Conoció a Jellal en orientación, así que, en realidad, tampoco he tenido que ir con ella a todas partes. Esta será la primera vez que necesite pedírselo, así que estoy segura que vendrá encantada.

Me encogí intimidada. No solo balbuceaba, sino que había dejado claro que no solían invitarme a las fiestas.

—Genial, nos vemos allí—dijo él.

Se despidió con su sonrisa perfecta, propia de un modelo de revista, se dio media vuelta para seguir andando por el campus.

Observé cómo se alejaba: alto, bien afeitado, con una camisa ajustada de rayas finas y pantalones vaqueros. Su pelo ondulado, café castaño, se movía mientras caminaba.

Me mordí el labio, halagada por su invitación.

—Bueno, este va más a tu ritmo—me dijo Gray al oído.

—Es mono ¿verdad?—pregunté, incapaz de dejar de sonreír.

—Pues sí, oye. Si te mola el rollo pijo y la posición del misionero, si.

—¡Gray!—grité, dándole un manotazo en el hombro.

—¿Tienes los apuntes de Iniciación de la música?

—Sí—dije, mientras los sacaba del bolso.

Se encendió un cigarrillo, los sostuvo entre los labios y hojeó los papeles.

—Increíblemente brillante—dijo él, mientras repasaba las páginas. Las dobló, se las guardó en el bolsillo y después dio otra calada—Te viene muy bien que las calderas de Blue Pegasus estén estropeadas. Necesitarás una ducha fría después de la mirada lujuriosa que te ha echado ese grandulón.

—¿La residencia no tiene agua caliente?—lamenté.

—Exactamente—dijo Gray, echándose la mochila al hombro—Me largo a álgebra. Dile a Erza que no se olvide de mí este fin de semana.

—Se lo diré—farfullé, levantando la mirada hacia los antiguos muros de ladrillo de nuestra residencia.

Fui corriendo a mi habitación, empujé la puerta para entrar y dejé caer la mochila en el suelo.

—No tenemos agua caliente—murmuró Evergreen desde su escritorio.

—Eso he oído.

Mi móvil vibró y lo desbloqueé. Había recibido un mensaje de Erza en el que maldecía las calderas. Un momento después, oí una llamada en la puerta.

Erza entró y se desplomó en mi cama, con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Te puedes creer esta mierda? Con todo lo que estamos pagando y ni siquiera podemos darnos una ducha caliente.

Evergreen suspiró.

—Deja de lloriquear. ¿Por qué no te quedas con tu novio y ya está? ¿No has estado haciéndolo ya de todos modos?

Erza lanzó una mirada asesina a Evergreen.

—Buena idea, Evergreen. El hecho de que seas una zorra total resulta útil a veces.

Evergreen no apartó la mirada de la pantalla de su ordenador, sin inmutarse por la pulla.

Erza sacó su teléfono móvil y tecleó un mensaje con una precisión y una velocidad sorprendentes. Su móvil trinó y ella me sonrió.

—Nos quedamos con Jellal y Natsu hasta que arreglen las calderas.

—¿Qué? ¡Desde luego que no!—grité.

—¿Cómo? Por supuesto que sí. No tiene sentido que te quedes tirada aquí, congelándote en la ducha cuando Natsu y Jellal tienen dos baños en su casa.

—A mi no me ha invitado nadie.

—Te he invitado yo. Jellal ya me ha dicho que le parecía bien. Puedes dormir en el sofá… si Natsu no lo usa.

—¿Y si lo utiliza?

Erza se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces, puedes dormir en la cama de Travis.

—¡Ni en sueños!

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—No seas cría, Lucy. Sois amigos, ¿no? Si no ha intentado nada a estas alturas, no creo que lo haga ya.

Sus palabras me cerraron el pico. Natsu había estado rondándome de un modo o de otro todas las noches durante algunas semanas. Me había sentido tan ocupada asegurándome de que todo el mundo supiera que éramos amigos que no se me había ocurrido que realmente solo se mostraba interesado en mi amistad. No estaba segura de por qué, pero me sentí insultada.

Evergreen nos miró con incredulidad.

—¿Natsu Dragneel no ha intentado acostarse contigo?

—¡Somos amigos!—dije a la defensiva.

—Ya, ya, pero ¿ni siquiera lo ha intentado? Se ha acostado con todo el mundo.

—Excepto con nosotras—dijo Erza, escrutándola— Y contigo.

Evergreen se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, yo no lo conozco. Solo he oído hablar de él.

—Exactamente—le espeté—Ni siquiera lo conoces.

Evergreen volvió a su ordenador, ignorando nuestra presencia. Suspiré.

—Vale, Erza. Necesito coger unas cuantas cosas.

—Asegúrate de llevar suficiente ropa para unos cuantos días, quién sabe cuánto tardarán en arreglar las calderas—dijo ella, demasiado emocionada.

El miedo se apoderó de mí, como si fuera a colarme en territorio enemigo.

—Hum…, está bien.

Erza dio un salto y me abrazó.

—¡Qué divertido va a ser esto!

Media hora después, habíamos cargado su Honda y nos dirigíamos al apartamento. Erza apenas se tomó un respiro entre frases incoherentes, mientras conducía. Tocó el claxon cuando se disponía a detenerse donde solía aparcar. Jellal bajó corriendo los escalones y sacó nuestras dos maletas del maletero, antes de seguirnos escaleras arriba.

—Está abierto—dijo él, resoplando.

Erza empujó la puerta y la mantuvo abierta. Jellal gruñó cuando dejó caer nuestro equipaje en el suelo.

—¡Nena, tu maleta pesa diez kilos más que la de Lucy!

Erza y yo nos quedamos heladas cuando una mujer emergió del baño, abotonándose la blusa.

—Hola—dijo ella, sorprendida.

Sus ojos con el rímel corrido nos examinaron antes de ir a parar nuestro equipaje. La reconocí como la chica morena de piernas largas a la que Natsu había seguido desde la cafetería.

Erza clavó la mirada en Jella, que levantó la manos.

—¡Está con Natsu!

Natsu apareció en calzoncillos y bostezó. Miró a su invitada y le dio una palmadita en el trasero.

—La gente a la que esperaba está aquí. Será mejor que te vayas.

Ella sonrió y lo envolvió en sus brazos, mientras los besaba en el cuello.

—Te dejaré mi número sobre la encimera.

—Eh…, no te molestes—dijo Natsu en tono distendido.

—¿Cómo?—preguntó ella, echándose hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¡Siempre lo mismo!—dijo Erza. Miró a la mujer—¿Cómo puede ser que te sorprendas? ¡Es Natsu Dragneel, joder! ¡Es famoso precisamente por eso, pero las chicas siempre se sorprenden!—prosiguió ella volviéndose hacía Jellal, que la rodeó con el brazo y le hizo gestos para que se calmara.

La chica frunció el ceño a Natsu, cogió su cartera y salió hecha una furia, dando un portazo tras ella. Natsu, por su parte, fue hasta la cocina y abrió la nevera como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Erza meneó la cabeza y reanudó su camino por el pasillo. Jellal la siguió, arqueando el cuerpo para compensar el peso de la maleta que arrastraba.

Me derrumbé sobre el sillón abatible y suspiré, mientras me preguntaba si estaba loca por haber accedido a ir allí. No había tenido en cuenta que el apartamento de Jellal era una puerta giratoria para barbies tontas.

Natsu estaba de pie detrás de la encimera donde desayunaban, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y sonriendo.

—¿Qué pasa, Coneja? ¿Has tenido un día duro?

—No, estoy profundamente asqueada.

—¿Conmigo?—sonreía.

Debería haberme imaginado que esa conversación se esperaba, aunque eso solo me hizo sentirme menos dispuesta a contenerme.

—Sí, contigo. ¿Cómo puedes usar a alguien así y tratarla de ese modo?

—¿Cómo la he tratado? Me ha ofrecido su número, y yo lo he rechazado.

Se me abrió la boca de par en par por su falta de remordimiento.

—¿Te acuestas con ella pero no quieres su número?

Natsu se apoyó sobre los codos en el mostrador.

—¿Por qué iba a querer su número si no voy a llamarla?

—¿Y por qué te has acostado con ella si no vas a volver a llamarla?

—Yo no prometo nada a nadie, Coneja. Esa no dijo que quisiera una relación antes de abrirse de piernas en mi sofá.

Me quedé mirando el sofá con repulsión.

—"Esa" es la hija de alguien, Natsu. ¿Qué pasaría si más adelante alguien tratara a tu hija así?

—Será mejor que a mi hija no se le caigan las bragas ante un gilipollas al que acaba de conocer, por decirlo de algún modo.

Crucé los brazos, enfadada por su intento de justificación.

—Entonces, además de admitir que eres un gilipollas, ¿estás diciendo que, como se ha acostado contigo, merecía que la echaran como un gato callejero?

—Lo que digo es que he sido franco con ella. Es adulta. Todo ha sido consentido…, incluso parecía demasiado ansiosa, si quieres que te diga la verdad. Actúas como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

—Ella no parecía tener tan claras tus intenciones, Natsu.

—Las mujeres suelen justificar sus actos con cualquier cosa que se inventan. Esa chica no ha dicho de entrada que quisiera establecer una relación seria, igual que yo no lo he dicho que quería sexo sin compromiso. ¿Dónde ves la diferencia?

—Eres un cerdo.

Natsu se encogió de hombros.

—Me han llamado cosas peores.

Miré fijamente el sofá. Los cojines seguían torcidos y amontonados por su reciente uso. Retrocedí al pensar en cuantas mujeres se habrían entregado sobre esa tapicería. Una tela que parecía picar, por cierto.

—Me parece que dormiré en el sillón—murmuré.

—¿Por qué?

Lo mire, furiosa por la expresión confusa de su cara.

—¡No pienso dormir en esa cosa! ¡A saber encima de qué me estaría tumbando!

Levantó mi maleta del suelo.

—No vas a dormir en el sofá ni el sillón. Vas a dormir en mi cama.

—Que sin duda será más insalubre que el sofá. Estoy segura.

—Nunca ha habido nadie en mi cama aparte de mí.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—¡Por favor!

—Lo digo absolutamente en serio. Me las tiro en el sofá. Nunca las dejo entrar en mi habitación.

—¿Y yo sí puedo usar tu cama?

Levantó un lado de la boca con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Planeas acostarte conmigo esta noche?

—¡No!

—Ahí lo tienes, esa es la razón. Ahora levanta tu malhumorado culo, date una ducha caliente y después podremos estudiar algo de biología.

Me quedé mirándolo durante un momento y, a regañadientes, hice lo que me decía. Me quedé bajo la ducha, desde luego, mucho tiempo, dejando que el agua se llevara con ella mi sentimiento de agravio. Mientras me masajeaba el pelo con el champú, suspiré por lo genial que resultaba ducharse en un baño privado de nuevo, sin chancletas ni neceser, solo la relajante mezcla de agua y vapor.

La puerta se abrió y me sobresalté.

—¿Erza?

—No, soy yo—dijo Natsu.

Automáticamente me tapé con los brazos las partes que no quería que él viera.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Lárgate!

—Te has olvidado de coger una toalla, y te traigo tu ropa, tu cepillo de diente y algún tipo de extraña crema facial que he encontrado en tu bolso.

—¿Has estado rebuscando entre mis cosas?—chillé

No respondió. En lugar de eso, oí girar la llave del grifo y que empezaba a lavarse los dientes. Me asomé por la cortina de plástico, sin dejar de sujetarla contra mi pecho.

—Sal de aquí, Natsu—Levantó la mirada hacía mí, con los labios cubiertos de espuma de la pasta de dientes.

—No puedo irme a la cama sin lavarme los dientes.

—Si te acercas a menos de medio metro de la cortina, te sacaré los ojos mientras duermes.

—No voy a mirar, Coneja—dijo él riéndose.

Esperé bajo el agua con los brazos fuertemente apretados alrededor del pecho. Él escupió, hizo gárgaras y volvió a escupir; después la puerta se cerró. Me aclaré el jabón de la piel, me sequé tan rápido como pude y me vestí con una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos, mientras me ponía las gafas y me pasaba el peine por el pelo. Me fijé en el hidratante de noche que Natsu me había traído, y no pude evitar sonreír. Cuando quería, podía ser atento y casi simpático. Entonces, volvió a abrir la puerta.

—¡Vamos Coneja! ¡Me están saliendo canas aquí afuera!

Le lancé el peine y él se agachó. Después cerró la puerta y se fue riendo para sus adentros hasta su habitación. Me lavé los dientes y después recorrí el pasillo, pasando por delante del dormitorio de Jellal.

—Buenas noches, Lucy—gritó Erza desde la oscuridad.

—Buenas noches, Erza.

Dudé antes de llamar suavemente dos veces a la puerta de Natsu.

—Entra, Coneja. No hace falta que llames.

Abrió la puerta, entré y vi su cama de barras de hierro, en paralelo a la hilera de ventanas que había en el lado más alejado de la habitación. Las paredes estaban desnudas excepto la parte sobre el cabecero, ocupada por un sombrero mexicano. En cierto modo, esperaba que su habitación estuviera cubierta de pósters de mujeres medio desnudas, pero ni siquiera vi un anuncio de marca de cerveza. Su cama era negra; la alfombra, gris; y todo lo demás, blanco. Parecía que acabara de mudarse.

—Bonito pijama—dijo Natsu, observando mis pantalones cortos amarillos y mi camiseta gris. Se sentó en la cama y dio unas palmaditas sobre la almohada que estaba a su lado—Vamos, ven. No voy a morderte.

—No me das miedo—dije, antes de acercarme a la cama y dejar caer mi libro de biología a su lado—¿Tienes un boli?

Él señaló con la cabeza la mesita de noche.

—En el cajón de arriba.

Alargué el brazo sobre la cama y abrí el cajón, donde encontré tres bolígrafos, un lápiz, un tubo de lubricante y un tarro transparente de cristal rebosante de cajas de diferentes marcas de condones. Con asco, cogí un bolígrafo y cerré el cajón.

—¿Qué?—preguntó él, mientras pasaba una página de mi libro.

—¿Has asalto una clínica?

—No ¿por qué?

Le quité el tapón al boli, incapaz de ocultar la expresión de asco de mi cara.

—Por tu provisión de condones de por vida.

—Mejor prevenir que curar, ¿no?

Puse los ojos en blanco. Natsu pasaba las páginas con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Me leyó los apuntes, recalcando los puntos principales mientras me hacía preguntas y me explicaba pacientemente lo que no entendía.

Después de una hora, me quité los ojos y me froté los ojos.

—Estoy rendida. No puedo memorizar ni una sola macromolécula más.

Natsu sonrió y cerró mi libro

—De acuerdo.

Me quedé quieta, sin saber cómo íbamos a arreglárnoslas para dormir. Natsu salió de la habitación al pasillo y murmuró algo al pasar por delante de la habitación de Jellal, antes de abrir el agua de la ducha. Aparté las sábanas y, después, me cubrí con ellas hasta el cuello, mientras oía el agudo silbido del agua que corría por las tuberías.

Diez minutos después, el agua dejó de caer y el suelo crujió bajo los pasos de Natsu. Cruzó la habitación con una toalla alrededor de las caderas. Tenía tatuajes en lados opuestos del pecho, y unos dibujos tribales le cubrían los abultados hombros. En el brazo derecho, las líneas y símbolos negros se extendían desde el hombro hasta la muñeca, mientras que en el izquierdo se detenían en el codo, con una sola línea de texto en la parte inferior del antebrazo. Con toda la intención, me mantuve de espaldas cuando se colocó de pie delante de la cómoda, dejó caer la toalla y se puso un par de calzoncillos.

Tras apagar la luz, se metió en la cama junto a mí.

—¿Vas a dormir aquí?—le pregunté, dándome la vuelta para mirarlo.

La luna llena que entraba por la ventana arrojaba sombras sobre su cara.

—Pues claro. Esta es mi cama.

—Lo sé, pero…—Hice una pausa: las únicas opciones que me quedaban eran el sofá o el sillón.

Natsu sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

—¿A estas alturas todavía no confías en mí? Me portaré bien, lo prometo—dijo.

No discutí, simplemente me di media vuelta y apoyé la cabeza en la almohada, después de amontonar las sábanas detrás de mí para crear una clara barrera entre su cuerpo y el mío.

—Buenas noches, Coneja—me susurró al oído.

Sentí su aliento mentolado en mi mejilla, lo que me puso toda la piel de gallina. Gracias a Dios, estábamos lo suficientemente a oscuras como para que no pudiera ver mi embarazo o el rubor en las mejillas que siguió.

* * *

><p>Parecía que acababa de cerrar los ojos cuando oí el despertador.<p>

Alargué el brazo para apagarlo, pero aparté la mano con horror cuando noté una piel cálida bajo los dedos. Intenté recordar dónde estaba. Cuando obtuve la respuesta, me mortificó que Natsu hubiera podido pensar que lo había hecho a propósito.

—¿Natsu? Tu despertador— susurré. Seguía sin moverse—¡Natsu!—dije, dándole un codazo suave.

Como seguía sin moverse, pasé el brazo por encima de él, buscando a tientas en la penumbra, hasta que noté la parte superior del reloj. No sabía cómo apagarlo, así que empecé a darle golpecitos hasta que di con el botón para retrasar la alarma, y volví a dejarme caer resoplando sobre mi almohada.

Natsu soltó una risita burlona.

—¿Estabas despierto?

—Te prometí que me portaría bien. No dije nada de dejar que tumbaras encima de mí.

—No me he tumbado encima de ti—protesté—No podía llegar al reloj. Probablemente sea la alarma más molesta que haya oído jamás. Suena como un animal moribundo.

Entonces, Natsu extendió el brazo y tocó un botón.

—¿Quieres desayunar?

Lo fulminé con la mirada y dije que no con la cabeza.

—No tengo hambre.

—Pues yo sí. ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo en coche al café que hay calle abajo?

—No creo que pueda aguantar tu falta de habilidad para conducir tan temprano por la mañana—dije.

Me senté en una lateral de la cama, me puse las chancletas y me dirigí a la puerta arrastrando los pies.

—¿Adónde vas?—preguntó.

—A vestirme para ir a clase. ¿Necesitas que te haga un itinerario durante los días que esté aquí?

Natsu se estiró y caminó hacia mí, todavía en calzoncillos.

—¿Siempre tienes tan mal genio o eso cambiará una vez que creas que todo esto no es parte de un elaborado plan para meterme en tus bragas?

Me puso las manos sobres los hombros y noté como sus pulgares me acariciaban la piel al unísono.

—No tengo mal genio.

Se acercó mucho a mí y me susurró al oído:

—No quiero acostarme contigo, Coneja. Me gustas demasiado.

Después, siguió andando hacia el baño y me quedé allí de pie, estupefacta. Las palabras de Evergreen resonaban en mi cabeza. Natsu Dragneel se acostaba con todo el mundo; no podía evitar sentir que tenía algún tipo de carencia al saber que no mostraba el menor deseo ni siquiera de dormir conmigo.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Erza entró.

—Vamos, arriba, ¡el desayuno está listo!—dijo con una sonrisa y sin poder reprimir un bostezo.

—Te estás convirtiendo en tu madre, Erza—refunfuñé, mientras rebuscaba en mi maleta.

—Oooh…Me parece que alguien no ha dormido mucho esta noche pasada.

—Natsu apenas ha respirado en mi dirección—dije mordazmente.

Una sonrisa de complicidad iluminó el rostro de Erza.

—Ah.

—Ah, ¿qué?

—Nada—dijo ella, antes de volver a la habitación de Jellal.

Natsu estaba en la cocina, tarareando una melodía cualquiera mientras preparaba unos huevos revueltos.

—¿Seguro que no quieres?—preguntó.

—Sí, seguro. Gracias de todos modos.

Jellal y Erza entraron en la cocina, y Jellal sacó dos platos del armario, en los que Natsu amontonó los huevos humeantes. Jellal dejó los platos en la encimera, y él y Erza se sentaron juntos para satisfacer el apetito, que, con toda probabilidad, se debía a lo que habían hecho la noche anterior.

—No me mires así, Jellal. Lo siento, simplemente no quiero ir—dijo Erza.

—Pero, nena, en la fraternidad se celebran fiestas de citas dos veces al año—argumentó Jellal mientras masticaba—Todavía queda un mes. Tendrás tiempo suficiente para encontrar un vestido y cumplir con todo el rollo ese de chicas.

—Iría, Jellal…, es muy amable por tu parte…, pero no conoceré a nadie allí.

—Muchas de las chicas que asisten no conoce a mucha gente—dijo él, sorprendido por el rechazo.

Ella se desplomó sobre la silla.

—Las zorras de las fraternidades siempre van a esas cosas. Y todas se conocen…, será raro.

—Vamos, Erza. No me hagas ir solo.

—Bueno…, quizá… ¿podrías encontrar a alguien que acompañara a Lucy?—dijo ella mirándome a mí y después a Natsu. Natsu alzó una ceja, y Jellal negó con la cabeza.

—Natsu no va a fiestas de citas. Son cosas a las que llevas a tu novia…Y Natsu no…, bueno, ya sabes.

—Podríamos emparejarla con alguien.

La miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Sabes que puedo oírte, ¿no?

Erza puso una cara a la que sabía que no podía negarme.

—Lucy, por favor… Te encontraremos a un chico majo e ingenioso, y, por supuesto, me aseguraré de que esté bueno. ¡Te prometo que lo pasarás bien! Y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez consigas ligar.

Natsu dejó caer la sartén en el fregadero.

—No he dicho que no fuera a llevarte.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—No hace falta que me hagas favores, Natsu.

—Eso no es lo que quería decir, Coneja. Las fiestas de citas son para los tíos con novia, y todo el mundo sabe que a mí el rollo de ennoviarme no me va. Sin embargo, contigo no tendré que preocuparme de que mi pareja espere un anillo de compromiso después.

Erza puso morritos.

—Porfi, porfi, Lucy…

—No me mires así—dije en todo quejoso—Natsu no quiere ir; y yo tampoco. No seríamos una compañía agradable.

Natsu cruzó los brazos y se apoyó en el fregadero.

—No he dicho que no quisiera ir. De hecho, creo que sería divertido si fuéramos los cuatro—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Todas las miradas se centraron en mí, y yo retrocedí.

—¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos aquí?

Erza hizo un mohín y Jellal se inclinó hacia delante.

—Porque tengo que ir, Lucy. Soy un novato. Tengo que asegurarme de que todo vaya bien, de que todo el mundo tenga una cerveza en la mano, cosas así.

Natsu cruzó la cocina y me rodeó los hombros con el brazo para acercarme a su lado.

—Vamos, Coneja ¿Vienes conmigo?

Miré a Erza, después a Jellal y finalmente a Natsu.

—Está bien—dije resignada.

Erza chilló y me abrazó, después noté la mano de Jellal en la espalda.

—Gracias, Lucy—dijo.

* * *

><p><strong>Buano~ espero que inviten a sus amiguitos(? a leer el fic y ustedes lo sigan leyendo~<strong>

**Pásense por mis otros fics! Ya saben, publicidad de mi para ustedes ;D**

**Dejen un review para hacerme saber que les este gustando esta historia y continuarla c:**

**...**

**¿Ya dejaste tu review?**

**...**

**O_O**


	3. ¿Que importa lo que piensen los demás?

**¡Hola! *esquiva una piedra* ¡Sé que me extrañaron! *esquiva otra piedra* ¡Aquí les traigo otro capítulo de Beautiful Disaster! *le da un piedra en la cabeza***

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima...o eso nos hace creer o.ó**

**Maravilloso Desastre es propiedad de Jamie Mcguire.**

* * *

><p>Gray dio otra calada. El humo le salió por la nariz en dos espesas columnas de humo. Levanté la cara hacia el sol mientras él me entretenía con su último fin de semana de baile, bebida y una nueva amiga muy persistente.<p>

—Si te está acosando, ¿por qué le dejas que te invite las copas?—me reí.

—Simple, Lucy. Estoy sin pasta.

Volví a reírme, y Gray me dio un codazo en un costado cuando vio que Natsu venía hacia nosotros.

—Hola, Natsu—dijo Gray en tono cantarín, antes de guiñarme un ojo.

—Gray—le respondió él, asintiendo con la cabeza. Movió las llaves en el aire—.Me voy a casa, Coneja. ¿Necesitas que te lleve?

—Justo iba a entrar—dije, sonriéndole desde detrás de mis gafas de sol.

—¿No te quedas conmigo esta noche?—me preguntó. Su cara era una combinación de sorpresa y decepción.

—Sí, sí que me quedo, pero necesito coger unas cuantas cosas que me dejé.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Bueno, pues mi cuchilla, por ejemplo. ¿Qué más te da?

—Sí, ya va siendo hora de que te depiles las piernas. Han estado arrancándome la piel a tiras—dijo él, con una mueca traviesa.

A Gray casi se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas, mientras me echaba una mirada para confirmar lo que había oído. Yo le puse mala cara a Natsu.

—¡Así empiezan los rumores!

Miré a Gray y sacudí la cabeza.

—Estoy durmiendo en su cama…, solo durmiendo.

—Ya—dijo Gray con una sonrisa petulante.

Le di un manotazo a Gray en el brazo antes de abrir la puerta y subir las escaleras. Cuando llegué al segundo piso, Natsu estaba a mi lado.

—Vamos, no te enfades. Solo era una broma.

—Todo el mundo ya da por supuesto que nos estamos acostando. Lo estas empeorando.

—¿Y a quién le importa lo que piensen los demás?

—¡A mí, Natsu! ¡A mí!

Empujé la puerta de mi habitación, metí unas cuantas cosas al azar en una bolsita y después salí furiosa con Natsu pisándome los talones. Se rio mientras me cogía la bolsa que llevaba en la mano, y me quede mirándolo.

—No tiene ninguna gracia. ¿Quieres que toda la universidad piense que soy una de tus zorras?

Natsu frunció el ceño.

—Nadie piensa eso. Y, si alguien lo hace, será mejor que no llegue a mis oídos.

Me sujetó la puerta y , después de pasar, me detuve abruptamente delante de él.

—¡Eh!—dijo él, topándose conmigo.

Me di media vuelta con grandes aspavientos.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! La gente debe de pensar que estamos juntos y que tú siguen sin ninguna vergüenza con tu…estilo de vida. ¡Debo de parecer patética!—dije, dándome cuenta de la situación mientras hablaba— No creo que deba seguir quedándome contigo; de hecho, creo que, en general, deberíamos mantenernos alejados el uno del otro durante un tiempo.

Le cogí la bolsa y él volvió a quitármela de las manos.

—Nadie piensa que estemos juntos, Coneja. No tienes que dejar de hablar conmigo para demostrar nada.

Iniciamos una especia de pelea por la bolsa, y, cuando se negó a soltarla, proferí un fuerte gruñido de frustración.

—¿Alguna vez se había quedado una chica, y me refiero a una que fuera solo tu amiga, a vivir contigo a tu casa? ¿Alguna vez habías llevado y traído chicas a la universidad? ¿O habías comido con alguna todos los días? Nadie sabe que pensar de nosotros, ¡aunque se lo expliquemos!

Fue caminando hasta el aparcamiento con mis cosas como prenda.

—Lo arreglaré, ¿vale? No quiero que nadie piense mal de ti por mi culpa—dijo con gesto turbado. Sus ojos brillaron y sonrió—Déjame compensarte. ¿Por qué no vamos a The Dutch esta noche?

—Pero si es un bar de moteros—dije, mientras observaba como ataba mi bolsa a su moto.

—Vale, pues entonces vayamos al club. Te llevaré a cenar y después podemos ir a Sabertooth. Pago yo.

—¿Cómo arreglará el problema que salgamos a cenar y después vayamos a un club? Que la gente nos vea juntos solo empeorará la situación.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre la moto.

—Piénsalo. ¿Yo, borracho, en una habitación llena de mujeres ligeras de ropa? La gente no tardará mucho en darse cuenta de que no somos pareja.

—¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo? ¿Llevar a un tío del bar a casa para dejarlo del todo claro?

—No he dicho eso. No hay necesidad de perder la cabeza—dijo con mala cara.

Puse los ojos en blanco, me subí al asiento y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos.

—¿Una chica cualquiera nos seguirá a casa desde el bar? ¿Así piensas compensarme?

—¿Acaso estás celosa, Coneja?

—¿Celosa de qué? ¿De la imbécil con alguna infección de transmisión sexual a la que echarás por la mañana?

Natsu se rio y arrancó la Harley. Voló hacia su apartamento al doble de velocidad de lo permitida, y cerré los ojos para no ver los árboles y coches que dejábamos atrás.

Después de bajarme de su moto, le di un golpe en el hombro.

—¿Es que se te ha olvidado que iba contigo? ¿Intentas matarme?

—Es difícil olvidar que estás detrás de mí cuando tus muslos me están exprimiendo la vida— Su siguiente pensamiento le hizo sonreír— De hecho, no se me ocurre una manera mejor de morir.

—Realmente te falta un tornillo.

Apenas habíamos entrado cuando Erza salió del dormitorio de Jellal.

—Estábamos pensando en salir esta noche ¿Os apuntáis, chicos?

Miré a Natsu y sonreí.

—Nos pasaremos por el bar de sushi antes de ir a Sabertooth.

Erza sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Jellal!—gritó, entrando a toda prisa en el baño—¡Salimos esta noche!

Fui la ultima en entrar en el baño, así que Jellal, Erza y Natsu me esperaban impacientes, de pie junto a la puerta, cuando salí del cuarto de aseo con un vestido negro y unos zapatos de tacón rosa fuerte.

Erza silbó.

—¡Estas cañón, nena!

Sonreí agradecida y Natsu me tendió la mano.

—Bonitas piernas.

—¿Te dije que es una cuchilla mágica?

—Me parece que no ha sido la cuchilla—dijo, sonriendo, mientras tiraba de mí para que cruzara la puerta.

En el bar de sushi, resultamos ruidosos y molestos, y ya habíamos bebido suficiente para toda la noche antes de poner un pie en Saber. Jellal recorrió lentamente el aparcamiento, tomándose su tiempo para encontrar un espacio libre.

—Estaría bien aparcar en algún momento de esta noche, Jellal—musitó Erza.

—Oye, tengo que encontrar un sitio ancho. No quiero que algún idiota borracho me estropee la pintura.

Cuando aparcamos, Natsu inclinó el asiento hacia delante y me ayudó a salir.

—Quería preguntaros por vuestros carnés de identidad. Son impecables. Por aquí no los consigues así.

—Sí, los tenemos desde hace tiempo. Era necesario…en Hargeon—dije.

—¿Necesario?—preguntó Natsu.

—Es bueno tener contactos—dijo Erza.

Se le escapó un hipido y se tapó la boca, mientras se reía tontamente.

—Por Dios, mujer—dijo Jellal, cogiendo a Erza del brazo, mientras ella caminaba torpemente sobre la grava—Creo que ya has tenido bastante por esta noche.

Natsu puso mala cara.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Erza? ¿Qué contactos?

—Lucy tiene unos viejos amigos que…

—Son carné de identidad falsos, Natsu—le interrumpí—Tienes que conocer a la gente adecuada si quieres que te los hagas bien, ¿no te parece?

Erza apartó a propósito la mirada de Natsu y esperó.

—Si—dijo él, extendiendo la mano para que le diera la mía.

Lo cogí por tres dedos y sonreí, sabiendo por su expresión que mi respuesta no le había satisfecho.

—¡Necesito otra copa!—dije, en un segundo intento de cambiar de tema.

—¡Chupitos!—gritó Erza.

Jellal puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ah sí. Eso es lo que necesitas, otro chupito.

Una vez dentro, Erza me condujo inmediatamente a la pista de baile. Su cabellera escarlata se movía por todas partes, y la cara de pato que ponía cuando se movía al ritmo de la música me hizo reír. Cuando la canción acabó, nos reunimos con los chicos en el bar. Al lado de Natsu, se había plantado ya una rubia platino excesivamente voluptuosa, y la cara de Erza se retorció en una mueca de asco.

—Será así toda la noche, Erza. Simplemente, ignóralas—dijo Jellal, señalando con la cabeza al pequeño grupo de chicas que estaban a unos metros. Miraban a la rubia y esperaban su turno.

—Parece que Las Vegas ha vomitado una bandada de buitres—ironizó Erza.

Natsu se encendió un cigarrilo mientras pedía dos cervezas más; la rubia se mordió el labio recauchutado y brillante, y sonrió. El camarero abrió las botellas y se las acercó a Natsu. La rubia cogió una de las cervezas, pero Natsu se la quitó de la mano.

—Eh…, no es para ti—le dijo, mientras me la daba a mí.

Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue tirar la botella a la basura, pero la mujer parecía tan ofendida que sonreí y di un trago. Se largó enfadada y yo me reí entre dientes, pero Natsu no pareció ni fijarse.

—Como si fuera a pagarle una cerveza a una chica cualquiera de un bar—dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Yo alcé mi cerveza, y él esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Tú eres diferente.

Choqué mi botella contra la suya.

—Por ser la única chica con la que un tío sin criterio no quiere acostarse—dije, antes de dar un trago.

—¿Bromeas?—me preguntó, apartando la botella de mi boca. Como no me retracté, se inclinó hacia mí—En primer lugar…, tengo criterio. Nunca he estado con una mujer fea. Jamás. Y, en segundo, si quería acostarme contigo. Me he imaginado tirándote sobre mi sofá de cincuenta maneras diferentes, pero no lo he hecho porque ya no te veo de ese modo. Y no porque no me atraigas, sino porque creo que eres mejor que eso.

No pude contener la sonrisa de suficiencia que se extendió en mi cara.

—Crees que soy demasiado buena para ti.

Puso cara de desdén ante mi segundo insulto.

—No conozco ni un solo tío que sea suficientemente bueno para ti.

La sonrisa petulante desapareció para dejar paso a una que demostraba agradecimiento, e incluso emoción.

—Gracias, Natsu—dije, mientras dejaba la botella vacía sobre la barra.

Natsu me cogió la mano.

—Vamos—dijo él y me condujo entre la multitud hasta la pista de baile.

—¡He bebido mucho! ¡Me voy a caer!

Natsu sonrió y tiró de mi hacia él, mientras me agarrada por las caderas.

—Cállate y baila.

Erza y Jellal aparecieron a nuestro lado. Jellal se movía como si hubiera visto demasiados videos de Usher. Estuve a punto de dejarme llevar por el pánico cuando Natsu me apretó contra él. Si usaba alguno de esos movimientos en el sofá, entendía por qué tantas chicas se arriesgaban a sufrir una humillación por la mañana.

Ciñó sus manos alrededor de mis caderas, y me di cuenta de que su expresión era diferente, casi seria. Le pasé las manos por el pecho y por los impecables abdominales, mientras se estiraban y tensaban bajo la ajustada camiseta, al ritmo de la música. Me puse de espaldas a él y sonreí cuando me agarró por la cintura. Por todo ello y por el alcohol que me corría por las venas, cuando apretó mi cuerpo contra el suyo, me vinieron ideas a la cabeza que eran cualquier cosa menos las de una simple amiga.

La siguiente canción se unió a la que estábamos bailando, y Natsu no dio señal alguna de querer volver al bar. Tenía la nuca cubierta de gotas de sudor, y las luces multicolores me hacían sentir algo mareada. Cerré los ojos y apoyé la cabeza contra su hombro. Me agarró las manos y me las subió hasta el cuello. Sus manos bajaron por mis brazos, por mis costillas y finalmente regresaron a mis caderas. Cuando noté sus labios y su lengua sobre mi cuellos, me aparté de él.

Él se rió, algo sorprendido.

—¿Qué pasa, Coneja?

Mi ánimo se enardeció, pero las duras palabras que quería decir se me quedaron atascadas en la garganta. Me retiré al bar y pedí otra Coronita. Natsu se sentó en el taburete que había a mi lado y levantó el dedo para pedirse otra copa. En cuando el camarero me sirvió mi botella, me bebí la mitad del contenido antes de volver a dejarla sobre la barra.

—¿Crees que esto cambiará la opinión de alguien sobre nosotros?—dije, echándome el pelo a un lado para cubrir el lugar en el que me había besado.

Soltó una carcajada.

—Me importa un pimiento lo que piensen de nosotros.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y después me volví hacia delante.

—Coneja—dijo, tocándome el brazo.

Me aparté de él.

—No, nunca podría emborracharme lo suficiente para dejar que me llevaras a ese sofá.

Su cara se retorció en una mueca de ira, pero, antes de que pudiera decir nada, una morena impresionante, con morritos, unos ojos azules enormes y un escote todavía mayor, se acercó a él.

—Vaya, vaya si es Natsu Dragneel—dijo, contoneándose en todos los sitios correctos.

Dio un trago y clavó los ojos en mí.

—Hola, Jenny

—¿No me presentas a tu novia?—dijo ella sonriendo.

Puse los ojos en blanco por lo transparente y lamentable que resultaba.

Natsu echó la cabeza hacia atrás para apurar la cerveza y después lanzó la botella vacía por la barra. Todos los que estaban esperando para pedir la siguieron con la mirada hasta que cayó en el cubo de la basura que había al final.

—No es mi novia.

Cogió a Jenny de la mano, y ella lo siguió feliz a la pista de baile. La manoseó por todas partes durante una canción, otra y otra. Estaban montando una escena por cómo ella le dejaba meterle mano y, cuando la inclinó, me volví de espaldas a ellos.

—Pareces cabreada—dijo un hombre que estaba sentado a mi lado—¿Ese de ahí es tu novio?

—No, es solo un amigo—murmuré.

—Pues menos mal. Podría haber sido bastante incómodo para ti si lo hubiera sido.

Se volvió hacia la pista de baile y sacudió la cabeza ante el espectáculo.

—Y que lo digas—asentí, apurando lo que me quedaba de la botella.

Apenas había notado el sabor de las últimas dos, y tenía los dientes adormecidos.

—¿Te apetece otra?—preguntó. Lo examiné y el sonrió—Soy Cobra.

—Lucy—dije, estrechando la mano que me tendía. Levantó dos dedos al camarero y sonreí—Gracias.

—Entonces, ¿vives aquí?—me preguntó.

—En Blue Pegasus, En Fairy Tail.

—Yo tengo un apartamento en Oración.

—¿Vas a Balam?—pregunté—¿No está como a…una hora de distancia? ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Me gradué el pasado mayo. Mi hermana pequeña va a Fairy Tail. Me quedo con ella esta semana mientras busco trabajo.

—Vaya…, la vida en el mundo real, ¿eh?

Cobra se rió.

—Y es tal como nos cuentan que es.

Saqué el brillo de labios del bolsillo y me lo extendí con esmero, usando el espejo que forraba la pared que había detrás de la barra.

—Un bonito color—dijo él, mientras me observaba apretar los labios.

Sonreí, mientras sentía la ira hacia Natsu y la embriaguez del alcohol.

—Tal vez puedas probarlo después.

A Cobra se le iluminó la mirada mientras se acercaba más, y yo sonreí cuando me tocó la rodilla. Apartó la mano cuando Natsu se interpuso entre nosotros.

—¿Estas lista, Coneja?

—Estoy en medio de una conversación, Natsu—dije, apartándolo.

Tenía la camiseta empapada por el circo que había montado en la pista de baile, y me limpié la mano en la falda ostentosamente.

Natsu puso mala cara.

—¿Acaso conoces a este tío?

—Es Cobra—dije, dedicándole la mejor sonrisa de flirteo a mi nuevo amigo.

Me guiñó un ojo, después miró a Natsu y le tendió la mano.

—Me alegro de verte.

Natsu me observó expectante hasta que cedí y lo señalé con la mano.

—Cobra, este es Natsu—murmuré.

—Natsu Dragneel—apuntilló él, mirando la mano de Cobra como si quisiera arrancársela. Los de Cobra se abrieron como platos y, con poca elegancia, apartó la mano.

—¿Natsu Dragneel?¿El Natsu Dragneel de Fairy Tail?—apoyé la mejilla en el puño, temiendo la inevitable escena exacerbada por la testosterona que podría desarrollarse a continuación. Natsu alargó el brazo por detrás de mí para agarrarse a la barra.

—¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?

—Te vi luchar con José Porla el año pasado, tío ¡Pensaba que estaba a punto de presenciar la muerte de alguien!—Natsu lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Quieres verlo de nuevo?

Cobra soltó una carcajada, y nos miró por turnos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Natsu iba en serio, me sonrió como señal de disculpa y finalmente se fue.

—¿Estas lista ahora?—espetó él.

—Eres un autentico gilipollas, ¿lo sabías?

—Me han llamado cosas peores—me dijo, ayudándome a levantarme del taburete. Seguimos a Erza y a Jellal hasta el coche, y cuando Natsu intentó cogerme de la mano y llevarme a través del aparcamiento, la aparté. Se dio media vuelta y yo me detuve bruscamente, retrocediendo cuando él se quedó a tan solo unos centímetros de mi cara.

—¡Debería besarte ya y acabar con esto!—gritó él—¡Esto es ridículo! Te besé en el cuello ¿y qué?

Su aliento olía a cervezas y cigarrillos, así que lo aparté.

—No soy tu amiga con derecho a roce, Natsu.

Él sacudió la cabeza, sin poder creérselo.

—¡Nunca he dicho que lo fueras! ¡Estás conmigo veinticuatro horas, siete días a la semana, duermes en mi cama, pero la mitas del tiempo actúas como si no quisieras que te vieran conmigo!

—¡Pero sí he venido aquí contigo!

—Siempre te he tratado con respeto, Coneja.

Yo seguí en mis trece.

—No, me tratas como si te perteneciera ¡No tenías derecho a espantar a Cobra así!

—¿Sabes quién es Cobra?—me preguntó.

Cuando negué con la cabeza, se acercó más.

—Pues yo sí. El año pasado lo arrestaron por agresión sexual, pero retiraron los cargos.

Crucé los brazos.

—Oh, ¿entonces tenéis algo en común?

Natsu frunció el ceño, y los músculos de sus mandíbulas se movieron bajo la piel.

—¿Me estas llamando violador?—dijo en un tono frio y bajo.

Apreté los labios, todavía más enfadada por que tuviera una razón. Lo había llevado demasiado lejos.

—No, simplemente estoy cabreada contigo.

—He estado bebiendo, ¿vale? Tu piel estaba a dos centímetros de la mía, eres guapa y hueles acojonantemente bien cuando sudas. ¡Te besé, lo siento! ¡Supéralo!

Su disculpa me hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

—¿Crees que soy guapa?

Frunció el ceño con disgusto.

—Eres una preciosidad y lo sabes ¿por qué sonríes?

Intenté reprimir mi regocijo para no darle ese placer.

—Nada. Vámonos.

Natsu se rió y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡Eres un autentico dolor de cabeza!—me gritó, mirándome fijamente. No podía dejar de sonreir y, tras unos segundos, Natsu sonrió. Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, y después me pasó el brazo por el cuello.

—Me vuelves loco. Lo sabes ¿no?

En el apartamento, todos cruzamos torpemente la puerta. Fui directamente al baño para quitarme el humo del pelo. Cuando salí de la ducha, vi que Natsu me había llevado una de sus camisas y un par de sus pantalones cortos para que me cambiara.

La camiseta me engulló y los pantalones desaparecieron bajo la camiseta. Me derrumbé en la cama y suspiré, todavía sonriendo por lo que había dicho en el aparcamiento.

Natsu se quedó mirándome durante un momento, y sentí una punzada en el pecho. Tenía una ansias casi voraces por cogerle la cara y plantar mi boca en la suya, pero luché contra el alcohol y las hormonas que corrían por mis venas.

—Buenas noches, Coneja—susurró, mientras se daba media vuelta.

Me moví nerviosa; todavía no estaba preparada para dormirme.

—¿Natsu?—dije, acercándome para apoyar la barbilla en su hombro.

—¿Sí?

—Sé que estoy borracha, y acabamos de tener una enorme pelea por esto, pero…

—No voy a acostarme contigo, así que deja de pedírmelo—dijo, todavía de espaldas a mí.

—¿Qué? ¡No!—grité.

Natsu se rió y se volvió para mirarme, con una expresión de ternura.

—¿Qué pasa, Coneja?

Suspiré.

—Esto—dije, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho y estirando el brazo por encima de él, acurrucándome tan cerca como pude.

Se puso tenso y levantó las manos, como si no supiera cómo reaccionar.

—Estás borracha.

—Lo sé—dije, demasiado ebria como para avergonzarme.

Se relajó y me puso una mano sobre la espalda y otra sobre el pelo mojado, después apretó los labios contra mi frente.

—Eres la mujer más confusa que he conocido nunca.

—Es lo menos que puedes hacer después de espantar al único chico que se me ha acercado hoy.

—¿Te refieres a Cobra, el violador? Sí, te debo una.

—No importa—dije, sintiendo el inicio de un rechazo.

Me cogió el brazo y lo sujetó contra su estómago para evitar que lo apartara.

—No, lo digo en serio. Tienes que tener más cuidado. Si no hubiera estado allí…Ni siquiera quiero pensar en ello ¿Y ahora esperas que me disculpe por hacer que te dejara en paz?

—No quiero que te disculpes. Ni siquiera se trata de eso.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa?—me preguntó, buscándome los ojos.

Su cara estaba a escasos centímetros de la mía y podía notar su aliento en mis labios.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Estoy borracha, Natsu. Es la única excusa que tengo.

—¿Quieres que te abrace hasta que te quedes dormida?—No respondí y él se movió para mirarme directamente a los ojos—Debería decir que no para corroborar mi postura—dijo, arqueando las cejas—Pero después me odiaría si me negara y no volvieras a pedírmelo.

Apoyé la mejilla en su pecho, y él me abrazó más fuerte, suspirando.

—No necesitas ninguna excusa, Coneja. Solo tienes que pedirlo.

**Poner raya aquí.**

Entrecerré los ojos por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana y entonces la alarma resonó en mis oídos. Natsu seguía dormido, rodeándome todavía con brazos y piernas. Conseguí liberar un brazo para parar el despertador.

Después de frotarme la cara, lo miré: estaba durmiendo sonoramente a dos centímetros de mi cara.

—Oh, Dios mío—susurré, preguntándome cómo habíamos llegado a estar tan entrelazados. Respiré hondo y contuve la respiración mientras intentaba librarme.

—Déjalo, Coneja, estoy durmiendo—murmuró él, apretándome contra él.

Después de varios intentos, finalmente conseguí soltarme, y me senté al borde de la cama, mirando hacia atrás para ver su cuerpo medio desnudo, liado en las sábanas. Lo observé durante un momento y suspiré. Los límites empezaban a difuminarse, y era culpa mía.

Su mano se deslizó sobre la sábana hasta tocarme los dedos.

—¿Qué pasa, Coneja?—dijo él, con los ojos apenas abiertos.

—Voy a por un vaso de agua ¿quieres algo?

Natsu dijo que no con la cabeza, cerró los ojos y pegó la mejilla al colchón.

—Buenos días, Lucy—dijo Jellal desde el sillón cuando doblé la esquina.

—¿Dónde está Erza?

—Sigue dormida. ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?—preguntó él, mirando el reloj.

—Ha sonado el despertador, pero siempre me despierto pronto después de beber. Es una maldición.

—Yo también—asintió él.

—Más vale que despiertes a Erza. Tenemos clase dentro de una hora—dije, mientras abría el grifo y me inclinaba para beber.

Jellal asintió.

—Pensaba dejarla dormir.

—No lo hagas. Se enfadará si se pierde la clase.

—Ah—dijo él, levantándose—, entonces es mejor que la despierte.

Se dio media vuelta.

—Oye, Lucy.

—¿Sí?

—No sé qué hay entre Natsu y tú, pero sé que hará algo estúpido para cabrearte. Es un tic que tiene. No se acerca a nadie muy a menudo, y, por la razón que sea, contigo lo ha hecho. Pero tienes que perdonarle sus demonios. Es la única forma que tiene de saberlo.

—¿Saber qué?—pregunté, levantando una ceja por su discurso melodramático.

—Si podrás trepar el muro—respondió simplemente.

Sacudí la cabeza y me reí.

—Lo que tu digas, Jellal.

Jellal se encogió de hombros y desapareció en su dormitorio. Oí unos suaves murmullos, un gruñido de protesta y después la risa dulce de Erza.

Removí la avena en mi cuenco y añadí el sirope de chocolate, estrujando directamente el bote.

—Eso es asqueroso, Coneja—dijo Natsu, vestido solo con un par de calzoncillos de cuadros verdes.

Se frotó los ojos y sacó una caja de cereales del armario.

—Buenos días para ti también—dije, cerrando de una palmadita la tapa de la botella.

—He oído que se acerca tu cumpleaños. El último de tus años de adolescencia—bromeó, con los ojos hinchados y rojos.

—Si…, bueno, no me van los cumpleaños. Creo que Erza piensa llevarme a cenar o algo así—sonreí—Puedes apuntarte si te apetece.

—Vale—dijo encogiéndose de hombros—¿es dentro de una semana desde el domingo?

—Sí, ¿cuándo es el tuyo?

Vertió la leche y hundió los cereales con la cuchara.

—En abril. El 1 de abril.

—Anda ya.

—No, lo digo en serio—dijo él, mientras masticaba.

—¿Tu cumpleaños es el día de los inocentes?—pregunté de nuevo, arqueando una ceja.

Se rió.

—¡Sí! Vas a llegar tarde, será mejor que te vistas.

—Erza me va a llevar en coche.

Estaba segura que estaba siendo intencionadamente frio cuando se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Tú misma—dijo él, volviéndose de espaldas para acabarse los cereales.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola lechugas cósmicas!<strong>

**Como ven, Lucy ya está dándose cuenta que quiere a Natsu como algo más pero no lo quiere aceptar :v**

**¿Volverá Cobra el violador?**

**¿Jenny será jodiendo? **

**¿Jellal va a dejar de ser tan filosofico? :v**

**Estas respuestas y más en algún capítulo xD**

**Si les gustó dejen un review! **

**Si no les gustó dejen un review!**

**Si eres una lechuga cósmica con honores deja un review!**


	4. Solo somos amigos

**¡Hola lechugas cosmicas! ¡Sé que me he tardado casi un mes o más en actualizar! pero estoy en semana de evaluación además de que está historia tardo mas en teclearla ya que los capítulos son mucho mas largos D:**

**Fairy tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Maravilloso Desastre es propiedad de Jamie McGuire.**

* * *

><p>Decididamente te está mirando—susurró Erza, inclinándose hacia atrás para mirar al otro extremo de la habitación.<p>

—Déjalo ya, tonta, te va a ver.

Erza sonrió y agitó la mano.

—Ya me ha visto. Sigue mirando hacia aquí.

Dudé durante un momento y entonces, finalmente, hice acopio del suficiente valor como para mirar donde él estaba.

Loke me estaba mirando directamente a mí, sonriendo.

Le devolví la sonrisa y después fingí escribir algo en mi portátil.

—¿Sigue mirando?—susurré.

—Si—respondió Erza entre risas.

Después de clase, Loke me paró en el vestíbulo.

—No te olvides de la fiesta de este fin de semana.

—No lo haré—dije, intentando no parpadear ni hacer cualquier otra ridícula. Erza y yo seguimos nuestro camino hacia la cafetería, donde habíamos quedado con Natsu y Jellal para comer, acortando por el césped. Ella seguía riéndose por el comportamiento de Loke cuando Jellal y Natsu se acercaron.

—Hola, encanto—dijo Erza, justo antes de besar a su novio en la boca.

—¿De qué se reían?—preguntó Jellal.

—Ah, es que un chico se ha pasado toda la hora de clase mirando a Abby. Ha si adorable.

—Mientras fuera a Abby a quien mirara—dijo Jellal con un guiño.

—¿Quién era?—dijo Natsu con una mueca.

Me reajusté la mochila e indiqué a Natsu que me la quitara de los brazos y la cogiera. Sacudí la cabeza.

—Erza se imagina cosas.

—¡Lucy! ¡Menudo pedazo de mentirosa que estás hecha! Era Loke de León, y resultaba evidente. El chico estaba prácticamente babeando.

La cara de Natsu se torció en una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Loke de León?

Jellal tiró a Erza de la mano.

—Vamos a comer. ¿Se unirán hoy a nosotros para disfrutar de la alta cocina de la cafetería?

Erza lo besó de nuevo como respuesta; Natsu y yo los seguimos algo más atrás. Dejé mi bandeja entre Erza y Gray, pero Natsu no ocupó su lugar habitual delante de mí. En lugar de eso, se sentó algo más lejos. En ese momento me di cuenta de que no había dicho mucho durante nuestro paseo hacia la cafetería.

—¿Estás bien, Natsu?—le pregunté.

—¿Yo? Si, ¿por qué?—dijo, relajando el gesto de la cara.

—Es que has estado muy callado.

Varios miembros del equipo de futbol americano se acercaron a la mesa y se sentaron, riéndose estruendosamente. Natsu parecía algo molesto mientras jugaba con la comida de su plato. Bixlow lanzó una patata frita al plato de Natsu.

—¿Qué hay, Natsu? He oído que te has tirado a Sherry Blendi. Hoy ha estado arrastrando tu nombre por el barro.

—Cierra el pico, Bixlow—dijo Natsu, sin levantar la mirada de la comida.

Me incliné hacia adelante para que el musculoso gigante que estaba sentado enfrente de Natsu pudiera experimentar la fuerza de mi mirada.

—Corta el rollo, Bixlow.

Natsu me fulminó con la mirada.

—Sé cuidarme solo, Lucy.

—Lo siento, solo…

—No quiero que sientas nada, no quiero que hagas nada—me espetó el, levantándose de la mesa y cruzando furioso la puerta. Gray me miró con las cejas levantadas.

—Eh, ¿qué mosca le ha picado?

Yo pinché una patata con el tenedor y resoplé.

—Ni idea.

Jellal me dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—Tú no has hecho nada, Lucy.

—Simplemente hay varias cosas que le rondan por la cabeza—añadió Erza.

—¿Qué cosas?—pregunté.

Jellal se encogió de hombros y centró la atención en su bandeja.

—A estas alturas, deberías saber que ser amigo de Natsu requiere tener paciencia y actitud indulgente. Vive en un universo propio.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Ese es el Natsu que ve todo el mundo…,no el que yo conozco.

Jellal se inclinó hacia adelante.

—No hay ninguna diferencia. Simplemente tienes que aceptar las cosas como vengan.

Después de clase, fui en coche con Erza al apartamento y vimos que la moto de Natsu no estaba. Fui a su habitación y me hice un ovillo en su cama, apoyando la cabeza en el brazo. Natsu se encontraba bien por la mañana. Con todo el tiempo que habíamos estado juntos, no podía creer que me hubiera pasado desapercibido que algo lo hubiera molestado. No solo eso, me incomodaba que Erza parecía saber qué ocurría y yo no.

Sentí que mi respiración se relajaba y que me pesaban los párpados; no tardé mucho en dormirme. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, el cielo nocturno había oscurecido la ventana. Unas voces amortiguadas se colaban por el vestíbulo desde la sala de estar, incluida la más profunda de Natsu. Fui sigilosamente hasta el vestíbulo y entonces me quedé helada al oír mi nombre.

—Lucy lo entiende, Natsu. No te tortures—dijo Jellal.

—Ya van juntos a la fiesta de citas. ¿Qué hay de malo en pedirle que salga contigo?—preguntó Erza.

Me puse tensa, a la espera de su respuesta.

—No quiero salir con ella. Solo quiero estar con ella. Es una chica…diferente.

—¿Diferente en qué sentido?—preguntó Erza, con un tono ligeramente irritado.

—No aguanta mis gilipolleces, es refrescante. Tú misma lo dijiste, Erza. No soy su tipo. Lo que hay entre nosotros…simplemente es diferente.

—Estás más cerca de ser su tipo de lo que tú crees—dijo Erza.

Me eché hacía atrás tan silenciosamente como pude, y cuando los tablones de madera crujieron bajo mis pies desnudos me estiré para cerrar la puerta del dormitorio de Natsu y bajé por el vestíbulo.

—Hola, Lucy—dijo Erza con una sonrisa—¿Qué tal tu siesta?

—Me he quedado inconsciente durante cinco horas. Ha sido más un coma que una siesta.

Natsu se quedó mirándome fijamente durante un momento y, cuando le sonreí, vino directamente hacia mí, me cogió la mano y me arrastró por el vestíbulo hasta su dormitorio. Cerró la puerta, y sentí que el corazón me daba un vuelco en el pecho, preparándome para que dijera algo que aplastara mi ego.

Levantó las cejas.

—Lo siento mucho, Coneja. Antes me comporté contigo como un gilipollas.

Me relajé un poquito al ver remordimiento en su mirada.

—No sabía que estuvieras enfadado conmigo.

—Y no lo estaba. Simplemente tengo la mala costumbre de arremeter contra la gente que me importa. Sé que es una excusa penosa, pero lo siento—dijo él, mientras me envolvía en sus brazos.

Apoyé la mejilla en su pecho, acomodándome.

—¿Y por qué estabas enfadado?

—No importa. Lo único que me preocupa eres tú.

Me incliné hacia atrás para levantar la mirada hacia él.

—Puedo soportar tus rabietas.

Escrutó mi cara durante unos momentos, antes de que una ligera sonrisa se extendiera en sus labios.

—No sé por qué me aguantas, y no sé qué haría yo si no lo hicieras.

Podía oler la mezcla de cigarrillos y menta de su aliento, y le miré los labios; mi cuerpo reaccionó ante lo cerca que estábamos.

La expresión de Natsu cambió y su respiración se entrecortó: él también lo había notado.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, una distancia infinitesimal, pero ambos dimos un respingo cuando su móvil sonó. Soltó un suspiro y lo sacó de su bolsillo.

—Sí, ¿Totomaru? Jesús…, está bien. Serán mil dólares fáciles. ¿Phantom Lord?—me miró y pestañeó—Allí estaré—colgó y me cogió de la mano—Ven conmigo—Me llevó de vuelta al vestíbulo—Era Gajeel—dijo a Jellal—Totomaru estará en Phantom Lord dentro de noventa minutos.

Jellal asintió, se levantó y sacó el móvil del bolsillo. Rápidamente tecleó la información y envió invitaciones mediante SMS exclusivos a quienes conocían el Círculo. Esos miembros, que rondaban los diez, escribirían a los diez nombres de su lista, y así seguiría la cadena hasta que todos los miembros supieran dónde iba a celebrarse la pelea.

—Muy bien—dijo Erza, sonriendo—¡Será mejor que nos preparemos!.

El ambiente del apartamento era tenso y optimista al mismo tiempo. Natsu parecía el menos afectado, mientras se calzaba las botas y una camiseta sin mangas blanca, como si se dispusiera a dar un paseo.

Erza me guió por el vestíbulo hasta el dormitorio de Natsu y frunció el ceño.

—Tienes que cambiarte, Lucy. No puedes ir así vestida a la pelea.

—¡Llevé una puñetera chaqueta de punto la última vez y no dijiste nada!—protesté.

—La última vez no pensaba en serio que fueras a ir. Toma—dijo, mientras me lanzaba unas cuantas prendas de ropa—Ponte esto.

—¡No pienso ponerme eso!

—¡Vamos!—gritó Jellal desde la sala de estar.

—¡Date prisa!—me apresuró Erza, corriendo hacia la habitación de Jellal. Me puse el top amarillo atado al cuello, sin espalda, y los tejanos de talle bajo que Erza me había lanzado, después me calcé un par de zapatos de tacón, y me pasé un cepillo por el pelo mientras bajaba al vestíbulo. Erza salió de su habitación con un vestido corto verde y unos zapatos de tacón a juego, y, cuando doblamos la esquina, Natsu y Jellal estaban de pie junto a la puerta.

Natsu se quedó boquiabierto.

—¡Oh, demonios, no! ¿Intentas que me maten? Tienes que cambiarte, Coneja.

—¿Cómo?—pregunté bajando la mirada.

Erza se puso las manos en las caderas.

—Está monísima, Natsu, ¡déjala en paz!

Natsu me cogió de la mano y me condujo por el vestíbulo.

—Ponte una camiseta…y unas zapatillas. Algo cómodo.

—¿Cómo? ¿por qué?

—Porque si llevas esa camiseta estaré más preocupado de quién te está mirando las tetas que de Totomaru—dijo él, deteniéndose en su puerta.

—Creía que habías dicho que no te importaba ni un comino lo que pensaban los demás.

—Esto es diferente, Coneja—Natsu bajó la mirada a mi pecho y después volvió a levantarla—No pues ir así a la pelea, así que, por vaor…, simplemente…,por favor, simplemente cámbiate—balbuceó, mientras me empujaba dentro de la habitación y cerraba la puerta.

—¡Natsu!—grité.

Me quité los tacones y me puse los Converse. Después, me zafé del top atado al cuello y sin espalda, y lo lancé al otro lado de la habitación. Me puse la primera camiseta de algodón que tocaron mis manos y atravesé corriendo el vestíbulo para detenerme en el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Mejor?—dije resoplando, al tiempo que me recogía el pelo en una cola de caballo.

—¡Sí!—dijo Natsu, aliviado—¡Vámonos!

Corrimos hasta el aparcamiento y salté al asiento trasero de la moto de Natsu, mientras él encendía el motor y salía despedido, recorriendo a toda velocidad la calle que llevaba a la universidad. Me aferré a su cintura por la expectación; las prisas por salir me habían llenado las venas de adrenalina.

Natsu se subió al bordillo y aparcó su moto a la sombra detrás del edificio Phantom Lord de Artes Liberales. Se puso las gafas de sol sobre la cabeza y me cogió la mano, sonriendo mientras nos dirigíamos a hurtadillas a la parte trasera del edificio. Se detuvo junto a una ventana abierta cerca del suelo.

Abrí los ojos como platos al darme cuenta de lo que se disponía a hacer.

—Estás de broma.

Natsu sonrió.

—Esta es la entrada VIP. Deberías ver cómo entran los demás.

Sacudí la cabeza mientras él se esforzaba por meter las piernas, y después desapareció. Me agaché y grité a la oscuridad.

—¡Natsu!

—Aquí abajo, Coneja. Mete primero los pies, y yo te cojo.

—¡Estás completamente loco si crees que voy a saltar a la oscuridad!

—¡Yo te cojo! ¡Te lo prometo!

Suspiré, mientras me tocaba la frente con la mano.

—¡Esto es una locura!

Me senté y después me lancé hacia adelante hasta que la mitad de mi cuerpo colgaba en la oscuridad. Me puse boca abajo y estiré los pies en busca del suelo. Intenté tocar con los pies la mano de Natsu, pero me resbalé y grité cuando caí hacia atrás. Un par de manos me agarraron y oí la voz de Natsu en la oscuridad.

—Te caes como una chica—dijo riéndose entre dientes.

Me bajó al suelo y, entonces, me adentró más en la oscuridad. Después de una docena de pasos, pude oír el familiar griterío de números y nombres, y entonces la habitación se iluminó. Había un farol en la esquina, que arrojaba la luz suficiente para poder adivinar la cara de Natsu.

—¿Qué hacemos?

—Esperar. Gajeel tiene que acabar de soltar su rollo antes de que yo entre.

Estaba inquieta.

—¿Debería esperar aquí? ¿O mejor entro? ¿Adónde voy cuando empiece la pelea? ¿Dónde están Jellal y Erza?

—Han ido por el otro camino. Simplemente sígueme. No voy a mandarte a ese foso de tiburones sin mí. Quédate junto a Gajeel; él evitará que te aplasten. Yo no puedo cuidar de ti y pegar puñetazos a la vez.

—¿Qué me aplasten?

—Esta noche habrá más gente. Tototmaru es de Balam. Allí tienen su propio círculo. Así que nuestra gente se juntará con la suya. Va a ser una auténtica locura.

—¿Estás nervioso?—pregunté.

Él sonrió, bajando la mirada hacía mí.

—No, pero tú sí que pareces algo nerviosa, en cambio.

—Tal vez—admití.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, no dejaré que me toque. Ni siquiera dejaré que me dé un golpe por sus fans.

—¿Y cómo vas a arreglártelas?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Normalmente, dejo que me toquen una vez, solo para que parezca justo.

—¿Dejas…?¿Dejas que tu rival te alcance?

—¿Dónde estaría la diversión si me limitara a destrozar a alguien y no dejara que me dieran nunca? No es bueno para el negocio, nadie apostaría en mi contra.

—Qué montón de gilipolleces—dije, cruzándome de brazos.

Natsu arqueó una ceja.

—¿Crees que te estoy engañando?

—Me resulta difícil creer que solo te peguen cuando tú les dejas.

—¿Te gustaría hacer una apuesta sobre ese asunto, Lucy Heartfilia?—sonrió él, con una mirada de emoción.

—Acepto la apuesta. Creo que te alcanzará una vez.

—¿Y si no lo hace? ¿Qué gano?—preguntó él.

Me encogí de hombros mientras el griterío al otro lado de la pared creció hasta convertirse en un rugido. Gajeel dio la bienvenida a la multitud, y entonces repasó las reglas.

La boca de Natsu se abrió en una amplia sonrisa.

—Si ganas, no me acostaré con nadie durante un mes—arqueé una ceja y él volvió a sonreír—Pero, si gano yo, tendrás que quedarte conmigo un mes.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si ya me alojo contigo de todos modos! ¿Qué tipo de apuesta es esa?—grité por encima del ruido.

—Hoy han arreglado las calderas de Blue Pegasus—dijo con una sonrisa y guiñándome el ojo.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción relajó mi expresión cuando Gajeel gritó el nombre de Natsu.

—Cualquier cosa vale la pena con tal de verte probar la abstinencia, para variar.

Natsu me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió, sacando pecho. Fui tras él y, cuando entramos en la siguiente habitación, me quedé sorprendida por el gran número de personas que estaban amontonadas en un espacio tan pequeño. La habitación se hallaba llena hasta la bandera, y los empujones y el griterío aumentaban al entrar a la habitación. Natsu me señaló con la cabeza, y Gajeel me pasó la mano por los hombros, tirando de mí hacia él.

Me incliné para hablarle a Gajeel al oído.

—Apuesto dos por Natsu—dije.

Gajeel levantó las cejas mientras me miraba sacar del bolsillo dos billetes de cien dólares con la cara del presidente Benjamín. Extendió la palma y le puse los billetes en la mano.

—No eres la Pollyana que pensaba—dijo él, pegándome un repaso.

Totomaru le sacaba al menos una cabeza a Natsu, así que no pude evitar tragar saliva cuando lo vi de pie uno junto al otro. Totomaru era enorme, duplicaba el tamaño y la masa muscular de Natsu. No podía ver la expresión de este, pero era evidente que Totomaru estaba sediento de sangre.

Gajeel apretó los labios contra mi oreja.

—Tal vez quieras taparte los oídos, nena.

Me llevé las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza, y Gajeel tocó la bocina. En lugar de atacar, Natsu retrocedió unos pasos. Totomaru lanzó un golpe, y Natsu lo esquivó, desviándose hacia la derecha. Totomaru volvió a golpear, pero Natsu se agachó y dio un paso al otro lado.

—¿Qué demonios? ¡Esto no es un combate de boxeo!—gritó Gajeel.

Natsu alcanzó a Totomaru en la nariz. El ruido del sótano era ensordecedor. Natsu encajó un gancho de izquiera en la mandíbula de Totomaru, y no pude evitar llevarme las manos a la boca cuando Totomaru intentó lanzar unos cuantos puñetazos más, que acabaron todos en el aire. Totomaru cayó contra su séquito después de que Natsu le diera un codazo en al cara. Justo cuando creía que todo había casi acabado, Totomaru volvió a atacar. Golpe tras golpe, Totomaru no parecía aguantar el ritmo. Ambos hombres estaban cubiertos de sudor, y ahogué un grito cuando Totomaru falló otro puñetazo y acabó golpeando un pilar de cemento con el puño. Cuando su oponente se dobló, cubriéndose el puño, Natsu se dispuso a dar el golpe de gracia.

Era incansable: primero le dio un rodillazo a Totomaru en la cara, y después lo aporreó una y otra vez hasta que Totomaru se derrumbó y se dio un golpe contra el suelo. El nivel de ruido estallo cuando Gajeel se apartó de mí para lanzar el cuadrado rojo sobre la cara ensangrentada de Totomaru.

Natsu desapareció detrás de sus fans, y yo apreté la espalda contra la pared, buscando a tientas el camino hasta la puerta por la que habíamos entrado. Llegar hasta el farol fue un enorme alivio. Me preocupaba que me derribaran y morir pisoteada.

Clavé la mirada en el umbral de la puerta, esperando a que la multitud irrumpiera en la pequeña habitación. Después de que pasaron varios minutos sin que Natsu diera ninguna señal de vida, me preparé para rehacer mis pasos hasta la ventana. Con la cantidad de gente que intentaba salir a la vez, no era seguro empezar a dar vueltas por allí.

—¡Coneja!

—¡Estoy aquí!—grité, lanzándome en sus brazos.

Natsu bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

—¡Me has dado un susto de cojones! Casi he tenido que empezar otra pelea solo para llegar hasta ti…Y, cuando por fin llego, ¡te habías ido!

—Me alegro de que hayas vuelto. No me entusiasmaba tener que averiguar el camino de vuelta en la oscuridad.

La preocupación desapareció de su rostro y sonrió ampliamente.

—Me parece que has perdido la apuesta.

Gajeel interrumpió, me miró y, después, lanzó a Natsu una mirada fulminante.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Natsu me guiñó un ojo.

—No te muevas. Vuelvo ahora mismo.

Desaparecieron en la oscuridad. Gajeel alzó su voz unas cuantas veces, pero no pude averiguar lo que decía. Natsu se dio media vuelta mientras se metía un fajo de dinero en el bolsillo y después me dedicó una media sonrisa.

—Vas a necesitar más ropa.

—¿De verdad me vas a obligar a quedarme contigo un mes?

—¿Me habrías obligado a pasar un mes sin sexo?—Me reí, admitiendo que lo habría hecho.

—Será mejor que hagamos una parada en Blue Pegasus.

Natsu sonrió.

—Me parece que esto será interesante.

Cuando Gajeel pasó, me dejó con un golpe mis ganancias en la palma de la mano y se fundió en la muchedumbre, que empezaba a disiparse.

Natsu arqueó una ceja.

—¿Has apostado?

Sonreí y me encogí de hombros.

—Me pareció buena idea disfrutar de la experiencia completa.

Me llevó a la ventana, después se arrastró hasta el exterior y me ayudó a salir al fresco aire de la noche. Los grillos cantaban alegremente en las sombras, deteniéndose solo el tiempo necesario para dejarnos pasar. Las matas de hierba que bordeaban la acera se mecían con la suave brisa, recordándome el sonido del océano cuando no está lo suficientemente cerca como para oír romper las olas. No hacía ni demasiado calor ni demasiado frío: era la noche perfecta.

—¿Por qué demonios ibas a querer que me quedara contigo, en cualquier caso?—pregunté.

Natsu se encogió de hombros y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—No sé. Todo es mejor cuando estás tú.

Las mariposas que sus palabras me hicieron sentir en el estómago desaparecieron en cuanto vi las manchas rojas y sanguinolentas de su camisa.

—¡Puaj! Estás cubierto de sangre.

Natsu se miró con indiferencia y entonces abrió la puerta, invitándome a entrar. Me encontré con Evergreen, que estaba estudiando en la cama, cautiva de los libros de texto que la rodeaban.

—Las calderas funcionan desde esta mañana—comentó ella.

—Eso he oído—dije, mientras rebuscaba en mi armario.

—Hola—dijo Natsu a Evergreen.

—Natsu, ésta es mi compañera de habitación, Evergreen. Evergreen, Natsu Dragneel.

—Encantada de conocerte—saludó Evergreen, empujándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz. Echó una mirada a mis abultadas bolsas—¿Te mudas?

—No. He perdido una apuesta.

Natsu estalló en una carcajada mientras cogía mis bolsas.

—¿Lista?

—Sí. ¿Cómo voy a llevar todo esto a tu apartamento? Vamos en tu moto.

Natsu sonrió y sacó su móvil. Llevó mi equipaje hasta la calle y, minutos después, el Charget negro de Jellal hizo su aparición.

Bajaron la ventanilla del lado del copiloto, y Erza asomó la cabeza.

—¡Hola, monada!

—¡Hola! Las calderas vuelven a funcionar en Blue Pegasus. ¿Vas a seguir quedándote con Jellal?

—Sí, había pensado quedarme esta noche. He oído que has perdido una apuesta—dijo, guiñándome el ojo.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, Natsu cerró el maletero y Jellal aceleró, mientras Erza gritaba al volver a caer sentada en el coche.

Caminamos hasta su Harley, y esperó a que me acomodara en mi asiento. Cuando lo envolví con mis brazos, apoyó sus manos sobre la mía.

—Me alegro de que estuviera allí esta noche, Coneja. Nunca en mi vida me he divertido tanto en una pelea.

Apoyé el mentón en su hombro y sonreí.

—Claro, porque intentabas ganar una apuesta.

Inclinó el cuello para mirarme.

—Ya lo creo que sí.

No había ningún signo de burla en su mirada; lo decía en serio y quería que lo viera.

Arqueé las cejas.

—¿Por eso estabas de tan mal humor hoy? ¿Por qué sabías que habías arreglado las calderas y que me iría esta noche?

Natsu no respondió; se limitó a sonreír cuando arrancó la moto. Recorrimos el trayecto hasta el apartamento de forma extrañamente lenta. En casa semáforo, Natsu cubría mis manos con las suyas, o bien posaba la mano sobre mi rodilla. Los límites volvían a difuminarse, y me pregunté cómo podríamos pasar un mes juntos sin arruinarlo todo. Los cabos sueltos de nuestra amistad se estaban atando de una forma que nunca podía haber imaginado.

Cuando llegamos al apartamento, el Charger de Jellal estaba en su hueco habitual.

Me quedé de pie delante de la escalera.

—Siempre odio cuando llevan un rato en casa. Me siento como si fuéramos a interrumpirlos.

—Pues acostúmbrate. Esta es tu casa durante las próximas cuatro semanas—Natsu sonrió y se volvió, dándome la espalda.

—Vamos.

—¿Qué?

Sonreí.

—Vamos, te llevaré a caballito.

Solté una risita y salté sobre su espalda, entrelazando los dedos sobre su pecho, mientras subía corriendo las escaleras. Erza abrió la puerta antes de que pudiéramos llegar arriba y sonrió.

—Menuda parejita…si no supiera…

—Corta el rollo, Erza—dijo Jellal desde el sofá.

Erza sonrió como si hubiera hablado más de la cuenta, entonces abrió la puerta de par en par para que cupiéramos. Natsu se dejó caer sobre el sillón. Chillé cuando se inclinó sobre mí.

—Te veo tremendamente alegre esta noche, Natsu ¿A qué se debe?—le espetó Erza.

Me agaché para verle la cara. Nunca lo había visto tan contento.

—He ganado un montón de dinero, Erza. El doble de lo que pensaba. ¿Por qué no iba a estar contento?

Erza se rió.

—No, es otra cosa—dijo ella, observando a Natsu darme palmaditas en el muslo.

Tenía razón, Natsu estaba diferente. Lo rodeaba un cierto halo de paz, casi como si un nuevo sentimiento de alegría se hubiera adueñado de su alma.

—Erza—le avisó Jellal.

—De acuerdo, hablaré de otra cosa. ¿No te había invitado Loke a la fiesta de Tenroujima este fin de semana, Lucy?

La sonrisa de Natsu se desvaneció y se volvió hacia mí, aguardando una respuesta.

—Bueno, sí ¿No vamos a ir todos?

—Yo sí—dijo Jellal, absorto por la televisión.

—Lo que significa que yo también voy—dijo Erza, mirando con expectación a Natsu.

Natsu se quedó mirándome un momento y me dio un ligero codazo en la pierna.

—¿Va a pasar a recogerte o algo así?

—No, simplemente me dijo que iría a la fiesta.

Erza puso un sonrisa traviesa y asintió con anticipación.

—En todo caso, dijo que te vería allí. Es muy mono.

Natsu lanzó una mirada de irritación a Erza y después se volvió hacia mí.

—¿Vas a ir?

—Le dije que lo haría—respondí, encogiéndome de hombros—¿Tú vas a ir?

—Claro—dijo sin vacilación.

La atención de Jellal se volvió entonces hacía Natsu.

—La semana pasada dijiste que no querías ir.

—He cambiado de opinión, Jellal. ¿Qué problema hay?

—Ninguno—gruñó él, retirándose a su dormitorio.

Erza miró a Natsu con el ceño fruncido.

—Sabes muy bien cuál es—dijo ella—¿Porqué no paras de volver loco al chico y lo superas?

Se reunió con Jellal en su habitación y, tras la puerta cerrada, sus voces se redujeron a un murmullo.

—Bueno, me alegro de que todo el mundo lo sepa—dije.

Natsu se levantó.

—Me voy a dar a una ducha rápida.

—¿Le preocupa algo?—pregunté.

—No, solo está un poco paranoico.

—Es por nosotros—me atreví a adivinar.

Los ojos de Natsu se iluminaron y asintió.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunté, mirándolo suspicaz.

—Vas bien encaminada. Tiene que ver con nosotros. No te quedes dormida ¿vale? Quiero hablar contigo de algo.

Retrocedió unos pasos y desapareció detrás de la puerta del baño. Enrosqué el pelo alrededor del dedo, reflexionando sobre el énfasis con el pronunció la palabra "nosotros" y la mirada con la que lo acompañó. Me pregunté si alguna vez había existido algún tipo de límite en absoluto, y si yo era la única que pensaba que Natsu y yo seguíamos siendo solo amigos.

Jellal salió hecho una furia de su cuarto, y Erza corrió tras él.

—Jellal ¡Detente!—le rogó ella.

Él se volvió a mirar la puerta del baño y luego a mí. Hablaba en voz baja pero enfadada.

—Me lo prometiste, Lucy. Cuanto te dije que no te dejaras llevar por las apariencias, ¡no me refería a que se liaran! ¡Pensaba que eran solo amigos!

—Y así es—dije, conmocionada por su ataque sorpresa.

—¡No, no lo son!—respondió él furibundo.

Erza le tocó el hombro.

—Cariño, te dije que todo iría bien.

Él se alejó de ella.

—¿Por qué apoyas esto, Erza? ¡Ya te he dicho cómo acabará todo!

Erza le cogió la cara con ambas manos.

—¡Y yo te he dicho que te equivocabas! ¿Es que no confías en mí?

Jellal suspiró, la miró y después se largó furioso a su habitación.

Erza se dejó caer en el sillón que había a mi lado y resopló.

—No consigo meterle en la cabeza que, tanto si lo tuyo con Natsu funciona como si no, no tiene por qué afectarnos. Supongo que está muy quemado por otras veces. Simplemente, no me cree.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Erza? Natsu y yo no estamos juntos. Solo somos amigos. Ya lo has oído antes…, a él no le intereso en ese sentido.

—¿Eso has oído?

—Pues sí.

—¿Y te lo crees?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No importa. Nunca pasará nada. Me ha dicho que no me ve de ese modo. Además, tiene una fobia total al compromiso. Me costaría encontrar un amiga, aparte de ti, con la que no se hubiera acostado, y no puedo aguantar sus cambios de humor. No me puedo creer que Jellal piense de otro modo.

—Porque no solo conoce a Natsu…Ha hablado con él, Lucy.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Erza?—Jellal la llamó desde el dormitorio.

Erza suspiró.

—Eres mi mejor amiga. Me parece que a veces te conozco mejor de lo que te conoces a ti misma. Los veo juntos, y la única diferencia que hay respecto a Jellal y a mí es que nosotros nos acostamos. Nada más.

—Hay una diferencia enorme, enorme. ¿Acaso Jellal trae casa noche a casa una chica diferente? ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de mañana con un tío que definitivamente puede ser un novio potencial? Sabes que no puedo liarme con Natsu, Erza. Ni siquiera sé por qué estamos discutiéndolo.

La expresión de Erza se transformó en decepción.

—No estoy inventándome nada, Lucy. Has pasado casi casa minuto del último mes con él. Admítelo: sientes algo por ese chico.

—Déjalo, Erza—dijo Natsu, ciñéndose la toalla alrededor de la cintura.

Erza y yo dimos un respingo al oír la voz de Natsu y, cuando mi mirada se cruzó con la suya, vi claramente que la felicidad había desaparecido de ella. Se fue al vestíbulo sin decir nada más, y Erza me miró con una expresión triste.

—Creo que estás cometiendo un error—susurró ella—No necesitas ir a esa fiesta a conocer un chico, ya tienes a uno loco por ti aquí mismo—prosiguió, dejándome a solas.

Me balanceé en el sillón y repasé mentalmente todo lo que había ocurrido esa última semana. Jellal estaba enfadado conmigo, Erza, decepcionada, y Natsu…había pasado de estar más feliz de lo que lo había visto jamás a sentirse tan ofendido que se había quedado sin habla. Demasiado nerviosa como para meterme en la cama con él, me quedé observando cómo pasaban los minutos en el reloj.

Había transcurrido una hora cuando Natsu salió de su habitación y apareció en el vestíbulo. Cuando dobló la esquina, esperé que me pidiera que me fuera a la cama con él, pero estaba vestido y llevaba las llaves de la moto en la mano. Unas gafas de sol ocultaban sus ojos, y se metió un cigarrillo en la boca antes de agarrar el pomo de la puerta.

—¿Te vas?— pregunté, incorporándome—¿Adónde?

—Fuera—respondió, abriendo la puerta de un tirón y cerrándola de un portazo tras él.

Volví a dejarme caer en el sillón y resoplé. De alguna manera me había convertido en la mala de la historia, y no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado hasta este punto.

Cuando el reloj que había sobre la televisión marcaba las dos de la mañana, acabé resignándome a irme a la cama. Aquel colchón resultaba solitario sin él, y la idea de llamarlo al móvil empezó a rondarme por la cabeza. Casi me había quedado dormida cuando la moto de Natsu se detuvo en el aparcamiento. Dos puertas de un coche se cerraron poco después, y oí las pisadas de varias personas que subían las escaleras. Natsu buscó a tientas la cerradura y, entonces, la puerta se abrió. Se rio y farfulló algo, después oí no una, sino dos voces femeninas. Su risoteo se interrumpió con el distintivo sonido de los besos y los gemidos. Se me cayó el alma a los pies e inmediatamente me enfadé por sentirme así. Apreté los ojos con rabia cuando una de las chicas gritó y después tuve la seguridad de que el siguiente sonido correspondía a los tres derrumbándose sobre el sofá.

Consideré pedir las llaves a Erza, pero la puerta de Jellal se veía directamente desde el sofá, y mi estómago no podía aguantar ser testigo de la imagen que acompañaba a los ruidos de la sala de estar. Enterré la cabeza bajo la almohada y cerré los ojos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Natsu cruzó la habitación, abrió el cajón superior de la mesita de noche, cogió el tarro de condones, y después cerró el cajón y volvió al pasillo. Las chicas se rieron durante lo que pareció media hora, y después todo se instaló en el silencio.

Al cabo de unos segundos, gemidos, jadeos y gritos llenaron el apartamento. Sonaba como si estuviera rodando una película pornográfica en el salón. Me tapé la cara con las manos y sacudí la cabeza. Una roca impenetrable había ocupado los límites que hubiera podido difuminarse o desaparecer la semana anterior.

Intentaba librarme de mis ridículas emociones y forzarme a relajarme. Natsu era Natsu, y nosotros, sin lugar a dudad, éramos amigos y solo eso.

Los gritos y otros ruidos nauseabundos cesaron después de una hora, seguidos por el gimoteo y las quejas de las mujeres a las que estaban despidiendo. Natsu se duchó y se tiró en su lado de la cama, de espaldas a mí. Incluso después de la ducha, olía como si hubiera bebido whisky suficiente para sedar a un caballo, y me quedé de piedra al pensar que había conducido la moto hasta casa en semejante estado.

Después de que la incomodidad desapareciera, se despertó la ira, y seguí sin poder conciliar el sueño. Cuando la respiración de Natsu se volvió profunda y regular, me senté para mirar el reloj. El sol empezaría a salir en menos de una hora. Me desembaracé de las sábanas, salí de la habitación y saqué una manta del armario del pasillo. Las únicas pruebas que quedaban del trío de Natsu eran dos paquetes de condones en el suelo. Los pisé y me dejé caer en el sillón.

Cerré los ojos. Cuando volví a abrirlos de nuevo, Erza y Jellal estaban sentados en silencio en el sofá viendo la televisión sin sonido. El sol iluminaba el apartamento, y me encogí cuando mi espalda se quejó al menor intento de moverme.

Erza centró su atención en mí.

—¿Lucy?—dijo ella, corriendo junto a mí.

Me dedicó una mirada cautelosa. Esperaba que reaccionara con ira, lágrimas o cualquier otro estallido emocional.

Jellal parecía hecho polvo.

—Siento lo de anoche, Lucy. Todo esto es culpa mía.

Sonreí.

—Tranquilo, Jellal. No tienes de qué disculparte.

Erza y Jellal intercambiaron unas miradas, y después ella me cogió la mano.

—Natsu se ha ido a la tienda. Está…, bueno, da igual dónde está. He recogido tus cosas y te llevaré a la residencia antes de que vuelva a casa para que no tengas que verlo.

Hasta ese momento, no sentí ganas de llorar. Me habían echado. Me esforcé para hablar con voz calmada.

—¿Tengo tiempo para darme una ducha?

Erza negó con la cabeza.

—Vámonos ya, Lucy. No quiero que tengas que verlo. No merece que…

La puerta se abrió de par en par, y Natsu entró, con los brazos cargados de bolsa de comida. Fue directamente a la cocina y empezó a guardar las latas y cajas en los armarios a toda prisa.

—Cuando Coneja se despierte, decídmelo, ¿vale?—dijo con voz suave—He traído spaguetis, tortitas, fresas y esa cosa de avena con los trozos de chocolate; y le gustan los cereales Fruity Pebbles, ¿verdad, Erza?—preguntó él, mientras se daba la vuelta.

Cuando me vio, se quedó helado. Después de una pausa incómoda, su expresión se relajó y su voz sonó tranquila y dulce.

—Hola, Coneja.

Si me hubiera despertado en un país extranjero, no me habría sentido más confusa. Nada de aquello tenía sentido. Primero había pensado que me habían echado, y después Natsu aparece con bolsas llenas de mi comida favorita.

Dio unos pasos hacia el comedor, metiéndose nervioso las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Tienes hambre, Coneja? Te prepararé unas tortitas. Ah, y también hay avena. Y te he comprado esa espuma rosa con la que se depilan las chicas, y un secador y…,y… espera un segundo, está aquí—dijo, corriendo al dormitorio.

Se abrió la puerta, se cerró y entonces apareció por la esquina, pálido. Respiró hondo y levantó las cejas.

—Todas tus cosas están recogidas.

—Lo sé—dije.

—Te vas—admitió, derrotado.

Miré a Erza, que estaba fulminando a Natsu, como si pudiera matarlo con la mirada.

—¿De verdad esperabas que se quedara?

—Nena…—susurró Jellal.

—Joder, Jellal, no empieces. Y ni se te ocurra defenderlo—sentenció Erza, furiosa.

Natsu parecía desesperado.

—Lo siento muchísimo, Coneja. Ni siquiera sé que decir.

—Lucy, vámonos—dijo Erza.

Se levantó y me tiró del brazo.

Natsu dio un paso hacia adelante, pero Erza lo apuntó con un dedo amenazante.

—¡Por dios santo, Natsu! ¡Como intentes detenerla, te rociaré con gasolina y te prenderé fuego mientras duermes!

—Erza—la interrumpió Jellal, que parecía también un poco desesperado.

Vi con claridad que se debatía entre apoyar a su primo o a la mujer que amaba, y me sentí fatal por él. Se encontraba en la situación exacta que había intentado evitar desde el principio.

—Estoy bien—dije, exasperada por la tensión del cuarto.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que estás bien?—preguntó Jellal, casi esperanzado.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Natsu trajo a unas chicas del bar a casa a noche ¿y qué?

Erza parecía preocupada.

—Pero, Lucy. ¿Intentas decir que no te importa lo que pasó ayer?

Los miré a todos.

—Natsu puede traer a su casa a quien quiera. Es su apartamento.

Erza se quedó mirándome fijamente como si me creyera que había perdido el juicio, Jellal estaba a punto de sonreír y Natsu parecía peor que antes.

—¿No has empaquetado tus cosas?—preguntó Natsu.

Negué con la cabeza y miré el reloj; pasaban de las dos de la tarde.

—No, y ahora voy a tener que deshacer todas las maletas. Aún tengo que comer, ducharme, vestirme…—dije, mientras entraba en el baño.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de mí, me apoyé contra ella y me dejé caer sobre el suelo. Estaba segura de haber cabreado a Erza más allá de cualquier desagravio posible, pero había hecho una promesa a Jellal, y estaba decidida a mantener mi palabra.

Un suave golpeteo resonó en la puerta por encima de mí.

—¿Coneja?—dijo Natsu.

—¿Si?—dije, intentando que sonara normal.

—¿Te vas a quedar?

—Puedo irme si quieres, pero una apuesta es una apuesta.

La puerta vibró con el suave golpe de la frente de Natsu contra la puerta.

—No quiero que te vayas, pero no te culparía si lo hicieras.

—¿Me estás diciendo que me liberas de la apuesta?

Hubo una larga pausa.

—Si digo que sí, ¿te irás?

—Pues claro, no vivo aquí, tonto—dije, obligándome a reír.

—Entonces no, la apuesta sigue en pie.

Levanté la mirada y sacudí la cabeza, sintiendo que las lágrimas me ardían en los ojos. No tenía ni idea de por qué lloraba, pero no podía parar.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Puedo ducharme?

—Sí…—dijo él, con un suspiro.

Oí los zapatos de Erza en el pasillo, que atropellaban a Natsu.

—Eres un cabrón egoísta—gruñó ella, cerrando tras ella la puerta de Jellal con un portazo.

Me levanté del sueño apoyándome en la puerta, abrí el agua de la ducha, y, entonces me desvestí y corrí.

Después oí que volvían a llamar a la puerta, y que Natsu se aclaraba la garganta.

—¿Coneja? Te he traído unas cuantas cosas.

—Déjalas en el lavabo. Después las cogeré.

Natsu entró y cerró la puerta.

—Estaba enfadado. Te oí escupiendo todos mis defectos delante de Erza, y eso me cabreó. Solo pretendía ir a tomar unas copas e intentar aclararme las ideas, pero, antes de darme cuenta, estaba totalmente borracho y esas chicas…—hizo una pausa—Me desperté esta mañana y no estabas en la cama y, cuando te encontré en el sillón y vi los envoltorios en el suelo, sentí nauseas.

—Podrías habérmelo dicho antes de gastarte todo ese dinero en comida solo para obligarme a quedarme.

—No me importa el dinero, Coneja. Tenía miedo de que te fueras y no volvieras a dirigirme la palabra jamás.

Su explicación me hizo sentirme avergonzada. No me había parado a pensar en cómo le habría sentado oírme hablar de lo malo que era él para mí, y ahora la situación se había complicado de forma salvaje.

—No pretendía herir tus sentimientos—dije, de pie bajo el agua.

—Sé que no. Y sé que no importa lo que diga ahora, porque he jodido las cosas…, como hago siempre.

—¿Natsu?

—¿Si?

—No vuelvas a conducir la moto borracho, ¿vale?

Esperé un minuto entero hasta que él respiró hondo y habló por fin.

—Sí, vale—dijo, antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Perdónenme de nuevo! TnT Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo c: Creo que podré actualizar mas seguido porque ya vienen las vacaciones de semana santa (._.)/**

**Gracias a todos los que dejan un lindo y hermoso y sensual y..y... muuuy sensual 1313 y a los que leen en las sombras ò.ó también se los agradezco mucho :D y los que ponen en favoritos esta historia.**

**¡Les pido un lindo review para saber que les está gustando! ¿Por favor? /inserte voz del robot de Drake y Josh/**


	5. Velada Perfecta

**¡Hola-Holita! (8) Vengo con un nuevo capítulo de este fic que tardo más en escribir :v Espero que lo disfruten! **

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Beautiful disaster es propiedad de Jamie Mcguire.**

* * *

><p>Pase—grité al oír los golpes en la puerta.<p>

Natsu se quedó helado en el vano de la puerta.

—¡Guau!

Sonreí y me miré el vestido. Un corpiño que se alargaba para formar una corta falda: era lo más osado que me había atrevido a llevar puesto en toda mi vida. El tejido era fino, negro y se trasparentaba como un fino envoltorio. Loke estaría en esa fiesta y tenía ganas de hacerme notar.

—Tienes un aspecto impresionante—dijo mientras yo me calzaba los tacones.

Le puse buena cara a su camisa blanca y tejanos.

—Tú también estas muy bien.

Llevaba las mangas recogidas por encima de los codos, enseñando en sus antebrazos el entramado de tatuajes. Me di cuenta de que llevaba su pulsera de cuero favorita en la muñeca cuando se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

Erza y Jellal nos esperaban en la sala de estar.

—Loke se va a mear encima cuando te vea—se rio tontamente Erza mientras íbamos hacia el coche.

Natsu abrió la puerta, y yo me deslicé en el asiento trasero de la camioneta de Jellal. Aunque nos habíamos sentado allí innumerables veces antes, de repente era muy incómodo estas así junto a él.

Los coches se alineaban en la calle; algunos se encontraban aparcados incluso en el césped de delante. La casa reventaba por las costuras, y todavía bajaba más gente desde los pabellones de dormitorios. Jellal aparcó sobre el césped de la parte de atrás, y Erza y yo seguimos a los chicos hacía el interior.

Natsu me trajo una copa de plástico rojo llena de cerveza, y entonces se inclinó y me dijo al oído.

—No cojas esto de nadie más excepto de mí o de Jellal. No quiero que nadie te eche nada en la bebida.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Nadie me va a poner nada en la bebida, Natsu.

—Simplemente no bebas nada que no te dé yo, ¿de acuerdo? Ya no estás en Hargeon, Coneja.

—Nunca había oído nada igual—dije sarcásticamente, mientras cogía mi bebida.

Había pasado una hora y Loke seguía todavía desaparecido. Erza y Jellal estaban bailando una canción lenta en la sala cuando Natsu tiró de mi mano.

—¿Quieres bailar?

—No, gracias—dije.

Se puso lívido.

Toqué su espalda.

—Es simplemente que estoy cansada, Natsu.

Puso su mano en la mía y comenzó a hablar, pero cuando lo miraba vi un poco más allá a Loke. Natsu se dio cuenta de mi expresión y se volvió.

—¡Eh,Lucy! ¡Has podido venir!—me saludó Loke, riéndose.

—Sí, llevamos aquí una hora o algo así—dije, sacando la mano de entre las de Natsu.

—¡Estás guapísima!—gritó por encima de la música.

—¡Gracias!—añadí con una sonrisa, mirando a Natsu de soslayo. Tenía los labios apretados, y sus cejas se habían unido en una sola línea.

Loke señaló la sala y sonrió.

—¿Quieres bailar?

Arrugué la nariz y dije que no con la cabeza.

—No, estoy algo cansa

Loke volvió entonces la mirada hacia Natsu.

—Pensaba que no ibas a venir

—Cambié de opinión—dijo Natsu, molesto por tener que explicarse.

—Ya veo—dijo Loke, mirándome—¿Te apetece salir a tomar aire?

Asentí con la cabeza y después seguí a Loke escalera arriba.

Se detuvo y me cogió la mano mientras subíamos al segundo piso. Cuando llegamos arriba, abrió de par en par las puertas del balcón.

—¿Tienes frío?—preguntó.

—Sí, hace un poquito de fresco—dije, sonriendo cuando se quitó la americana y me cubrió con ella los hombros—gracias.

—¿Estás aquí con Natsu?

—Vinimos en coche juntos.

La boca de Loke se ensanchó en una amplia sonrisa, y luego miró hacia el césped. Había un grupo de chicas apiñadas; se abrazaban para combatir el frío. El suelo se hallaba cubierto de papel pinocho y latas de cerveza, además de botellas de licor vacías. Entre la confusión, los hermanos de Tenroujima estaban alrededor de su obra maestra: una pirámide de barriles decorados con luces blancas.

Loke sacudió la cabeza.

—Este lugar quedará destrozado por la mañana. El equipo de limpieza va a estar muy atareado.

—¿Tenéis un equipo de limpieza?

—Sí—sonrió—los llamamos los novatos.

—Pobre Jellal.

—Él no está en el grupo. Tiene un trato especial porque es primo de Natsu y no vive en la casa.

—¿Y tú sí vives en la casa?

Loke asintió.

—Los dos últimos años. Sin embargo, necesito conseguir un apartamento. Necesito un lugar más tranquilo para estudiar.

—Déjame que adivine…¿te especializas en economía?

—Biología, con Anatomía de optativa. Me queda un año más, hacer lo exámenes de ingreso a la facultad de medicina, y luego, si sale bien, ir a hacer medicina en Harvard.

—¿Ya sabes dónde te metes?

—Mi padre fue a Harvard. Quiero decir, no lo sé seguro, pero él es un antiguo alumno feliz, ya sabes qué quiero decir. Por ahora llego a cuatro punto cero, saqué un dos mil doscientos en selectividad, y treinta y seis de media en el bachillerato. Tengo muchas posibilidades de conseguir una plaza.

—¿Y tu padre? ¿es médico?

Loke asintió con una sonrisa benévola.

—Cirujano ortopédico.

—Impresionante

—¿Y tú?—preguntó.

—No me he decidido.

—Típica respuesta de estudiante de primer año.

Suspiré teatralmente.

—Imagino que he desperdiciado mi oportunidad de ser excepcional.

—Oh, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Reparé en ti el primer día de clase. ¿Qué haces en cálculo Tres si estás en primer curso?

Sonreí mientras enroscaba un mechón de cabello con el dedo.

—Las matemáticas me resultan fáciles. No me perdía las clases en el instituto, y luego hice dos cursos de verano en el estatal de Hargeon.

—Eso es impresionante—dijo.

Estuvimos en el balcón más de una hora, hablando de todo, desde los garitos de comida locales a cómo me hice tan amiga de Natsu.

—No pensaba mencionarlo, pero vosotros dos parecéis ser el tema de todas las conversaciones.

—Genial.

—Es que esto no es normal en Natsu. Él no suele congeniar con las mujeres. De hecho, tiene más tendencia a crearse enemigos entre ellas.

—Oh, no sé. He visto a unas pocas que o tienen pérdida de memoria a corto plazo o bien son proclives a perdonar cuando se trata de él.

Loke se rio. Sus blancos dientes brillaron contrastando con su dorado bronceado.

—La gente simplemente no entiende vuestra relación. Tienes que admitir que es un poco ambigua.

—¿Me estás preguntando si me acuesto con él?

Sonrió.

—No estarías aquí con él si lo hicieras. Lo conozco desde que tenía catorce años y soy muy consciente de cómo se comporta. Sin embargo, siento curiosidad por vuestra amistad.

—Es lo que es—me encogí de hombros—Salimos juntos, comemos, vemos tele, estudiamos y hablamos. Eso es todo.

Loke se rio sonoramente, sacudiendo la cabeza y asombrado por mi sinceridad.

—He oído que eres la única persona a la que se le permite poner a Natsu en su sitio. Eso es un honor.

—No sé muy bien qué significa eso, pero Natsu no es tan malo como todo el mundo dice.

El cielo se puso rojo y luego rosa cuando el sol se hundió en el horizonte. Loke miró su reloj y después observó por encima de la reja al grupo de gente que iba disminuyendo en el césped.

—Parece que la fiesta se acaba.

—Será mejor que busque a Jellal y a Erza.

—¿Te importa si te llevo a casa en mi coche?—preguntó

Intenté contener mi emoción.

—En absoluto. Se lo diré a Erza—caminé hacia la puerta y luego me encogí de vergüenza antes de volverme a decir—¿Sabes dónde vive Natsu?

Las cejas de Loke se arquearon.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Porque vivo allí—dije, esperando su reacción.

—¿Qué estás con Natsu?

—Perdí una apuesta y por eso estoy pasando allí un mes.

—¿Un mes?

—Es una larga historia—dije, encogiéndome de hombros tímidamente.

—Pero ¿son completamente amigos?

—Sí.

—Entonces te llevaré a casa de Natsu—concluyó sonriendo.

Bajé las escaleras al galope para buscar a Erza y pasé de largo junto a un sombrío Natsu que parecía enojado con la chica borracha con la que hablaba. Me siguió al recibidor mientras llamé a Erza dándole una sacudida a su vestido.

—Chicos, podéis ir tirando. Loke se ha ofrecido a llevarme a casa.

—¿Qué?—dijo Erza con ojos asombrados.

—¿Cómo?—preguntó Natsu enfadado.

—¿Hay algún problema?—le pregunté.

Miró airadamente a Erza y luego me llevó a un rincón, con la mandíbula temblándole bajo la piel.

—Ni siquiera conoces a ese tipo.

Tiré para liberar mi brazo de su sujeción.

—Esto no es asunto tuyo, Natsu.

—Al diablo si no lo es. No te voy a permitir ir a casa en el coche de un perfecto extraño. ¿Y si intenta hacerte algo?

—¡Genial! ¡Es una monada!

La expresión de Natsu pasó de la sorpresa a la rabia, y me preparé para lo que pudiera decir a continuación.

—¿Loke de León, Coneja? ¿De verdad? Loke de León—repitió con desdén—¿Pero qué clase de nombre es ese?

Crucé los brazos.

—Para un momento, Natsu. Estás siendo un imbécil.

Se inclinó; parecía aturdido.

—Lo mataré si te toca.

—Me gusta—dije, enfatizando cada palabra.

Parecía pasmado por mi confesión y luego sus rasgos se volvieron duros.

—Bien. Si acaba tumbándote en el asiento trasero de su coche, no me vengas llorando.

Me quedé boquiabierta, ofendida y enfadada al instante.

—No te preocupes, no lo haré—dije alejándome y dándole la espalda.

Natsu me agarró por el brazo y suspiró, me miró por encima de los hombros.

—No quise decir eso, coneja. Si te hace daño, si tan siquiera te hace sentir incómoda, dímelo.

La rabia amainó y mis hombros se relajaron.

—Sé que no lo decías en serio. Pero tienes que dominar ese sentimiento sobreprotector de hermano mayor que te hace perder el control.

Natsu se rio.

—No estoy jugando al hermano mayor, Coneja. Ni por asomo.

Loke apareció en la esquina y se metió las manos en los bolsillos ofreciéndome el brazo.

—¿Todo arreglado?

Natsu apretó la mandíbula, y yo me puse al otro lado de Loke para evitar que viese la expresión de Natsu.

—Sí, vamos.

Cogí el brazo de Natsu y caminé con él unos pasos antes de volverme a decir adiós a Natsu, pero él seguía con su mirada en dirección a la espalda de Loke. Sus ojos me lanzaron dardos y luego sus rasgos se suavizaron.

—Para ya—dije entre dientes, siguiendo a Loke por en medio de la gente que quedaba hasta su coche.

—El mío es el plateado.

Las luces delanteras del coche parpadearon dos veces cuando accionó el mando del coche. Abrió la puerta del acompañante y reí.

—¿Llevas un Porsche?

—No es simplemente un Porsche. Es el nuevo 01GT3. Hay una gran diferencia.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿es el amor de tu vida?—dije, repitiendo la frase que Natsu había dicho sobre su moto.

—No, es un coche. El amor de mi vida será una mujer con mi apellido.

Me permití una sonrisita, intentando que su sensibilidad no me afectara demasiado. Me cogió de la mano para ayudarme a entrar en el coche y, cuando se pudo detrás del volante, apoyó la cabeza contra su asiento y sonrió.

—¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?

—¿Esta noche?—pregunté.

—Ya es mañana. Quiero invitarte a cenar antes de que otro me quite la oportunidad.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

—No tengo ningún plan.

—¿Te recojo a la seis?

—De acuerdo—dije, mirando como deslizaba sus dedos entre los míos.

Loke me llevó directamente a casa de Natsu, manteniendo la velocidad permitida y mi mano en la suya. Aparcó detrás de la Harley y, como antes, me abrió la puerta. Cuando llegamos a la entrada se inclinó para besarme en la mejilla.

—Descansa un poco. Te veré esta noche—me susurró al oído.

—Adiós—dije, girando el pomo.

Cuando empuje la puerta, cedió y me caí hacia adelante. Natsu me agarró por el brazo antes de tocar el suelo.

—Alto ahí, Excelencia.

Me volví para ver a Loke mirándonos con una expresión incómoda. Se aupó para fisgar dentro del apartamento.

—¿Hay alguna chica humillada, abandonada ahí dentro, que necesite que la lleve?

Natsu fulminó a Loke con la mirada.

—No te metas conmigo.

Loke sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

—Siempre se lo hago pasar mal. No lo consigo a menudo ya que se ha dado cuenta de que es más fácil si las chicas vienen en sus propios coches.

—Imagino que eso simplifica las cosas—dije, tomándole el pelo a Natsu.

—No tiene gracia, Coneja.

—¿Coneja?—preguntó Loke.

—Es…un mote, simplemente un apodo, ni siquiera sé de dónde salió—dije. Fue la primera vez que me sentí rara con el nombre que Natsu me había puesto la noche que nos conocimos.

—Ya me lo explicarás cuando lo averigües. Parece una buena historia—sonrió Loke—Buenas Noches, Lucy.

—¿No quieres decir buenos días?—dije, mirándolo bajar las escaleras al trote.

—Eso también—me contestó con una dulce sonrisa.

Natsu cerró la puerta de un portazo, y tuve que apartar la cabeza bruscamente hacia atrás para evitar que me pillara la cara.

—¿Qué pasa?—le grité enfadada.

Natsu agitó la cabeza y se fue a su habitación. Lo seguí y luego fui saltando sobre un pie tras lanzar unos de mis zapatos de tacón.

—Es muy majo, Natsu.

Suspiró y caminó hacia mí.

—Te vas a hacer daño—dijo, cogiéndome la cintura con uno de sus brazos y quitándome el otro tacón con la otra. Lo lanzó al armario y luego se quitó la camisa en dirección hacia la cama.

Me bajé la cremallera del vestido, me lo quité contoneándome por encima de las caderas y lo lancé con un pie al rincón. Rápidamente me puse una camiseta y luego me solté el sujetador sacándolo a través de la manga. Mientras me recogía el pelo haciéndome un moño en el cogote, me di cuenta que me estaba mirando.

—Estoy segura de que no tengo nada que no hayas visto antes—dije poniendo los ojos en blanco. Me deslicé bajo la ropa de cama y me instalé en mi almohada haciéndome un ovillo. Se soltó el cinturón, se bajó los tejanos y se los quitó con un saltito.

Esperé mientras él estaba de pie sin moverse por un instante.

Le daba la espalda, así que me preguntaba que estaba haciendo, de pie junto a la cama y en silencio. La cama se movió cuando finalmente se arrastró en el colchón junto a mí, y yo me puse rígida cuando su mano se posó en mi cadera.

—He faltado a una pelea esta noche—dijo—Gajeel llamó. No fui.

—¿Por qué?—dije volviéndome hacia él.

—Quería estar seguro de que volvías a casa.

Arrugué la nariz.

—No tienes que cuidar de mí.

Deslizó unos de sus dedos a los largo de mi brazo produciéndome escalofríos.

—Lo sé. Supongo que todavía me siento mal por lo de la otra noche.

—Te dije que no me importaba.

Se apoyó en el codo con una expresión dudosa en la cara.

—¿Por eso estuviste durmiendo en el sillón? ¿Por qué no te importaba?

—No podía dormirme después de que tus…amigas se fueran.

—Estabas durmiendo tranquilamente en el sillón. ¿por qué no podías dormir conmigo?

—¿Quieres decir junto a un tipo que todavía tenía el olor de un par de busconas de bar que acababa de mandar a casa? ¡No sé! ¡Qué egoísta fui!

Natsu hizo un gesto de vergüenza.

—Ya te dije que lo sentía.

—Y yo dije que no importaba. Buenas noches—respondí, antes de darme media vuelta.

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio. Entonces, deslizó su mano por encima de mi almohada y colocó su mano sobre la mía.

Acarició la delicada piel de entre mis dedos y luego apretó sus labios contra mi pelo.

—Y yo preocupado porque nunca volvieras a hablarme…Creo que es peor tu indiferencia.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Natsu? No quieres que me preocupe por lo que hiciste, pero quieres que me preocupe. Le dices a Erza que no quieres salir conmigo, pero te cabreas tanto cuando yo digo lo mismo que te marchas de casa enfurecido y te emborrachas. Nada de lo que haces tiene sentido.

—¿Por eso le dijiste esas cosas a Erza? ¿Por qué yo había dicho que no quería salir contigo?

Me rechinaron los dientes. Acababa de insinuar que estaba jugando con él. Le respondí de la forma más directa que pude.

—No, quise decir lo que dije. Simplemente no tenía intención de que fuera un insulto.

—Pues yo lo dije porque…—se rascó nerviosamente su pelo—No quiero estropear nada. Ni siquiera sé cómo hacer para ser lo que te mereces. Solo intentaba averiguarlo.

—Vale, muy bien, pero tengo que dormir. Tengo una cita esta noche.

—¿Con Loke?—preguntó; su tono volvía a traicionar su mal humor.

—Sí. ¿Puedo dormirme por favor?

—Claro—dijo, saliendo bruscamente de la cama y dando un portazo tras de sí al salir. El sillón crujió bajo su peso y luego el murmullo de voces de la televisión llegó desde la sala. Cerré los ojos con fuerza e intenté calmarme lo suficiente para adormilarme aunque solo fuera unas horas.

El despertador dio las tres de la tarde cuando abrí trabajosamente los ojos. Agarré una toalla y mi bata, y me dirigí torpemente al baño. En cuanto cerré la cortina de la ducha, la puerta se abrió y se cerró. Esperé a que alguien hablara pero lo oí la tapa del inodoro golpeando la porcelana.

—¿Natsu?

—No, soy yo—dijo Erza.

—¿Tienes que hacer pis aquí? Tienes tu propio baño.

—Jellal ha estado allí más de media hora con la mierda de las cervezas. No pienso entrar allí.

—Encantador.

—He oído que tienes una cita esta noche. ¡Natsu está cabreado!—canturreó.

—¡A las seis! Es tan dulce, Erza. Es simplemente…—Mi voz se apagó en un suspiro. Estaba muy efusiva y es lo mío ser efusiva. Seguí pensando en lo perfecto que había sido desde el momento en que nos habíamos conocido. Era exactamente lo que necesitaba: el polo opuesto a Natsu.

—¿Te ha dejado sin habla?—dijo con una risita tonta.

Asomé la cabeza por la cortina.

—¡No quería volver a casa! ¡Podría haber estado hablando con él para siempre!

—Suena prometedor. ¿Pero no le parece raro que estés aquí?

Metí la cabeza bajo el agua para enjuagarme la espuma.

—Ya se lo expliqué.

Sonó el ruido de la cadena del inodoro y del grifo que se abría haciendo que el agua saliera fría por un momento. Grité y la puerta se abrió del todo.

—¿Coneja?—dijo Natsu.

Erza se rio.

—Solo he tirado de la cadena, Natsu, cálmate.

—Oh. ¿Estás bien, Coneja?

—Estoy estupendamente. Sal—La puerta se cerró de nuevo y suspiré—¿Es mucho pedir que haya pestillos en las puertas?—Erza no contestó—¿Erza?

—Me sabe fatal que lo vuestro no cuajara. Eres la única chica que podría haber…—suspiró—En fin, no te preocupes. Ahora, ya no importa.

Cerré el grifo y me envolví en una toalla.

—Están tan mal como él. Debe ser una enfermedad…, aquí nadie tiene sentido común. ¿Te acuerdas de lo mucho que te cabreaba su comportamiento?

—Lo sé—asintió.

Encendí el secador de pelo y comencé a acicalarme para mi cita con Loke. Me ricé el pelo, me pinté las uñas y los labios con una sombra rojo oscuro. Era un poco demasiado para una primera cita. Me fruncí el ceño a mí misma en el espejo. No era a Loke a quien estaba intentando impresionar. No estaba en situación de aceptar insultos cuando Natsu me había acusado de andarme con juegos.

Al mirarme por última vez en el espejo, la culpa me embargó. Natsu estaba haciendo todo lo que podía y yo estaba siendo una mocosa cabezota. Salí a la sala de estar y Natsu sonrió, no era la reacción que yo esperaba.

—Estás…preciosa.

—Gracias—dije, agitada por la falta de irritación o celos en su voz.

Jellal silbó.

—Buena opción, Lucy. A los tíos les encanta el rojo.

—Y los rizos son atractivos—añadió Erza.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta y Erza sonrió, saludando con la mano con exagerado nerviosismo.

—¡Que te lo pases bien!

Abrí la puerta. Loke sostenía un ramito de flores y llevaba pantalones de vestir y una corbata. Sus ojos hicieron un rápido recorrido de mi vestido a los zapatos y de nuevo al vestido.

—Eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto jamás—dijo embelesado.

Me volví para decirle adiós con la mano a Erza, cuya sonrisa era tan amplia que podía ver cada uno de sus dientes. Jellal tenía la expresión de un padre orgulloso y Natsu mantenía los ojos fijos en la televisión.

Loke me condujo al reluciente Porsche. Una vez dentro, dio un suspiro.

—¿Qué?—pregunté.

—Tengo que decir que estaba un poco nervioso por lo de recoger a la mujer de la que está enamorado Natsu Dragneel…en su apartamento. No sabes cuánta gente me ha dicho hoy que estaba loco.

—Natsu no está enamorado de mí. A veces casi no puede aguantar tenerme cerca.

—¿Entonces es una relación de amor-odio? Porque, cuando les solté a los de la hermandad que te iba a sacar por ahí esta noche, todos me dijeron lo mismo. Se comporta tan erráticamente (incluso más que habitualmente) que todos han llegado a la misma conclusión.

—Pues se equivocan—insistí.

Loke sacudió la cabeza como si yo fuera totalmente estúpida. Puso su mano sobre la mía.

—Mejor nos vamos. Tengo reservada una mesa.

—¿Dónde?

—En Biasetti. Me atreví…Espero que te guste la comida italiana.

Levanté una ceja.

—¿Una reserva con tan poca antelación? Ese sitio está siempre de bote en bote.

—Bueno…, es nuestro restaurante. La mitad, por lo menos.

—Me gustan los italianos.

Loke condujo al restaurante a la velocidad límite, usando los intermitentes de forma correcta y deteniéndose lo justo en cada semáforo ámbar. Mientras hablaba, apenas apartaba los ojos de la carretera. Cuando llegamos al restaurante, me reí encantada.

—¿Qué?—preguntó.

—Eres un conductor muy cauto. Me gusta.

—¿Diferente de la parte trasera de la motocicleta de Natsu?—sonrió.

Debería haberme reído pero la diferencia no me pareció tan buena.

—No hablemos de Natsu esta noche ¿de acuerdo?

—Me parece bien—asintió, mientras se levantaba de su asiento para abrirme la puerta.

Estábamos sentados en un lateral, en una mesa junto a una gran ventana. Aunque yo llevaba un vestido, tenía un aspecto pobre en comparación con las otras mujeres del restaurante. Estaban cubiertas de diamantes y llevaban vestidos de cóctel. Nunca había comido en un sitio tan ostentoso.

Pedimos y Loke cerró su menú, sonriendo al camarero.

—Y tráiganos una botella de Allegrini Amarone, por favor.

—Sí, señor—dijo el camarero mientras recogía los menús.

—Este lugar es increíble—susurré apoyándome en la mesa.

Sus ojos se suavizaron.

—Gracias, le diré a mi padre lo que piensas.

Una mujer se acercó a nuestra mesa. Llevaba el pelo naranja recogido en un moño francés apretado, una veta gris interrumpía las ondas suaves de sus rizos.

Intenté no pararme a mirar las joyas que brillaban llamativamente en su cuello, o las que se balanceaban de aquí para allá en sus orejas, pero saltaban a la vista. Sus bizqueantes ojos me miraron detenidamente.

Rápidamente se volvió a mi pareja.

—¿Quién es tu amiga, Loke?

—Mamá, esta es Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy, esta es mi madre, Karen de León.

Extendí la mano que ella estrechó de un golpe. Con un bien aprendido movimiento, el interés le iluminó los afilados rasgos de la cara, y miró a Loke.

—¿Heartfilia?

Tragué saliva; me preocupaba que hubiera reconocido el nombre.

La expresión de Loke se volvió impaciente.

—Es de Hargeón, mamá. No conoces a su familia. Va a Fairy Tail.

—¡Ah!—Karen me miró de nuevo—Loke se marcha el curso que viene a Harvard.

—Eso me ha dicho. Creo que es fantástico. Debe de estar muy orgullosa.

La tensión alrededor de sus ojos se suavizó un poco y las comisuras de su boca se tornaron en petulante sonrisa.

—Sí que lo estamos. Gracias.

Estaba sorprendida de las palabras tan educadas que usaba incluso dejando entrever un insulto. No era un talento que hubiera desarrollado de la noche a la mañana. La señora de León debía de haber pasado años imponiendo su superioridad a los demás.

—Ha sido estupendo verte, mamá. Buenas noches—Ella lo besó en la mejilla, le borró la huella de pintalabios con el dedo pulgar y luego se volvió a su mesa—Te pido disculpas por todo esto, no sabía que ella iba a estar aquí.

—No pasa nada. Parece…encantadora.

Loke se rio.

—Sí, para ser una piraña.

Reprimí una risa y él me sonrió en tono de disculpa.

—Se acostumbrará. Solo que le llevará algún tiempo.

—A lo mejor para cuando acabes en Harvard.

Hablamos sin parar sobre la comida, Fairy Tail, Cálculo, e incluso sobre el Círculo. Loke era encantador, divertido y todo lo que dijo me parecía bien. Varias persona se acercaron para saludarlo y siempre me presentaba con una sonrisa orgullosa. Lo miraban como a un famoso en aquel restaurante, y cuando nos fuimos sentí los ojos enjuiciadores de todo el mundo presente en aquella sala.

—¿Y ahora qué?—pregunté.

—Me temo que tengo un examen trimestral de Anatomía Comparada de los Vertebrados a primera hora del lunes por la mañana. Tengo que ir a estudiar—me dijo, cubriendo mi mano con la suya.

—Mejor tú que yo—dije, intentando no parecer desilusionada.

Me llevó al departamento y luego me acompañó escaleras arriba cogidos de la mano.

—Gracias, Loke—Era consciente de mi sonrisa ridícula—Me lo he pasado muy bien.

—¿Es muy pronto para pedir una segunda cita?

—De ninguna manera—dije con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

—¿Te llamo mañana?

—Perfecto.

Entonces llegó el momento del silencio incómodo. Lo que más miedo me da de las citas. Besar o no besar, odiaba esa pregunta.

Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de preguntarme si me besaría o no, me cogió la cara entre las manos y me llevó hacía sí apretando sus labios contra los míos. Eran suaves, cálidos y maravillosos. Volvió a acercarme y me besó de nuevo.

—Hablamos mañana, Lucy.

Le dije adiós con la mano mientras lo miraba ir de regreso a su coche.

—Adiós.

Una vez más, cuando giré el pomo de la puerta, la puerta se abrió con un tirón brusco y caí hacia adelante. Natsu me cogió y recuperé el equilibrio.

—¿Dejarás de hacer eso?—dije cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

—¿Luce? ¿Qué eres? ¿Un vídeo de gimnasia?—se rio.

—¿Una coneja?—dije con la misma cantidad de desdén—¿Un molesto conejo que salta sin parar?

—A ti te gusta lo de coneja—dijo a la defensiva—Es una chica guapa, una carta ganadora en el póquer escoge la que quieras. Eres mi Coneja.

Me agarré a su brazo para quitarme los tacones, y fui hacia su habitación. Mientras me ponía el pijama intenté con todas mis fuerzas estar enfadada con él.

Natsu se sentó en la cama y cruzó los brazos.

—¿Te lo has pasado bien?

—Sí—suspiré—me lo he pasado estupendamente. Ha sido perfecto. Él es…

No pude encontrar una palabra adecuada para describirlo, pero eso simplemente moví la cabeza.

—¿Te ha besado?

Apreté los labios y asentí.

—Sí, tiene unos labios muy, muy suaves

Natsu se apartó.

—No me importa cómo son sus labios.

—Créeme, es importante. Me pongo tan nerviosa con los primeros besos…, pero este no ha estado nada mal.

—¿Te poner nerviosa por un beso?—preguntó divertido.

—Solo con los primeros besos. Los odio.

—Yo también los odiaría si tuviera que besar a Loke de León.

Me reí tontamente y me fui hacia el baño a quitarme el maquillaje de la cara. Natsu me siguió, apoyándose en la jamba de la puerta.

—¿Así que vais a salir otra vez?

—Sí. Me llamará mañana.

Me sequé la cara y corrí por el pasillo para saltar a la cama.

Natsu se quitó los calzoncillos y se sentó con la espalda vuelta hacia mí. Estaba un poco encorvado y parecía cansado. Los músculos de su espalda se estiraron cuando se volvió para mirarme un instante.

—Si te lo has pasado tan bien, ¿por qué has vuelto tan temprano a casa?

—Tiene un examen importante el lunes.

Natsu arrugó la nariz.

—¿A quién le importa?

—Está intentado entrar en Harvard. Tiene que estudiar.

Resopló arrastrándose sobre su estómago. Lo vi meter las manos bajo la almohada, parecía enfadado.

—Sí, claro, eso es lo que dice a todo el mundo.

—No seas idiota. Tiene prioridades…, creo que es un tío responsable.

—¿No debería estar su chica por encima de sus prioridades?

—No soy su chica. Solo hemos salido una vez, Natsu—me quejé.

—¿Pues qué habéis hecho juntos?—Le dirigí una mirada airada y él se echó a reír—¿Qué? ¡Tengo curiosidad!

Viendo que era sincero, le conté todo, desde el restaurante, la comida, incluso las cosas bonitas y dulces que Loke me había dicho. Sabía que mi boca se había quedado congelada en una ridícula sonrisa, pero no podía dejar de sonreír mientras describía mi velada perfecta.

Natsu me observaba con una sonrisa divertida mientras yo parloteaba, incluso haciendo preguntas. Aunque parecía frustrado con todo lo de Loke, yo sentía claramente que disfrutaba viéndome tan feliz.

Natsu se colocó en su lado de la cama y yo bostecé. Nos miramos por un instante antes de que él dijera en un suspiro:

—Estoy encantado de que te lo hayas pasado bien, Coneja. Te lo mereces.

—Gracias—dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La melodía hacía vibras mi móvil en la mesilla de noche y lo cogí bruscamente para mirar la pantalla.

—¿Diga?

—Ya es mañana—dijo Loke.

Miré el reloj y me reí. Eran las doce y un minuto.

—Sí, es verdad.

—¿Qué te parece el lunes por la noche?—me preguntó.

Me cubrí la boca por un momento y luego, inspirando profundamente, dije:

—Muy bien. El lunes por la noche es perfecto.

—Bien. Te veo el lunes—dijo.

Podía imaginarme su sonrisa por su voz. Colgué y me volví hacia Natsu, que me miraba con un poco de fastidio. Le di la espalda y me acurruqué haciendo un ovillo, tensa por la emoción.

—Eres una chica estupenda—dijo Natsu girándose de espaldas a mí.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Se dio la vuelta y me agarró la cara para que lo mirase.

—¿De verdad te gusta Loke?

—¡No me estropees esto, Natsu!

Me miró por un momento y luego agitó la cabeza volviéndose de nuevo.

—Loke de León.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? :33<strong>

**Como ven...Lucy y Loke ya están saliendo y Lucy está encantada con el tío :v Pero a Natsu no le cae bien~ salseo~ :D**

**¡Déjenme un review para saber que les está gustando y perdonen cualquier falta de ortografía que haya por ahí!**

**¡Si dejan un review crecerá su I-MA-GI-NA-CI-ÓN~ /inserte voz de bob esponja/ /arcoiris no incluido/**


	6. ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

**¡Hola a todos! Sé que me he tardo cinco mil años en actualizar TnT pero teclear esta historia me lleva muchisimo tiempo D: por qué ocupo de mi cel, mi tablet y mi computador porque tengo 3 versiones de la historia, y algunas partes están mal traducidas en una pero en otra no, pero en esa está mal algo y así :c Pero no les quito más tiempo. Espero lo disfruten.**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Beautiful Disaster es propiedad de Jamie McGuire.**

* * *

><p>La cita del lunes por la noche cubrió todas mis expectativas. Comimos comida china y me reí al ver la habilidad de Loke manejando los palillos. Cuando me llevó a casa, Natsu abrió la puerta antes de que Loke pudiera besarme. Cuando salimos el miércoles siguiente por la noche, Loke se aseguró de poder besarme y lo hizo en el coche.<p>

El jueves a la hora de comer, Loke se encontró conmigo en la cafetería y sorprendió a todo el mundo sentándose en el sitio de Natsu. Cuando Natsu acabó su cigarrillo y volvió a entrar, pasó por delante de Loke con indiferencia y se sentó al final de la mesa. Jenny se aproximó a él, pero se quedó desencantada en el acto cuando él le dijo con la mano que se apartase de él. Todo el mundo se quedó callado después de eso, y a mí me resultó difícil atender a cualquiera de las cosas de las que Loke hablaba.

—Ya me doy cuenta de que no estaba invitado—dijo Loke, intentado llamar la atención.

—¿Qué?

—Me he enterado de que tu fiesta de cumpleaños es el domingo. ¿No estoy invitado?

Erza miró a Natsu, que, a su vez, miró a Loke con ira, a punto de tirarlo al suelo como si fuera césped recién cortado.

—Era una fiesta sorpresa, Loke—puntualizó Erza con suavidad.

—¡Oh!—dijo Loke, avergonzado.

—¿Me vais a hacer una fiesta sorpresa?—pregunté a Erza.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Fue idea de Natsu. Es en casa de Alzack el domingo. A las seis.

A Loke se le enrojecieron las mejillas.

—Supongo que ahora sí que no estoy invitado.

—¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto que lo estás!—dije, agarrándole la mano que tenía encima de la mesa. Doce pares de ojos se centraron en nuestras manos. Podía ver que Loke se sentía tan incómodo con tanta atención como lo estaba yo, así que lo dejé y me llevé las manos al regazo.

Loke se levantó.

—Tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de ir a clase. Te llamo luego.

—Muy bien—dije, ofreciéndole una sonrisa de disculpa.

Loke se inclinó sobre la mesa y me besó en los labios. Se hizo un silencio absoluto en la cafetería y Erza me dio un codazo después de que Loke saliera caminando.

—¿No es rara la manera en la que todo el mundo te mira?—me susurró. Echó una mirada a toda la habitación con mala cara.

—¿Qué pasa?—gritó Erza—¡Meteos en vuestros asuntos,marranos!

Me cubrí los ojos con las manos.

—¿Sabes?, antes daba pena porque se pensaban que era la pobre amiguita tonta de Natsu. Ahora soy mala porque todo el mundo piensa que voy de flor en flor, de Natsu a Loke y vuelta a empezar, como una pelota de pimpón—Como Erza no decía nada, levanté la vista—¿Qué? ¡No me digas que tú también te crees esa chorradas!

—¡No he dicho nada!—protestó.

La miré fijamente con incredulidad.

—Pero, ¿eso es lo que crees?

Erza movió la cabeza, sin decir nada. De repente, no pude soportar las frías miradas de los demás estudiantes, así que me levanté y caminé hacia el extremo de la mesa.

—Tenemos que hablar—dije, dando unos golpecitos a Natsu en la espalda. Intenté parece amable pero la rabia me hervía por dentro y me ponía las palabras en la boca. Todos los estudiantes, incluida mi mejor amiga, pensaban que estaba haciendo malabares con dos hombres. Solo había una solución.

—Pues habla—dijo Natsu, metiéndose algo empanado y frito en la boca.

Jugueteé con los dedos, notando los ojos curiosos de todo el mundo sobre mí. Como Natsu seguía sin moverse, los agarré por el brazo y le di un buen tirón. Se puso de pie y me siguió fuera con una sonrisita en la cara.

—¿Qué pasa, coneja?—dijo, mirando mi mano en su brazo y luego a mí.

—Tienes que liberarme de la apuesta—le rogué.

Su cara se quedó helada.

—¿Quieres dejarlo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho?

—No has hecho nada, Natsu. ¿No te has percatado de cómo miraba todo el mundo? Me estoy convirtiendo rápidamente en la paria del este de los Estados Unidos.

Natsu sacudió su cabeza y se encendió un cigarrillo.

—No es problema mío.

—Sí que lo es. Loke dice que todo el mundo piensa que se está buscando una buena porque tú estás enamorado de mí.

Las cejas de Natsu se elevaron repentinamente y se atragantó con el humo que acababa de inhalar.

—¿Eso dice la gente?—preguntó entre toses.

Asentí. Miró a lo lejos con los ojos muy abiertos y dando otra calada.

—¡Natsu! Me tienes que liberar de la apuesta! No puedo quedar con Loke y vivir contigo al mismo tiempo. ¡Resulta horrible!

—Pues deja de quedar con Loke.

Lo miré airadamente.

—Ese no es el problema y tú lo sabes.

—¿Es la única razón por la que quieres que te libera de la apuesta? ¿Por el qué dirán?

—Por lo menos antes esta tonta y tú, un malvado—refunfuñé.

—Contesta la pregunta, Coneja.

—¡Sí!

Natsu miró por encima de mí a los estudiantes que entraban y salían de la cafetería. Estaba delirando y yo hervía de impaciencia mientras a él le costaba bastante tomar una decisión.

Finalmente, se estiró y decidió.

—No.

Agité la cabeza, segura de haberle oído mal.

—Perdona, ¿qué has dicho?

—No. Tú misma lo dijiste: una apuesta es una apuesta. En cuanto pase el mes se acabó, podrás ser libre de ir con Loke, él se hará médico, os casaréis y tendréis los dos niños y medio que tocan y nunca volveré a verte—Gesticulaba con sus palabras—Todavía tengo tres semanas. No voy a renunciar por cotilleos de comedor.

Miré a través del cristal y vi a toda la cafetería mirándonos. La inoportuna atención hacía que me quemasen los ojos. Levanté los hombros al pasar junto a él para ir a mi siguiente clase.

—Coneja—me llamó Natsu cuando me iba.

No me volví.

**PONER RAYA AQUÍ :33**

Esa noche, Erza se sentó sobre el suelo embaldosado del baño parloteando sobre los chicos mientras yo estaba frente al espejo y me recogía el pelo en una coleta. Solo la escuchaba a medias, pues no dejaba de pensar en lo paciente que había sido Natsu, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que le disgustaba la idea de que Loke me recogiera de su apartamento casi cada noche.

La expresión de la cara de Natsu cuando le pedí que me liberara de la apuesta volvía a mi cabeza, y también su reacción cuando le dije que la gente chismorreaba que estaba enamorado de mí. No podía dejar de preguntarme por qué no lo negaba.

—Bueno, Jellal cree que estás siendo muy dura con él. Nunca ha tenido a nadie que le hubiera preocupado lo suficiente para ello.

Natsu asomó la cabeza y sonrió cuando me vio enredar con mi pelo.

—¿Quieres ir a por cena?

Erza se levantó y se miró en el espejo, se peinó con los dedos su pelo escarlata.

—Jellal quiere probar el nuevo mexicano del centro, si queréis venir.

Natsu sacudió la cabeza.

—Había pensado que esta noche Coneja y yo podíamos ir a algún sitio solos.

—Salgo con Loke.

—¿Otra vez?—dijo irritado.

—Otra vez—repliqué con voz cantarina.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y me apresuré a adelantarme a Natsu para abrir la puerta. Loke estaba frente a mí: su pelo naranja resaltaba en su cara recién afeitada.

—¿Alguna vez estás un poco menos que preciosa?—preguntó Loke.

—Basándome en la primera vez que vino aquí, diré que sí—dijo Natsu detrás de mí.

Puse los ojos en blanco y sonreí, indicándole a Loke con un dedo que esperase. Me volví y abracé a Natsu. Se puso rígido por la sorpresa y luego se relajó, estrechándome fuerte contra él.

Le miré a los ojos y sonreí.

—Gracias por organizar mi fiesta de cumpleaños ¿Puedo aceptar la invitación para cenar otro día?

Un montón de emociones se mostraron en la cara de Natsu, y luego las comisuras de su boca se curvaron hacia arriba.

—¿Mañana?

Lo abracé y dije con una gran sonrisa:

—Pues claro—Me despedí con una mano mientras Loke me agarraba la otra.

—¿Qué pasaba?—preguntó Loke

—No nos hemos llevado muy bien últimamente. Esa ha sido mi versión de hacer las paces con una rama de olivo.

—¿Debería preocuparme?—preguntó abriendo la puerta de mi casa.

—No—le besé la mejilla.

Durante la cena, Loke habló sobre Harvard, La Casa y sus planes de buscar un apartamento. Sus cejas de enarcaron.

—¿Te acompañará Natsu a la fiesta de cumpleaños?

—No estoy muy segura. No ha dicho nada sobre eso.

—Si a él no le importa, me gustaría ser yo quien te llevara—Me cogió la mano en las suyas y me besó los dedos.

—Le preguntaré. La idea de la fiesta fue suya, así que…

—Entiendo. Si no, simplemente te veré allí—Sonrió.

Loke me llevó al apartamento y se detuvo en el aparcamiento. Cuando se despidió besándome, sus labios permanecieron en los míos. Subió la palanca del freno de mano mientras sus labios iban a lo largo de mi mandíbula hasta alcanzar mi oreja, y luego bajaron a lo largo de mi cuello. Me pilló desprevenida y suspiré suavemente como respuesta.

—Eres tan bonita…—susurró—He estado trastornado toda la noche con ese pelo recogido que deja a la vista tu cuello.

Me acribilló el cuello con besos y yo exhalé un murmullo con mi aliento.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto?—Sonreí, mientras levantaba mi mentón para darle mejor acceso.

Loke se centró en mis labios. Me agarró la cara y me besó con más firmeza de lo habitual. No había mucho sitio en el coche, pero aprovechamos estupendamente el espacio libre para el tema que nos ocupaba. Se inclinó sobre mí y doblé las rodillas mientras me caía contra la ventana. Metió la lengua en mi boca y me agarró la rodilla empujando mi pierna a la altura de su cadera. Los cristales fríos de las ventanillas se empañaron en pocos minutos debido a todo el aliento que exhalábamos con nuestras maniobras. Sus labios rozaban mi clavícula, y entonces levantó la cabeza de un tirón cuando el vidrio vibró con unos golpes fuertes.

Loke se sentó y yo me erguí recolocándome la ropa. Salté cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente. Natsu y Erza estaban junto al coche. Erza ponía cara de compresión, mientras Natsu parecía a punto de estallar en un ataque de rabia ciega.

—¿Qué coño haces, Natsu?—gritó Loke.

La situación de repente se volvió peligrosa. Nunca había oído a Loke subir la voz. Los nudillos de Natsu estaban blancos de lo mucho que los apretaba, y yo estaba en medio. La mano de Erza pareció muy pequeñita cuando la colocó en el abultado brazo de Natsu, moviendo la cabeza en dirección a Loke con un aviso silencioso.

—Venga, Lucy. Tengo que hablar contigo—dijo ella.

—¿Sobre qué?

—¡Que vengas!—replicó.

Miré a Loke y vi irritación en sus ojos.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme.

—No, está bien. Vete.

Natsu me ayudó a salir del Porsche y luego cerró la puerta con una patada. Me di la vuelta rápido y me quedé de pie entre él y el coche, dándole la espalda.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltalo ya!

Erza parecía nerviosa. No me costó mucho imaginarme por qué. Natsu apestaba a whisky; ella había insistido en acompañarlo o él le había pedido que fuese con él. De cualquier modo, Erza actuaba como elemento disuasorio de la violencia.

Las ruedas del Porsche de Loke chirriaron al salir del aparcamiento, y Natsu encendió un cigarrillo.

—Ya puedes entrar, Erza.

Ella me agarraba la falda.

—Venga, Lucy.

—¿Por qué no te quedas, Lu?—decía él a punto de estallar.

Le indiqué a Erza con la cabeza que siguiera y ella de mala gana obedeció. Me crucé de brazos, lista para una pelea, preparándome para atacarlo después del inevitable discurso. Natsu dio varia caladas a su cigarrillo y, cuando quedó claro que no se iba a explicar, la paciencia se me agotó.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?—pregunté.

—¿Por qué? ¡Porque estaba sobándote enfrente de mi apartamento!—gritó.

Parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos de las órbitas y podía percibir que era incapaz de mantener una conversación racional.

Mantuve la voz con calma.

—Puedo quedarme contigo, pero lo que haga y con quién lo haga es asunto mío.

Arrojó el cigarrillo al suelo empujándolo con la punta de dos dedos.

—Eres mucho mejor que eso, Coneja. No le dejes que te folle en un coche como si fueras un ligue barato de fiesta de fin de curso.

—¡No iba a tener relaciones sexuales con él!

Gesticuló en dirección al espacio vacío donde había estado el coche de Loke.

—¿Qué estabais haciendo entonces?

—¿No has salido nunca con alguien, Natsu? ¿No has jugueteado sin ir más lejos?

Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza como si yo estuviera diciendo tonterías.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

—Mucha gente lo hace…especialmente quienes tienen citas.

—Las ventanas estaban empañadas, el coche se movía…, ¿qué iba a saber yo?—dijo, moviendo los brazos en dirección al espacio vacío del aparcamiento.

—¡Tal vez no deberías espiarme!

Se frotó la cara y sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedo soportar esto, Coneja. Creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

Dejé caer las manos golpeándome las caderas.

—¿Qué es lo que no puedes soportar?

—Si duermes con él, no quiero saberlo. Iré a la cárcel mucho tiempo si me entero de que él…simplemente no me lo digas.

—Natsu—suspiré—¡No puedo creer que estés diciendo lo que dices!—dije poniéndome la mano en el pecho—¡Yo no he…! ¡Ah! No importa.

Empecé a andar alejándome de él, pero me agarró el brazo e hizo que me diera la vuelta hasta que lo tuve de frente.

—¿Qué es lo que no has hecho?—preguntó, serpenteando un poco. No respondí, no tenía por qué. Podía ver la luz de reconocimiento iluminar su cara y me reí.

—¿Eres virgen?

—¿Y qué?—dije, mientras notaba cómo me ardían las mejillas.

Sus ojos se apartaron de los míos, intentado enfocar la mirada mientras pensaba con dificultad por culpa del whisky.

—Por eso estaba Erza tan segura de que no llegaría muy lejos.

—Tuve el mismo novio durante los cuatro años de la escuela secundaria. ¡Aspiraba a ser joven ministro baptista! ¡Nunca lo consiguió!

La rabia de Natsu se desvaneció, y el alivio se le transparentó en los ojos.

—¿Un joven ministro? ¿Qué sucedió después de toda su duramente conseguida abstinencia?

—Quería casarse y quedarse en…Hargeon. Yo no.

Quería cambiar de tema desesperadamente. La risa en los ojos de Natsu era muy humillante. No quería que siguiera hurgando en mi pasado.

Dio un paso hacia mí y me agarró la cara con las dos manos.

—Virgen—dijo, meneando la cabeza hacia los lados—Nunca lo hubiera imaginado después de verte bailar en Sabertooth.

—Muy gracioso—dije subiendo las escaleras en tromba.

Natsu intentó seguirme pero resbaló, se cayó rodando de espaldas y gritando histéricamente.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Levántate!—dije, ayudándolo a ponerse en pie.

Me agarró con un brazo alrededor del cuello, y lo ayudé a ponerse en pie en las escaleras. Jellal y Erza estaban ya en la cama, así que, sin nadie a la vista que pudiera echar una mano, me quité los zapatos de un puntapié para evitar romperme los tobillos mientras llevaba a Natsu andando a duras penas hasta el dormitorio. Se cayó en la cama de espaldas arrastrándome con él.

Cuando aterrizamos, mi cara estaba a unos centímetros de la suya. Su expresión era repentinamente seria. Se incorporó un poco, casi besándome, pero lo empujé para apartarlo. Sus cejas se enarcaron.

—Déjalo ya, Natsu—dije.

Me mantuvo apretada contra él hasta que dejé de pelear y luego me arrancó el tirante del vestido haciendo que se me cayera del hombro.

—Desde el instante en que la palabra virgen ha salido de esos bonitos labios tuyos …, he tenido la urgencia de ayudarte a quitarte el vestido.

—Qué mal. Estabas dispuesto a matar a Loke por lo mismo hace veinte minutos, así que no seas hipócrita.

—¡Que se joda Loke! No te conoce como yo.

—Venga, Natsu. Quítate la ropa y métete en la cama.

—Eso te digo yo—dijo ahogando unas risas.

—¿Cuánto has bebido?—pregunté, consiguiendo finalmente meter el pie entre sus piernas.

—Bastante—sonrió mientras tiraba del dobladillo de mi vestido.

—Probablemente, más de cuatro litros—dije, mientras le apartaba la mano.

Me puse de rodillas en el colchón junto a él y le quité la camisa por la cabeza. Intentó cogerme otra vez y le agarré la muñeca, notando el hedor acre en el ambiente.

—Jo, Natsu, apestas a Jack Daniels.

—Jim Beam—me corrigió, sin poder sostener la cabeza a causa del alcohol.

—Huele a madera quemada y a productos químicos.

—Sabe a eso también—Se rio. De un tirón le desabroché la hebilla del cinturón y lo saqué de las trabillas. Se rio con el movimiento propiciado por el tirón, y luego levantó la cabeza y me miró—Mejor guarda tu virginidad, Coneja. Sabes que me gusta lo difícil.

—Cállate—dije, mientras le desabotonada los vaqueros y los deslizaba caderas abajo, antes de sacárselos por las piernas. Tiré el vaquero al suelo y me quedé en pie con las manos en las caderas respirando con fuerza. Le colgaban las piernas fuera de la cama, tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era profunda y pesada. Estaba dormido como un tronco.

Fui hacia el armario, meneando la cabeza mientras rebuscaba entre la ropa. Bajé la cremallera de mi vestido y lo deslicé sobre mis caderas dejándolo caer sobre los tobillos. Lo aparté con el pie a un rincón y me quité la coleta agitando el pelo.

El armario rebosaba con su ropa y la mía; resoplé apartándome el pelo de la cara mientras rebuscaba entre el montón una camiseta. Cuando estaba descolgando una, Natsu cayó sobre mi espalda envolviéndome con los brazos alrededor de la cintura.

—¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!—se quejó.

Me recorrió la piel con las manos. Tenían un tacto diferente; lento y deliberado. Cuando me llevó con firmeza hacia él, cerré los ojos, y él escondió su cara en mi pelo rozándome el cuello suavemente con la nariz. Al sentir su piel desnuda junto a la mía me costó un poco protestar.

—Natsu…

Apartó mi pelo a un lado y me besó lentamente toda la espalda de un hombro al otro, soltando el enganche de mi sujetador. Besó la piel desnuda de la base de mi cuello y cerré los ojos, la cálida suavidad de su boca sabía muy bien para decirle que parase. Un tenue gemido escapó de su garganta cuando me apretó con su pelvis, y puse sentir a través de sus calzoncillos lo mucho que me deseaba. Contuve el aliento al saber que lo único que nos impedía dar el gran paso al que minutos antes yo era tan reacia eran dos finos pedazos de tela.

Natsu me giró hacia él y luego se apretó contra mí apoyando mi espalda contra la pared. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y pude ver el dolor de su expresión cuando examinó mi piel desnuda. Le había visto mirar a mujeres antes, pero esta vez era diferente. No quería contestarme; me quería decir que sí.

Se inclinó para besarme y se paró a un centímetro de distancia. Podía sentir con mis labios el calor que irradiaba su piel, tuve que contenerme para no empujarlo a hacer el resto del camino. Sus dedos investigaban mi piel mientras decidía qué hacer y luego sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda hasta la cinturilla de mis bragas. Con los dedos índices se escurrió por mis caderas hacia abajo entre mi piel y el tejido de encaje, y, en el mismo momento en que estaba a punto de bajar el delicado tejido por mis piernas, dudó. Entonces, cuando abrí la boca para decir sí, cerró con fuerza sus ojos.

—Así no—susurró, acariciándome los labios con los suyos—Te deseo, pero no de esta manera.

Se tambaleó hacia atrás, cayó de espaldas en la cama y yo me quedé un momento de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre el estómago. Cuando su respiración se tranquilizó, saqué los brazos de la camiseta que todavía llevaba puesta y me la quité bruscamente por la cabeza. Natsu no se movió, y yo exhalé con suavidad y lentamente, sabiendo que no podríamos refrenarnos si me deslizaba en la cama y él despertaba con una perspectiva menos honorable.

Me fui deprisa al sillón y me dejé caer sobre él, tapándome la cara con las manos. Sentí las capas de frustración bailoteando y chocando entre sí dentro de mí. Loke se había ido sintiéndose desairado, Natsu había esperado hasta que había visto a alguien (alguien que a mí me gustaba de verdad) mostrar interés en mí, y yo parecía ser la única chica a la que no podía llevarse a la cama, ni siquiera estando borracho.

A la mañana siguiente me serví zumo de naranja en un vaso alto y me lo fui bebiendo a sorbitos mientras movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música de mi Ipod. Me desperté antes de que saliera el sol, y luego estuve retorciéndome en el sillón hasta las ocho. Después decidí limpiar la cocina para pasar el rato hasta que mis menos ambiciosos compañeros de piso se despertaran. Cargué el lavavajillas, barrí y pasé la mopa, y luego limpié las encimeras. Cuando la cocina estuvo reluciente, cogí la cesta de la ropa limpia, me senté en el sofá y doblé y doblé hasta que hubo una docena o más de montones a mí alrededor.

Llegaron murmullos de la habitación de Jellal. Se oyó la risa tonta de Erza y luego hubo silencio durante unos minutos más, seguidos de ruidos que me hicieron sentir un poco incómoda sentada sola en la sala de estar.

Apilé los montones de ropa plegada en la cesta y los llevé a la habitación de Natsu. Sonreí al ver que ni se había movido de la postura en la que se había quedado la noche anterior. Dejé la cesta en el suelo y lo tapé con la colcha, reprimiendo la risa al ver que se daba la vuelta.

—Mira, Coneja—dijo, musitando algo inaudible antes de que su respiración volviera a ser lenta y profunda.

No pude evitar mirarlo dormir; saber que estaba soñando conmigo me produjo un escalofrío en las venas que no pude explicar.

Natsu parecía volver a estar profunda y plácidamente dormido, así que decidí irme a la ducha, deseando que el ruido de alguien moviéndose por la casa acallara los gemidos de Jellal y Erza, y los crujidos y golpes de la cama contra la pared. Cuando cerré el grifo me di cuenta de que a ellos nos les preocupaba quién pudiera escuchar.

Me peiné y puse los ojos en blanco al escuchar los agudos gritos de Erza, que se parecían más a los de un caniche que a los de una actriz porno. Sonó el timbre de la puerta, cogí mi bata azul y me ajusté el cinturón mientras atravesaba corriendo la sala de estar. Los ruidos de la habitación de Jellal se acallaron inmediatamente y, al abrir, me encontré la cara de Loke sonriendo.

—Buenos días—dijo.

Con los dedos me llevé el pelo mojado hacia atrás.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—No me gustó la manera en que nos despedimos anoche. Por la mañana he salido a por tu regalo de cumpleaños y no podía esperar a dártelo. Así que—dijo, sacando una cajita brillante del bolsillo—Feliz Cumpleaños, Lu.

Me puso el paquete plateado en la mano, y me incliné para besarle la mejilla.

—Gracias.

—Venga. Quiero ver tu cara cuando lo abras.

Metí el dedo por debajo del celo por la parte inferior de la caja y luego arranqué el papel, pasándoselo a él. Era una pulsera de oro blanco con una fila de diamantes engarzados.

—Loke—susurré.

—¿Te gusta?—dijo con su deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Sí—dije, mientras lo sostenía delante de mí, asombrada—pero es demasiado. No podría aceptar esto aunque hubiera estado saliendo un año contigo, y mucho menos después de una semana.

Loke gesticuló.

—Pensé que dirías eso. He buscado arriba y abajo toda la mañana para encontrar un regalo de cumpleaños perfecto y, cuando vi esto, supe que solo hay un sitio donde pueda estar—dijo, cogiéndolo de mis manos y abrochándomela alrededor de la muñeca—Y tenía razón. Te queda increíble.

Levanté la muñeca y moví la cabeza, hipnotizada por el brillo y el color de las piedras a la luz del sol.

—Es la cosa más bonita que he visto en mi vida. Nadie jamás me ha dado algo tan…—caro me vino a la cabeza, pero no quería decir eso—elaborado. No sé qué decir.

Loke se rio y luego me besó en la mejilla.

—Di que te lo pondrás mañana.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

—Me lo pondré mañana—dije, mirándome la muñeca.

—Estoy encantado de que te guste. La mirada en tu cara merece el esfuerzo de las siete tiendas que he recorrido.

Suspiré.

—¿Has ido a siete tiendas?—Asintió con la cabeza, y yo cogí su cara con mis manos—Gracias. Es perfecto—dije, dándole un beso rápido.

Me abrazó.

—Tengo que irme. Voy a comer con mis padres, pero te llamaré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

—Vale. ¡Gracias!—Le grité mientras lo veía salir corriendo escaleras abajo.

Me metí deprisa en el apartamento, incapaz de apartar los ojos de mi muñeca.

—¡Joder, Lucy!—dijo Erza cogiéndome la mano—¿De dónde has sacado esto?

—Me lo ha traído Loke. Es mi regalo de cumpleaños—dije.

La mirada de Erza, que seguía boquiabierta, pasaba de mí a la pulsera.

—¿Te ha comprado una pulsera de diamantes del tamaño de una muñequera de tenis? ¿Después de una semana? ¡Si no te conociera bien, diría que tienes una entrepierna mágica!

Me reí en alto y empecé una fiesta ridícula de risitas en la sala de estar.

Jellal salió de su dormitorio con aspecto cansado y satisfecho.

—A ver, chifladas, ¿de qué os reís tanto?

Erza me levantó la muñeca.

—¡Mira lo que le ha regalado Loke por su cumpleaños!

Jellal miró con ojos entreabiertos y luego se le salieron de las órbitas.

—¡Guau!

—Sí, ¿verdad?—dijo Erza asintiento.

Natsu apareció tambaleándose en un extremo de la habitación, parecía bastante hecho polvo.

—Tíos, hacéis unos ruidos de cojones—se quejó mientras se abotonaba los vaqueros.

—Disculpa—dije, liberando la mano de la sujeción de Erza. Nuestro casi encuentro de la noche anterior me vino a la cabeza y me parecía que no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

De un trago se bebió lo que quedaba de mi zumo de naranja y luego se secó la boca con la mano.

—¿Quién coño me dejó beber tanto ayer por la noche?

Erza lo miraba con desprecio.

—Tú solito. Te fuiste y compraste una botella de licor después de que Lucy saliera con Loke, y te la tomaste entera antes de que ella volviera.

—Maldita sea—dijo, meneando la cabeza.

—¿Te lo pasaste bien?—preguntó mirándome.

—¿Lo dices en serio?—solté, mostrando rabia sin pensármelo dos veces.

—¿Qué?

Erza se rió.

—La sacaste a la fuerza del coche de Loke, rojo de ira cuando los pescaste montándoselo como dos críos de instituto. ¡Habían empañado los cristales de las ventanas y todo!

Los ojos de Natsu se desenfocaron, intentando recordar algo de la noche anterior. Yo hice esfuerzos para contener mi mal humor. Si no se acordaba de que me había sacado del coche, tampoco se acordaría de lo cerca que estuve de entregarle mi virginidad en bandeja de plata.

—¿Cómo de cabreada estás?—preguntó haciendo un gesto de disgusto.

—Bastante cabreada.

La verdad es que estaba más enfadad por el hecho de que mis sentimientos no tuvieran que ver en lo absoluto con lo que había ocurrido con Loke. Me ajusté la bata y salí furiosa del salón. Natsu me siguió inmediatamente.

—Coneja—dijo, mientras sujetaba la puerta que yo le había cerrado en la cara. Lentamente, la empujó hasta abrirla y se quedó de pie delante de mí esperando que lo increpase movida por mi ira.

—¿Recuerdas algo de lo que me dijiste anoche?—pregunté.

—No. ¿Por qué? ¿Me comporté como una rata?—En sus ojos color Jade se leía la preocupación, lo que solo servía para multiplicar mi mal humor.

—¡No, no fuiste una rata conmigo! Tú…, nosotros…—me tapé los ojos con las manos y luego me quedé helada cuando sentí la mano de Natsu en la muñeca.

—¿De dónde ha salido esto?—dijo, mirando airado la pulsera.

—Es mía—dije, separándome de él.

No apartaba los ojos de mi muñeca.

—Nunca antes la había visto. Parece nueva.

—Lo es.

—¿De dónde la has sacado?

—Loke me la dio hace unos quince minutos—dije, viendo cómo su cara pasaba de la confusión a la rabia.

—¿Qué coño hacen aquí las cosas de ducha? ¿Ha pasado la noche aquí?—preguntó elevando la voz con cada pregunta.

Me crucé de brazos.

—Fue a comprar algo por mi cumpleaños esta mañana y lo trajo.

—Todavía no es tu cumpleaños—Se le puso la cara de color rojo oscuro mientras intentaba mantener los nervios bajo control.

—No podía esperar—dije, levantando el mentón con orgullo tenaz.

—No me extraña que tuviera que sacarte a rastras de su coche, parece como si estuvieras…—Fue bajando la voz y apretando los labios.

Entrecerré los ojos.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo si estuviera qué?

Se le tensaron las mandíbulas y respiró profundamente, exhalando por la nariz.

—Nada. Todavía estoy cabreado e iba a decir algo repugnante que en realidad no pienso.

—Eso no te pasaba antes.

—Lo sé. Eso mismo estaba pensando—dijo, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta—Te dejo para que te vistas.

Cuando agarró el pomo de la puerta se paró, frotándose el brazo. En cuanto los dedos tocaron la parte que debía de estar amoratada, se subió la manga y vio el moretón. Se quedó mirándolo un momento y se volvió hacia mí.

—Me caí escaleras abajo anoche. Y me ayudaste a ir a la cama…—dijo, conforme cribaba las imágenes borrosas que debía de tener en su cabeza.

El corazón me latía con fuerza y me costó tragar saliva cuando comprobé que de golpe caía en lo cuento de lo ocurrido. Entrecerró los ojos.

—Nosotros…—comenzó, dando un paso hacia mí, mirando el armario y luego la cama.

—No, no lo hicimos. No ocurrió nada—dije, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

Se encogió avergonzado, ya que debía de estar recordándolo.

—Empañaste los cristales de Loke, te saqué de su coche y luego intenté…—dijo, agitando la cabeza. Se volvió hacia la puerta y agarró el pomo con los nudillos blancos—Estás haciendo que me convierta en un psicópata, Coneja—gruñó por encima de mi espalda—No pienso con claridad cuando te tengo alrededor.

—¿Así que ahora es culpa mía?

Se volvió. Sus ojos pasaron de mi cara a mi ropa, a mis piernas, luego a mis pies para volver a mis ojos.

—No sé. Mi memoria está un poco brumosa…, pero no recuerdo que tú dijeras no.

Me adelanté, preparada para argumentar ese pequeño hecho irrelevante, pero no pude. Tenía razón.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Natsu?

Miró la pulsera y luego a mí con ojos acusadores.

—¿Esperabas que no me acordase?

—¡No! ¡Me fastidiaba que te hubieras olvidado!

Sostuvo mi mirada con sus ojos jade.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque si yo hubiera…, si hubiéramos…, y tú no…! ¡No sé por qué! ¡Simplemente estaba cabreada!

Se movió furioso por la habitación y se detuvo a unos milímetros de mí. Sus manos tocaron cada lado de mi cara, su aliento era rápido mientras examinaba mi cara.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo, Coneja?

Clavé primero la mirada a la altura del cinturón, luego empecé a subirla por los músculos y los tatuajes de su estómago y su pecho, y finalmente la posé en la calidez jade de sus ojos.

—Dímelo tú.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó? :33 Los próximos capítulos son mis favoritos así que esperenlos con ansias :33<strong>

**Como ven todos creen que Lucy es una put** y lo será por gran parte de la historia~ pero don't worry be happy :D**

**Déjenme un review para saber que les está gustando, siempre son bienvenidos igual que los favoritos, PM y demás :33**


	7. Reto de los chupitos

**Hola lechugas cósmicas C: Como siempre he tardado en subir el capítulo porque estaba entre una encrucijada sobre mis historias pero a duras penas y con desagrado la he resuelto D: pero eso lo sabrán después ^^**

**Disfruten el capítulo~**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Beautiful Disaster es propiedad de Jamie McGuire**

* * *

><p>—¿Lucy?—dijo Jellal, llamando a la puerta—Erza va a salir a hacer unos recados; me ha pedido que te lo dijera por si necesitabas acompañarla.<p>

Natsu no me quitaba los ojos encima.

—¿Coneja?

—Sí—grité a Jellal—necesitaría ocuparme de unas cuantas cosas.

—Muy bien. Está lista para salir cuando tú lo estés—dijo Jellal, mientras sus pisadas se alejaban por el pasillo.

—¿Coneja?

Saqué unas cuantas cosas del armario y pasé junto a él.

—¿Podemos acabar la conversación después? Tengo mucho que hacer hoy.

—Claro—dijo él, con una sonrisa forzada.

Escapar al baño fue un alivio. Cerré rápidamente la puerta detrás de mí. Me quedaban dos semanas en el apartamento, y no había manera de aplazar la conversación, al menos no durante tanto tiempo. La parte lógica de mi cerebro insistía en que Loke era mi tipo: atractivo, listo y estaba interesado en mí. El porqué de mi interés por Natsu era algo que nunca entendería.

Fuera cual fuera la razón, nos estaba volviendo locos a los dos. Me había dividido en dos personas diferentes: la chica dócil y educada que era con Loke y la persona irascible y frustrada en la que me convertía cuando Natsu estaba cerca. Toda la universidad había visto a Natsu pasar de ser impredecible a prácticamente volátil.

Me vestí rápidamente y dejé a Natsu y a Jellal para ir al centro con Erza. Estuvo bromeando sobre su sexcapada matutina con Jellal, y yo escuché, intercalando asentimientos en todos los lugares indicados. Resultaba difícil centrarse en el tema que nos ocupaba mientras los diamantes de mi pulsera creaban pequeños puntos de luz en el techo del coche y me recordaban la elección que, de repente, se me planteaba. Natsu quería una respuesta y yo no la tenía.

—Vale, Lucy. ¿Qué te pasa? Has estado muy callada.

—Es todo este rollo con Natsu…Es un lío.

—¿Por qué?—dijo ella, subiéndose las gafas de sol arrugando la nariz.

—Me ha preguntado qué estábamos haciendo.

—¿Y qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás con Loke o qué?

—Me gusta, pero solo ha pasado una semana. No vamos en serio, ni nada parecido.

—Sientes algo por Natsu ¿no?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No sé que siento por él. Es que, simplemente, no creo que sea posible, Erza. Es una mala pieza.

—El problema es que ninguno de los dos está por la labor de hablar abiertamente. Os asusta tanto lo que pueda pasar que os resistís con uñas y dientes. Sé a ciencia cierta que, si miraras a Natsu a los ojos y le dijeras que lo quieres, no volvería a mirar a otra mujer.

—¿Y dices que lo sabes a ciencia cierta?

—Sí. Tengo acceso privilegiado a la fuente, ¿recuerdas?

Me detuve a pensarlo un momento. Natsu debía de haber estado hablando sobre mí con Jellal, pero Jellal nunca favorecería una relación entre los dos diciéndoselo a Erza, por qué sabía que ella me lo diría; eso me llevaba a la única conclusión posible: Erza los había oído por casualidad. Quería preguntarle qué habían dicho, pero lo pensé mejor.

—Esa situación solo puede llevarme a acabar con el corazón roto—dije sacudiendo la cabeza—No creo que Natsu sea capaz de ser fiel.

—Tampoco era capaz de ser amigo de una mujer, y habéis conseguido dejar a toda la universidad con la boca abierta.

Toqué la pulsera y suspiré.

—No sé. No me importa cómo están las cosas. Podemos ser solo amigos.

Erza dijo que no con la cabeza.

—Excepto por el problema de que no sois solo amigos—Soltó un suspiro—¿Sabes qué? Me he cansado de esta conversación. Vamos a que nos peinen y nos maquillen. Te compraré un vestido nuevo por tu cumpleaños.

—Creo que eso es exactamente lo que necesito—dije.

Después de horas de manicuras, pedicuras, de que nos peinaran, de que nos hicieran la cera y nos empolvaran, me calcé unos brillantes zapatos de tacón amarillo y me metí en mi nuevo vestido gris.

—¡Ah, esa es la Lucy que conozco y quiero!—Se rió mientras aprobaba con la cabeza mi conjunto—Tienes que ir así vestida a tu fiesta de mañana.

—¿No era ese el plan desde el principio?—dije, con una sonrisa burlona.

El móvil vibró en mi bolso y me lo sujeté junto al oído.

—¿Diga?

—¡Es hora de cena! ¿Dónde demonios estáis?—dijo Natsu.

—Nos estamos mimando un poco. Jellal y tú sabíais comer antes de que llegáramos nosotras. Estoy segura de que podréis arreglaróslas.

—Vale, vale, no te aceleres. Nos preocupamos por vosotras, ya lo sabéis—Miré a Erza y sonreí.

—Estamos bien.

—Dile que enseguida te llevo de vuelta a casa. Tengo que parar en casa de Alzack para recoger unos apuntes que Jellal necesita, y después nos iremos directamente a casa.

—¿Lo has oído?—pregunté.

—Sí. Nos vemos ahora, Coneja.

Condujimos en silencio hasta la casa de Alzack. Erza apagó el motor y se quedó mirando el edificio de apartamentos que tenía delante. Me sorprendió que Jellal le hubiera pedido a Erza que se pasara por allí. Estábamos solo a una manzana del apartamento de Jellal y Natsu.

—¿Qué pasa, Erza?

—Alzack me da escalofríos. La última vez que estuve aquí con Jellal, se puso a coquetear conmigo.

—Bueno, pues entonces voy contigo. Si se atreve a guiñarte el ojo, se lo machacaré con mis zapatos de tacón nuevo, ¿te parece?

Erza sonrió y me abrazó.

—¡Gracias, Lucy!

Caminamos hasta la parte trasera del edificio, y Erza respiró hondo antes de llamar a la puerta. Esperamos, pero nadie vino a abrir.

—¿Es posible que no esté en casa?—pregunté.

—Claro que está en casa—respondió ella, irritada.

Golpeó la madera con el puño y la puerta se abrió sola.

—¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!—gritó la multitud que esperaba dentro.

El techo era de burbujas rosadas y negras, puesto que cada pulgada estaba cubierta de globos de helio, con largas cuerdas plateadas que colgaban sobre las caras de los invitados. Estos se separaron y Natsu se acercó a mí con una amplia sonrisa, me cogió por ambos lados de la cara y me besó la frente.

—Feliz cumpleaños, coneja.

—No es hasta mañana—dije.

Todavía conmocionada, intenté sonreír a todos los que me rodeaban.

Natsu se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, como te había avisado, tuvimos que hacer algunos cambio de última hora para sorprenderte ¿Lo hemos conseguido?

—¡Desde luego!—dije, mientras Gray me abrazaba.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, nena!—dijo Gray, mientras me daba un beso en los labios.

Erza me dio un codazo suave.

—Menos mal que te he llevado conmigo o ¡te habrías pasado aquí con un aspecto horrible!

—Tienes un aspecto genial—dijo Natsu, dando un repaso a mi vestido.

Alzack me abrazó y junto su mejilla contra la mía.

—Y espero que sepas que la historia de Erza de que "Alzack me da escalofríos" era solo un cuento para traerte aquí.

Miré a Erza y me sonrió..

—Funcionó, ¿no?

Después de que todo el mundo me abrazara y me felicitara por turnos, le dije a Erza al oído.

—¿Dónde está Loke?

—Vendrá más tarde—me susurró ella—Jellal no ha conseguido avisarlo hasta esta misma tarde.

Alzack subió el volumen de la música y todo el mundo gritó.

—¡Ven aquí, Lucy!—dijo él, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Puso en fila unos vasos de chupitos sobre la encimera y sacó una botella de tequila del bar—Feliz cumpleaños de parte del equipo de fútbol, nena—Sonrió mientras llenaba cada vasito hasta arriba de Patron—Así celebramos los cumpleaños nosotros. Si cumples diecinueve, te sirven diecinueve chupitos. Puedes bebértelos o dárselos a alguien, pero cuantos más bebas, más de estos conseguirás—dijo, mientras agitaba un puñado de billetes de veinte

—¡Oh, dios mío!—grité.

—¡Bébetelos todos, Coneja!—dijo Natsu.

Miré a Alzack, suspicaz.

—¿Me darás un billete de veinte por cada chupito que me beba?

—Exactamente, peso pluma. A juzgar por tu tamaño, me atreveré a decir que acabaremos perdiendo solo sesenta pavos al final de la noche.

—¡Repasa esos cálculos, Alzack!—dije, mientras cogía el primer vaso, me lo llevaba a los labios, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para vaciarlo y, después me lo pasaba a la otra mano.

—¡Joder!—exclamó Natsu.

—Qué asco, Alzack—dije, lamiéndome las comisuras de la boca—Has echado Cuervo, y no Patron.

La sonrisa petulante de la cara de Alzack desapareció, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se encogió de hombros.

—Ve a por él, pues. Tengo las carteras de doce jugadores de fútbol que dicen que no podrás ni con diez.

Fruncí los ojos.

—Doble o nada a que puedo beberme quince.

—¡Eh!—gritó Jellal—¡Sería mejor que no acabaras hospitalizada el día de tu cumpleaños, Lucy!

—Puede hacerlo—dijo Erza, mientras miraba fijamente a Alzack.

—¿Cuarenta pavos el chupito?—dijo Alzack, con mirada insegura.

—Tienes miedo.

—¡Demonios! ¡No! Te pagaré veinte dólares por chupito, y cuando llegues a quince duplicaré el total.

—Así celebramos los de Hargeon los cumpleaños—dije, antes de engullir otro chupito.

Una hora y tres chupitos después, estaba en el salón bailando con Natsu. La canción era una balada de rock, y Natsu iba diciéndome la letra mientras bailábamos. Al final del primer estribillo me tumbó hacia atrás, y dejé caer los brazos detrás de mí. Volvió a incorporarme y suspiré.

—Ni se te ocurra hacer eso cuando pase de los diez chupitos—bromeé.

—¿Te he dicho lo increíble que estás esta noche?

Dije que no con un gesto y lo abracé, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. Me abrazó muy fuerte y ocultó su cara en mi cuello, haciéndome olvidar cualquier cosa sobre decisiones o pulseras o mis diferentes personalidades; estaba exactamente donde quería estar.

Cuando la música cambió a un ritmo más rápido, la puerta se abrió.

—¡Loke!—grité, mientras corría a abrazarlo—¡Has conseguido venir!

—Siento el retraso, Lu—se disculpó él, apretando sus labio contra los míos.

—Felicidades.

—Gracias—dije, notando que Natsu nos miraba fijamente por el rabillo del ojo. Loke levantó mi muñeca.

—Te la has puesto.

—Te dije que lo haría. ¿Quieres bailar?

Dijo que no con la cabeza.

—Hum…, yo no bailo.

—Ah, vale, ¿quieres ver cómo me tomo mi sexto chupito de Patron?—sonreí, mientras levantaba mis cinco billetes de veinte dólares—Duplicaré el dinero si llego a quince.

—Eso es un poco peligroso ¿no?

Me acerqué a su oído

—Lo tengo controlado. He jugado a esto con mi padre desde que tenía dieciséis años.

—Ah—dijo él, con el ceño fruncido en señal de desaprobación—¿Bebía tequila con tu padre?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Era su manera de establecer lazos.

Loke no parecía muy convencido cuando apartó la mirada de mí y repasó a los asistentes de la fiesta.

—No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. Me voy mañana temprano a un viaje de caza con mi padre.

—Pues me alegro de que mi fiesta fuera esta noche, o no habría podido venir mañana—dije, sorprendida al oír sus planes.

Me sonrió y me cogió de la mano.

—Habría procurado volver a tiempo.

Lo arrastré hasta la encimera, cogí otro vaso de chupito y acabé con él, dejándolo boca abajo sobre la encimera como había hecho con los cinco anteriores. Alzack me dio otros veinte dólares, y me fui bailando al salón. Natsu me cogió, y bailamos con Erza y Jellal.

Jellal me dio una palmada en el culo.

—¡Uno!

Erza me dio otro azote en el trasero, y entonces toda la fiesta se unió, excepto Loke.

Cuando llegamos al decimonoveno, Natsu se frotó las manos.

—¡Mi turno!

Me froté el trasero.

—¡Ve con cuidado! ¡Tengo el culo adolorido!

Con una sonrisa traviesa, levantó la mano hacía atrás por encima del hombro. Cerré con fuerza los ojos. Al cabo de unos segundos, miré hacia atrás de reojo. Justo antes de llegar a tocarme con la mano, se detuvo y me dio una suave palmadita.

—¡Diecinueve!—exclamó.

Los invitados lo vitorearon, y Erza inició una versión de borrachos del Cumpleaños Feliz. Me reí a carcajadas cuando llegó la parte en que decían mi nombre y la habitación entera cantó "Coneja"

Otra canción lenta sonó en el equipo de música, y Loke me condujo a la improvisada pista de baile. No tardé mucho en darme cuenta de por qué no bailaba.

—Lo siento—dijo él, después de pisarme los dedos de los pies por tercera vez.

Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro.

—Lo estás haciendo bien—mentí.

Apretó los labios contra mi sien.

—¿Qué haces el lunes por la noche?

—¿Cenar contigo?

—Sí. En mi apartamento nuevo.

—¡Has encontrado uno!

Se rió y asintió.

—Pero habrá que pedir algo, lo que cocino no es exactamente comestible.

—Me lo comería de todas formas—dije, sonriéndole.

Loke echó una mirada a la habitación y me condujo al vestíbulo.

Con delicadeza, me apoyó contra la pared y me besó con sus suaves labios. Sus manos estaban por todas partes. Al principio, me dejé llevar, pero, después de que su lengua se adentrara entre mis labios, me invadió el nítido sentimiento de que estaba haciendo algo mal.

—Ya vale, Loke—dije, desembarazándome de él.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Simplemente me parece que es de mala educación enrollarme contigo en una esquina oscura mientras mis invitados están ahí afuera.

Sonrió y me besó de nuevo.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento. Solo quería darte un beso de cumpleaños memorable antes de irme.

—¿Ya te vas?—me tocó la mejilla.

—Tengo que levantarme dentro de cuatro horas, Lu

Apreté los labios.

—Está bien. ¿Nos vemos el lunes?

—Nos vemos el lunes. Me pasaré a verte cuando vuelva.

Me llevó a la puerta y me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse. Me di cuenta de que Jellal, Erza y Natsu no me quitaban el ojo de encima.

—¡Papi se ha largado!—gritó Natsu cuando la puerta se cerró—¡Hora de empezar la fiesta!

Todo el mundo coreó sus palabras, y Natsu me llevó al centro del piso.

—Un momento…Tengo un horario que cumplir—dije, llevándolo de la mano hasta la encimera. Engullí otro chupito y me reí cuando Natsu cogió uno del final y lo chupó. Cogió otro, me lo tragué y él hizo lo mismo.

—Siete más, Lucy— dijo Alzack, mientras me entregaba otros dos billetes de veinte dólares.

Me sequé la boca mientras Natsu tiraba de mí de nuevo hacía el salón. Bailé con Erza, después con Jellal, pero cuando Bixlow, del equipo de futbol, intentó bailar conmigo, Natsu lo apartó tirándole de la camiseta y le dijo que no con la cabeza. Bixlow se encogió de hombros, se dio la vuelta y se puso a bailar con la primera chica que vio.

El décimo chupito me pegó duro, y me sentí algo mareada cuando me puse de pie sobre el sofá de Alzack con Erza, mientras bailábamos como torpes estudiantes de primaria. Nos reíamos por nada y agitábamos los brazos al ritmo de la música.

Me tambaleé y estuve a punto de caerme del sofá hacía atrás, pero las manos de Natsu aparecieron instantáneamente en mis caderas para sostenerme.

—Ya has dejado claro lo que querías demostrar—dijo él—Has bebido más que cualquier otra chica que hayamos visto. No voy a dejar que sigas con esto.

—Por supuesto que sí—dije arrastrando las palabras—Me esperan seiscientos pavos en el fondo de ese vaso de chupito, y tú eres el último autorizado para decirme que no puedo hacer nada por dinero.

—Si vas corta de dinero, Coneja…

—No voy a aceptar ningún préstamo tuyo—dije con desdén.

—Iba a sugerir que empeñaras esa pulsera—dijo sonriendo.

Le di un golpe en el brazo justo cuando Erza empezó la cuenta atrás para medianoche.

Cuando las manecillas del reloj se superpusieron en las doce, todos los celebramos.

Tenía diecinueve años.

Erza y Jellal me besaron en ambas mejillas, y entonces Natsu me levantó del suelo y empezó a darme vueltas.

—Feliz Cumpleaños, Coneja—dijo con una expresión amable.

Me quedé mirando fijamente sus cálidos ojos jade durante un momento, sintiendo que me perdía en ellos. La habitación se quedó congelada en el tiempo, mientras nos mirábamos el uno al otro, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en mi piel.

—¡Chupitos!—dije, tambaleándome hasta el mostrador.

—Estás hecha polvo, Lucy. Me parece que ha llegado el momento de dar por acabada la noche—dijo Alzack.

—No soy una rajada—dije—Y quiero ver mi dinero.

Alzack puso un billete de veinte bajo los últimos dos vasos, y después gritó a sus compañeros de equipo.

—¡Se los va a beber! ¡Necesito quince!

Todos gruñeron y pusieron los ojos en blanco mientras sacaban sus carteras para formar un montón de billetes de veinte detrás del último vaso de chupitos. Natsu había vaciado los otros cuatro que había junto al decimoquinto.

—Nunca habría pensado que podría perder cincuenta pavos en la apuesta de los quince chupitos con una chica—se quejó Bixlow.

—Pues empieza a creértelo—dije, con un vasito en cada mano.

Apuré ambos vasos y esperé a que el vómito que me subía por la garganta se asentara.

—¿Coneja?—preguntó Natsu, dando un paso hacia mí.

Levanté un dedo y Alzack sonrió.

—Va a perder—dijo él.

—No, de eso nada—Erza negó con la cabeza—Respira hondo, Lucy.

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo, mientras cogía el último chupito.

—¡Por dios santo, Lucy! ¡Vas a morir de intoxicación etílica!—gritó Jellal

—Lo tiene bajo control—Le aseguró Erza.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y dejé que el tequila corriera garganta abajo. Tenía los dientes y los labios adormecidos desde el octavo chupito, y había dejado de notar la fuerza de los ochenta grados desde entonces. Toda la fiesta irrumpió en silbidos y gritos, mientras Alzack me entregaba el fajo de billetes.

—Gracias—dije con orgullo, metiéndome el dinero en el sujetador.

—Estás increíblemente sexy ahora—me dijo Natsu al oído mientras caminábamos hacia el salón.

Bailamos hasta el amanecer, y el tequila que me corría por las venas hizo que me olvidara de todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo sé que les desespera que Lucy esté con Parker, las entiendo(? pero todo tendrá sentido algún día~ tengan paciencia~ <strong>

**Respecto a la encrucijada que mencioné, estuve pensando en dejar de subir las otras dos historias que tengo activas ahora, la primera razón sería que como nunca hice una lluvia de ideas o algo así, subía los capítulos sobre la marcha y entonces en cierto momento los capítulos tomaron un rumbo que nunca quise y ahora no se como remendarlo sin que parezca eso, que no tengo idea de que hacer D: pero probablemente solo una de las dos historias deje de subir c: Voy a revisar ambas para ver cual será la desgraciada... Y esta historia como es adaptada seguirá hasta el final, I promise.**

**Lamento muchísimo los seguidores de mis otras historias pero prefiero dejarlas incompletas a que sigan con algo que me desagrade, colgaré un anuncio para que se enteren así que ahí confirmaran cual historia es. **

**Buaano~ Dejando todo eso de lado... Dejenme un review para saber que les está gustando esta adaptación ^^ Me hacen muy feliz sus reviews y me motivan a seguir adaptando esta historia c: **


	8. AVISO

**AVISO**

Ah… no sé ni cómo empezar.

Bueno, como habrán notado—o tal vez no—que no he actualizado ninguna de mis tres historias que tengo inconclusas que serían:

Cafetería

Beautiful Disaster

Y ¡Sal conmigo Lucy!

Y lamento de verdad, os juro que es lo de que mas pena siento tener que ponerlas en Hiatus, cancelarlas, whatever…ya que ya no sé qué hacer con ninguna de las tres historias.

Cafetería me estaba gustando como lo estaba haciendo pero luego se me fue de las manos y como nunca planeé bien la historia podría alargarla al capítulo 700 y parecería un relleno de naruto eterno :v

Beautiful Disaster es una historia adaptada de un libro, la estaba pasando completamente igual con solo algunos cambios para que algo combinara pero los capítulos, como son de un libro, son bastante largos y me toma largas horas pasarla además de que tengo que hacerlo en un solo día porque mi computadora falla y aunque guarde el documento al día siguiente ya no estará y tendría que empezar de cero; y para copear un capítulo entero en un solo día—dada mis habilidades lentas de tecleado y que soy muy distraída—me llevaría desde muy temprano hasta muy tarde solo tecleando y terminaría asqueada por lo tanto también he decidido dejarla.

La de ¡Sal conmigo Lucy! Se me ha ido totalmente por las ramas y la vuelvo y vuelvo a leer para inventarle una continuación y termino en lo mismo: La historia parece que no la escribí yo porque ni siquiera me acuerdo que quería hacer con ella y eso para mí, joder, es justo lo que quería evitar cuando comencé en todo esto de escribir.

Sé que varias personas han esperado muchos meses por continuación de estas tres historias pero es totalmente imposible para mí hacerlo porque siento las historias ajenas a mí y eso me cierra un poco :/

Lamento muchísimo que estas tres historias a las que yo tenía tanta fe hayan terminado así pero también quiero agradecer a toda esa gente que me dejó un review con el que me apoyaba a continuar la historia y lamento haberlos decepcionado. De verdad.

Tengo varios proyectos en mente pero serán d capítulos a lo mucho o con muchos capítulos pero todos serán drabbles o historias cortas sin seguimiento y de algún anime o algo.

Me quito el sombrero y sin más que decir me retiro hasta que vuelva con un proyecto que tenga planeado de principio a fin o con drabbles que sé que seguiré hasta que tenga hasta más de 100 capítulos y no se puedan deshacer de mí. :D

Glowmist fuera.


End file.
